


Phantom six man

by Rinfantasy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mayuzumi has the same age like the GOM and Kuroko, Oreshi and Bokushi, Rakuzan Kuroko, Seirin Mayuzumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinfantasy/pseuds/Rinfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi went to Teiko and become the phantom sixth man of the GOM. Akashi meets Kuroko at Rakuzan and asks him to become the new phantom. AkaKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Kuroko

**Author's Note:**

> Despite I already published other works in this site, this is my first fanfiction and english isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes and kindly bear with it please. At the beginning the chapters are so so but the story gets better with the future chapters so don't give up this fict please!

 

 Rakuzan, Kyoto; it is the so-called strongest basketball club for all the high schools. It is the perfect place for the captain of the ‘Generation of Miracles’, Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Akashi – with the usual elegance and self-confidence – walks the way to his school, surrounded by cherry blossoms, ad thinks about how smooth his day will be. With a grim smile on his face, he plots the way to gain victory from his ex-teammates. _‘Daiki and Ryota are too foolish to be a true threat. Atsushi is too lazy, with, them, absolute strength is enough. Shintaro is too earnest, so a cunning strategy is the best to be used against him. The problem is Chihiro. He’s sly like me, and his weak presence is a danger. I must find a weapon to defeat him.’_

 

Akashi snaps out of his thought when a crow of students passes near him. He sees a boy of the same age as him, and has a baby blue colored hair. The said boy skillfully evades the other students, while he reads a book. The other people don’t notice him as though he is invisible. The boy raises his eyes from the book to meet the heterochromatic gaze and Akashi stops to breath. He sees the most beautiful set of blue eyes he has ever seen; time stops for Akashi. It’s like an eternity, until he gets angry at himself, because nothing must disrupt him. He keeps on observing the boy, and with lightning speed, his mind flashes a new idea, _I found my weapon._ The redhead smiles darkly.

 

Akashi walks until he faces the boy, “Do you play basketball?”

 

The light blue haired boy answers with an unreadable poker face, “Yes, I do.”

 

“Sign up or the basketball club. If you do what I tell you to do, then you’ll become a great player.”

 

“Why do you want a person like me, Akashi Seijuurou?”

 

“How do you know me?”

 

“Every basketball player of this generation knows the captain of the GoM. Now, answer my question.”

 

Akashi gets annoyed by the order, but he bears with it, “Because you are very similar to a friend of mine: The Phantom sixth man of the GoM; and I need a weapon to defeat him in this championship.”

 

“Like fire versus fire, Phantom versus Phantom. This smells really fishy, but I want to join the basketball club for personal reasons, hence I am in your care, Akashi-kun.” He politely bows to the redhead boy.

 

“I see that you are quick-witted. Why do you want to join the club?”

 

“Akashi-kun is very rude to ask a personal question to a stranger.”

 

A vein pops on Akashi’s head for the blunt comment, _So this boy thinks he can go against me. I always win; therefore, I am always right._ When he prepares a comeback, he notices the disappearance of the light blue colored headed boy.

 

Akashi feels the need to kill someone, _When I become the captain of the Rakuzan team, I would triple his training menu!_ After a minute, he becomes aware of something, _I didn’t ask his name._

 

His first day at Rakuzan didn’t go like he guessed it should.

 

_**At the gym:** _

 

Akashi is in the middle of the string selection exam. Naturally, he goes to the first string. He watches the freshmen in the court with his Emperor Eye with the hope to see the blue head Phantom. When the final name was called, Akashi thinks that the boy didn’t sign in the club.

 

That, until he hears a soft melodious voice, “Excuse me. You didn’t call my name.” Thus, the said boy magically appears, scaring the crap out of everyone.

 

“How long have you been there?” someone asks.

 

“I’ve been here from the beginning.” The boy replied.

 

Akashi chuckles softly, _Liar, if you have been over there, then I would have seen you._ For him, this situation is very similar with his time in middle school.

 

The coach speaks, “Please kindly take the exam.”

 

Akashi and the others watch, astonished at the blue haired boy’s play; it is really terribly bad: his stamina is almost non-existent; he can’t block nor shoot the ball into the hoop. _Although Chihiro is physically the weakest in the GoM, at least he can mark an opponent, pass, and shoot._

 

“Third string!” Coach Shirogane yells, “This is all for today, quickly leave the gym.”

 

Akashi is disappointed. It was like he just found a blade, but later on discovers that it’s broken. He must find a new way to defeat Mayuzumi.

 

Akashi goes to the panting boy, “You should just quit basketball. You have the potential because of your lack of presence, but with your current body, you will never be able to defeat the Phantom sixth man. Plus, my team only needs the best to achieve the absolute victory.”

 

“Time… *huff*” The sky blue haired boy says in between the pants, “Just give me time and I will show you that I can bear he first string regime, and prove my value. I can’t give up!”

 

The heterochromatic eyed boy thinks of himself as someone able to judge a person’s will, and those blue eyes show flames of powerful determination, _If he becomes a good player, then I would obtain a trump card. If he fails, then I can simply dispose of him._ Akashi smile like an evil character; he likes hardworking people.

“One month.” Akashi tells the Phantom, “This is the amount of time that will take for me to become the basketball team’s captain. After these terms, you will show me how much you progressed, and I shall decide your place in this club. You have said you will bear the first string training; therefore, I'm going to ask the coach the permission for you to train in the first gym. You will experience hell, are you ready?”

 

“Yes, I am.” The Phantom’s poker face breaks into a small determined smile, but it's enough to charm Akashi a bit before he quickly recomposes himself.

 

“You didn't tell me your name.” The red haired boy inquires.

 

“So impolite of me, I am Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya.” The younger boy bows his head to Akashi.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kuroko, I hope you won't become a waste of my time. I'll see you tomorrow at practice.” The heterochromatic eyed teen says as leaves the phantom alone.

 

Kuroko observes the empty court, tries a shoot, but the ball missed it; with a sigh he also finally leaves the gym with only a decisive thought

_I won't give up. I'll defeat all the generation of miracle._

 

 

 


	2. Welcome to the first string, Tetsuya

__

_**Three days after the bet with Akashi** _

_Kuroko thinks that the comparison between the training menus of the first string with Hell is clearly an understatement, because it is very much worse. He has never puked the hell out his stomach like this in three days in the basketball club, and Akashi didn't help him either by ordering to finish all said menu or else he couldn't go to home. Only his determination supports him to pass the rouge days._

_**Six days after the bet with Akashi** _

_“Kuro-chan fainted again!” Hayama yells overexcitedly, he really has too much energy._

_“He should quit. He clearly can't do this! Too bad, 'cause I really like the idea to have two kohai who are so cute!” Mibuchi joins the talk._

_“He should eat more meat! Thus, gaining muscles like me.” Nebuya grins and poses like Popeye the sailor man. Every first string's members sweat drop._

_Akashi sigh, ‘Kuroko is so troublesome.’ The red haired boy carries the phantom to the bench. ‘But even if by a little bit, he's improving.’_

_**Seven days after the bet, school cafeteria** _

_Nebuya, Mibuchi, and Hayama talk about the usual quotidian topic, until Akashi greets them and sits next to Mibuchi with his lunch. “I see you are joining us for lunch, Kuroko.” The others follow the heterochromatic gaze: the baby blue haired boy is seated in between Nebuya and Hayama. Hayama yells for the fright, Mibuchi screams and Nebuya chokes on his food._

_“Domo.” is the only word that leaves Kuroko's mouth._

_“How long have you seated with us? I haven't notice you at all!” Hayama returns back his usuall energetic self._

_“This is the table for the regulars of the basketball team, go to sit at another table!” Nebuya yells towards Kuroko._

_The phantom boy slumps his vanilla milkshake with ease, and replies “First, the tables in the cafeteria weren't made to be possessed. Second, I sat here before all of you”_

_The uncrowned generals sweat drop and think the same, ‘I feel like I can't be used to his lack of presence.’_

_‘But luckily Kuro-chan is adorable!’ Mibuchi adds, while he looks at Kuroko drinking his favorite treat._

_“Kuroko, you shouldn't drink such unhealthy beverage. This school doesn't even sell them, how do you get it?” Akashi inquires. As the soon to be president of the student council he must enforce the rules of the school._

_With the poker face still on, the phantom replies, “With the 4D pocket from a cat of the future.”_

_Silence comes down to the table. A mental conversation starts between the uncrowned generals:_

_‘Is he serious?’_

_‘I know he's lying, but with such emotionless face, it's like he is telling the true!’_

_‘He is lying, right? Tell me he's lying!’_

_‘But the scariest thing is: He told Akashi to get lost with a joke!’_

_They clearly remember the first day Akashi ankle breaks them to show them who the boss is._

_Kuroko feels the tension and panic enveloping the table “I'm kidding.” He adds with the deadpanned voice he usually uses._

_One, two, three. Hayama can't hold back anymore and laughs likes his life is depending on it. Regarding topic that involves Akashi, this isn't too far out._

_Akashi feels like an erupting volcano, his anger is exploding like the Big Bag. I'm kidding, only a part feels like this, because in the recess of the mismatched teen's mind, Oreshi Akashi is laughing over his little bro's expense, too, and he is also a bit moved because before, nobody joked with him – they’re too nervous and scared – Mayuzumi insulted him and Midorima is a tsundere._

_Bokushi Akashi gets a grip of himself. Showing anger would only tarnish his reputation, and he would never lose._

_“Stop drinking milkshakes from now on, Kuroko.”_

_“Nope.” Kuroko deadpans and slumps the beverage._

_Akashi glares at the phantom teen, but the said boy doesn't budge and glares in return. The red haired boy knows this determination, steady like a mountain; it's the same as the snacks for Atsushi and lucky items for Shintaro. If this becomes a fight, he would emerge victorious, because he always wins, but is it worth the pain?_

_“At least don't drink it when I am with you.”_

_Kuroko surrenders, “Okay.”_

_The bell rings, signifying that lunch time is over. Akashi excuses himself and goes back to his class, without forgetting to punish Hayama for his insolence._

_The uncrowned generals were still in shock as they leave one by one, but before he goes to his class, Mibuchi asks Kuroko. “Why did you go against Sei-chan?”_

_Kuroko stares at an empty space. “Because he thinks like a king with his subjects, someone must put him down even if it’s a little bit.”_

_**Nine days after the bet**._

_Kuroko feels like he has energy to spare. He starts jogging in the morning, that would increase his stamina._

_**Eleven days after the bet.** _

_Kuroko finishes the training menu at the same time of the other non-regular first string members. Cheers erupt in the gym, nobody believed in him, but Kuroko managed on doing it. Hayama jumps overexcited, Mibuchi takes advantage to hug his cute kohai._

_“You are still a weak bug, but you’ve got guts.” Nebuya offers to treat Kuroko at a gyudon stall._

_Coach Shirogane smiles. He became a coach for moments like this._

_Bokushi Akashi thinks, ‘There is hope for him.’_

_Oreshi Akashi thinks, ‘What an interesting person.’_

_**Twelve days after the bet**._

_The second and third strings watch Kuroko's training in the first gym._

_“What is all this commotion?” A pissed Akashi glares at the crowd._

_The players run away, scared, and Hayama gets near Akashi “This is the effect of Reo-nee's gossip network.” Akashi sweat drops._

_**Fifteen days after the bet.** _

_“It's time for me to teach you misdirection.” Akashi calls out to Kuroko._

_“I’ve learned already”._

_Akashi is taken by surprise, “How?”_

_Kuroko stares at Akashi with his poker face and stays silent._

_“Kuroko.” The mismatched boy glares in return; he wouldn't let the phantom slip like the first time._

_The baby blue haired boy sighs and gives up, “In middle school, I couldn't make in the basketball team, because of my weakness, but my childhood friend always encouraged me, and one day, he said, ‘if only you could use your weak presence to play basketball.’ Later, in a bookstore, I found a book that spoke about misdirection. Thanks my childhood friend's insistence with the coach, I could get a last chance. I became a regular.”_

_“I never saw you during middle school Interhigh.”_

_“Because, we never played in the same basketball court.”_

_Akashi thinks of the past and tries to place Kuroko on it. ‘Did Kuroko watch me play with the generation of miracle? Was he in the bleachers during the matches? Was he awed or scared?’ Akashi feels weird about the relativity of the life._

_Oreshi Akashi is also taken aback; ‘if I met Kuroko at middle school would I have made a fond memory of it? I made friends with the GOM but from the start we were a bunch of individualist and never really opened up to each other.’_

_“Show me how you play.” Orders the red head._

_“My time from the bet isn't over yet. I will show you my play at the right moment. Excuse me. I want to go back to my training.” Kuroko bows to Akashi and dribbles the ball._

_**Sixteen days after the bet** _

_‘I can't shoot, slam dunk, jump high and mark an opponent. I can only steal and pass. How may I prove my value?’_

_Kuroko bears in his mind the image of the other regulars:_

_Hayama is the fastest._

_Mibuchi is the best shooter._

_Nebuya is the strongest._

_Akashi is the smartest._

_Kuroko makes his decision: if he can only steal and pass, he'll become the best passer._

_**Eighteen days after the bet** _

_Hayama complains, bored._

_Nebuya, covered with sweat, approaches Mibuchi. The said teen screams, “Get far away from me you dirty gorilla!” Nebuya gets angry and chases Mibuchi around the gym._

_Akashi put his hand on his face. He remembers about the GOM, ‘Are all the genius basketball players this childish?’_

_Kuroko approaches Nebuya, “I heard there is an all you can eat contest in the restaurant near the station, if you hurry you could make it.” Nebuya leaves the gym at light speed._

_Mibuchi hugs the phantom boy, “My hero.”_

_Kuroko departs from the shooter and goes to the complaining teen._

_“I listened to the track and field club captain's talking about challenge you upon who run the fastest.”_

_“He believes he can defeat me? He dreams!” Hayama leaves the gym as well._

_Akashi observe the scenes, very much grateful, ‘if he can't make as a basketball player I could make him the manager. Good idea, this would make my life easier.’ Kuroko turns out to be more useful than he first thought._

_**Twenty-five days from the bet.** _

_Kuroko can barely bear the regular's training regime, and he almost perfected his pass._

_**Thirty days after the bet.** _

_Coach Shirogane has an announcement to do, “From today on, Akashi Seijuurou is the new captain of the basketball team.”_

_‘All according to the plan.’ Akashi smiles like a Demon Lord._

_“Kuroko, it is your turn. You have maintained the first part of the bargain. Now, show me your basketball skills and prove your value for the team.”_

_All the players quietly wait with anticipation. They saw how hard Kuroko trained, thus they genuinely wish he could make it in, because it would mean the birth of a miracle._

_“I can't show you my skills alone. Can you make a match between the second and the third string? Would the third string win, I also win the bet, if you are alright about this.”_

_Akashi thinks about the gains and disadvantages, but overall, he agrees. All the second string players are better than the latter, therefore only a very talented player can overturn the situation._

_The basketball match starts: as expected the first to get the ball are the second string players. They keep scoring and making a huge lead._

_‘Kuroko, how long do you want to keep me waiting?’ Akashi's eyes widen open when a third string player scores._

_‘Where does the ball come from?’ He starts to pay more attention to the phantom player's actions._

_Kuroko steals the ball and nobody notices him, after he passes the ball to where it seems there isn't anyone, but the ball curves and lands in the hand of a third string player left out, because his unfavorable position to receive the ball. It's like magic._

_The second string players grow restless and begin to make mistakes which Kuroko could use for his benefit._

_Kuroko's play in the basketball court is fast and light, like a true phantom in the middle of a dance. Even Mayuzumi can't be as graceful._

_The ball flies according direction he has never seen before and Akashi never has been more captivated, and the same means for Oreshi._

_Kuroko makes a weird posture and sends the ball across the court with an incredible speed and power. The catcher fails to hold the basketball. ‘If the player has been better it would have been a wonderful pass.’_

_Kuroko keeps passing and the lead is overturned by a large gap of fifty points._

_Because the phantom is really tired Akashi stops the match. He watches the blue haired boy and thinks of the countless strategies he can use with him._

_“You exceeded my expectations, welcome to the first string and regulars, Tetsuya.” The heterochromatic eyed teen offers his hand to Kuroko. The boy shrugs off the sudden changed way to address him and accepts the gesture._

_The members of the basketball team exult happy for the phantom. The miracle has become true._

_Mibuchi quickly screams, “I have such a cute teammate!”_

_“I guess he pass. Welcome to the regulars.” Nebuya gives a pack on Kuroko's back and the teen falls on the floor._

_Hayama helps the fallen boy, “Can you remake the pass? That looks like a laser beam! I want to try catching it!”_

_“Tetsuya is tired and the practice is almost over. You can do it tomorrow.” Akashi scolds the super energetic senpai._

_“Akashi-kun, now I am your secret weapon. I want you to promise me that when I’m still useful, you won't kick me out of the team.” Kuroko stares at Akashi with serious eyes._

_Akashi is a bit confused, why would he cast away a useful trumps card?_

_“I promise, but only when you have an actual value. And as a sign of good will, your training will be a bit lighter than the other regulars. I need you more alive than dead.”_

_Kuroko smiles, ‘A promise is never meant to be broken Akashi-kun’_

_“Thank you”_

_“Practice's time is over, go to shower and come back home.” Coach Shirogane yells._

_The basketball club members leave the gym including the regulars with Kuroko as a part of them._

_‘Now, I am a regular my plan can start. I will change Rakuzan and Akashi-kun. I will rebuild this team into a team with real teamwork.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter.  
> To make myself clear, in this fiction Mayuzumi can't pass like Kuroko because he has a good physical ability therefore he doesn't need to make special pass to make up his lack of strength and he isn't modeled after Kuroko like the canon.


	3. Rakuzan: slice of life ( first part )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are the whole Spring and Summer session before the Interhigh tournament.

 

 

Akashi, with the other regulars, talks about how to use Kuroko during a basketball match.

 

“Tetsuya is a shadow. He can't shoot, hence there must be someone who always catches his pass and coordinate with him. Also, the more he doesn't get noticed, more he can play better. I think he must be partnered with someone who gets much attention, Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi, between you guys, which shines the most?”

 

“Akashi-captain would be the best as Kuro-chan's light! When you smile like a madman, everyone is so scared that they can't take their eyes away from you!” Hayama proposes to his redhead captain. Mibuchi, Nebuya and Kuroko think the same, ‘ _I hope the heaven welcome you Hayama/kun.’_ Akashi grins like a serial killer.

 

“Exactly this, captain!”

 

“Kotaro, I can't be the light, because I must lead the tactics during the match, and if you find my smile scary, I’m going to lend you my personal compilation of the scariest things you can find in town; and Kyoto has a very long history. Also, your training menu is quadrupled. You can't get away from insulting me. Thank you for volunteering to be Tetsuya's light.”

 

 _Oreshi_ Akashi is a bit envious, he would be happy to be Kuroko's partner but he knows he doesn't cut the job; _‘someone like Aomine would be perfect.’_ Mayuzumi is more independent than Kuroko, he didn't like coordinate plays and didn't get along very well with Aomine, and hence they never really partner up.

 

With Kuroko there is this new possibility.

 

“It's a pleasure to be partnered with you, Hayama-kun.”

 

Hayama doesn't even take notice of the phantom. All he can think is, _‘I'm going to die.’_

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi enters in the gym with a happy mood. The first string members are freaked out. They try to remember if there is a particular event, but nothing comes in their minds. Kuroko goes to the redhead, “Congratulations for becoming the new student council's president Akashi-kun, I hope you will work hard for the school.”

 

“Thank you, Tetsuya; your vote will be well spent.”

 

“Sorry, but I didn't vote for you.” Kuroko leaves an open-mouthed Akashi and starts to run laps.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

‘ _It's really late.’_ Akashi has just ended his paperwork for the student council. He walks toward the exit when he hears the sound of a basketball rolling. The redhead goes to the gym and sees Kuroko practicing.

 

Under the moonlight, the sight of the boy is more surreal than during daytime like he is a true ghost ready to disappear. He is so simply enchanting.

 

Kuroko puts the ball in the box and sits on the floor. His eyes are closed and his breath is regular.

‘ _Don't tell me he has fallen asleep here.’_ Akashi walks toward the sleeping boy to wake him up, but when he gets too close he feels spellbound and enthralled by the peaceful face the sky blue haired boy is making. Without realizing, Akashi caresses Kuroko's hair and cheeks. _Bokushi_ and _Oreshi_ are perfectly synchronized, both of them lost in the deed. Soon _Bokushi_ regains himself and puts his hand away from the boy.

 

Kuroko moans a little and his eyelids move a bit. Akashi runs away like he has just committed a crime.

 

The phantom opens his eyes; he was only resting a little when the crimson captain came near him. Because he didn't want to get into any trouble, he just pretended to be asleep.

 

‘ _Akashi-kun is kinder than I first though.’_

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

It's time for Rakuzan’s athletic meeting. Akashi, Kuroko and the other regulars are in the red team. There aren't any limits to the privileges of the student president.

 

“We shall be victorious!” The basketball team captain proclaims, “Otherwise...”

 

The members of the red team shiver. They don't want to listen to the ending of that sentence.

Mibuchi quickly gains the victory in the throw race. Nebuya wins the games which theme is strength. Akashi enters the borrowing race, but when he reads the thing he has to borrow, eyes wide open, his time stops. He slowly takes a breath. _‘I must win.’_ The crimson emperor walks toward his teammates and takes Kuroko's hand. Together they reach the finish line.

 

“What is it written into the paper Akashi-kun?”

 

“Servant.” Akashi distorts his face, so that the phantom can't see it. Quickly, he takes the paper in his pocket and walks away. He doesn't notice the paper falling in the ground.

 

Kuroko is a bit annoyed that Akashi called him servant. He sees the paper on the ground where the redhead stood before. He takes a look at what is written: _‘the one you think of the most.’_ Kuroko's cheeks crept out a blush.

 

The events keep on. Kuroko, Akashi and Hayama enter the obstacles relay race. Kuroko is the first in the line. He is very fast, but his little stamina takes a toll on him. Midway in the route, there is a cabin. He goes inside to find out his obstacle is cosplay, a psychological trap. Kuroko wears his costume in full speed and leaves the cabin. _‘Thank god I have a weak presence.’_ He runs toward Akashi.

 

The said red head remains petrified when he sees the blue head teen running to him wearing a maid outfit that enhances his delicate look and soft features. The short skirt shows his creamy thighs and his legs' slenderness is emphasized by black knee-length stockings. _Oreshi_ Akashi feels like he should do a little field trip outside.

 

“Akashi-kun, the race!” Kuroko wakes Akashi up from his fantasy world. The crimson boy remembers his place and starts to run, although he almost trips on the traps. With his well-built physical strength, he makes up for his lost time, and the glares he throws to his opponents which make them instinctively slow down.

 

Akashi reaches Hayama. “Win” he orders him. The Blondie is so scared, he quickly takes the stuff and runs like he is chased by a demon. None of the traps can stop the teen’s advance, because he wants to live; and for him to do this, he must win.

 

Hayama collapses relieved when he first cuts the finish line. He still has a future.

 

The time for the final game is arrived, The chivalrous battle.

 

Hayama complains “Why is Akashi on the top? Kuro-chan is lighter!”

 

“Because I am and will always be on top, Kotaro. But for this time, I could make an exception. Tetsuya, do you want to come up?”

 

Kuroko stares the redhead. “No thanks. I feel like my legs will be in danger if I do this.”

 

As expected, the basketball team wins, and thus also the red team. No band is safe with Akashi and his emperor eye.

 

The night comes. The students sit near the bonfire. Kuroko sits alone; he doesn't have a dance partner. Akashi approaches the phantom teen. “Are you alone?”

 

“I am invisible for the most part of the students; therefore nobody asked me a dance.”

 

“Do you want to dance with me?” the heterochromatic eyed teen extends his hand to the bluenette.

 

“I'm not a girl, Akashi- kun. I bet there are many who want to dance with you.”

 

“Those girls aren't near useful like you, Tetsuya; I prefer to dance with you.”

 

Kuroko agrees to the offer and takes Akashi's hand. “You should quit referring the others as tools.”

 

“Don’t start a quarrel, Tetsuya. Tonight, let's solely enjoy it.”

 

Thus, they dance and dance like they are the only people in the whole world. Between the movements, Kuroko feels the aura around Akashi changing almost tenderer and for a fraction of a second, he believes he sees a red eye instead of the golden one.

 

When the dance stops, Akashi returns to his usual self. The athletics meeting is over.

 

The emperor and his secret weapon greet goodbye and walk away like none of those has happened.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi walks in the school yard and hears two delinquents talking bad about him.

 

“I bet he uses the influence of his old man to rule the school, damn rich boy, he doesn't know hardship.”

 

“He is a species of demon, I say! He is so fake!”

 

When Akashi begins to walk up toward the two insolent idiots to inflict divine judgment, he hears a soft familiar voice.

 

“It's rude to talk behind a person's back. If you are envious of Akashi-kun, you should work hard like him. You don't know him at all.” The phantom boy scolds them.

 

“What we have here, Akashi's fanboy! Who do you think of being to scold us like that, little midget?” Delinquent A tries to punch Kuroko, but not only he fails to get him, because the phantom skillfully dodges him using misdirection, but also hits delinquent B. Delinquent B gets angry. “What are you doing?” and hits back. The two delinquents soon forget Kuroko and start to fight. The phantom boy calls a teacher. The delinquents are brought to the principal office.

 

“I could have dealt with them alone.” Akashi approaches the sky-blue haired boy.

 

“Akashi-kun is my teammate, I couldn't merely sit around. Excuse me, I must go.” Kuroko bows to Akashi and leaves.

 

The redhead teen feels something warm in his chest.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

 

When the other regulars challenged Akashi during lunch to prove if the red head really never lost, Kuroko didn't take part on it. He must wait for the right time, because if Akashi takes control of the dare, he will certainly win.

 

Kuroko is training when a familiar feeling invades him. Kuroko knows this is the right moment.

 

“Akashi-kun, I dare you to guess my movements two minutes from now.”

 

“If I tell you the movements you will change it according, this isn't fair Tetsuya.” The captain complains.

 

“I swear I won't do it.”

 

Akashi with his emperor eye examines every muscle to foresee what move will take place.

 

“You thought you could fool me? You won't move.”

 

When Akashi finishes his sentence the teal head crashes on the floor fainted. Because the action is involuntary the muscles succumbed without any laps of time.

 

The first string members surround the phantom boy, worried. Akashi, still confused, wakes the fainted boy up.

 

When Kuroko opens his eyes, he only says. “I won the dare Akashi-kun.”

 

“How could you do this?”

 

“With your training I fainted so much right now I can almost foresight it.” He answers with his poker face and monotonous voice.

 

The first string members sweat drop, _‘Weird talent he's got,’_ but they secretly admire the phantom boy because he took revenge for the normal people like them who can lose.

 

Akashi lets it pass, _‘this doesn't count.’_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

The red haired captain notices the absence of the blue head during practice. “Where's Tetsuya?”

 

Mibuchi goes near his captain. “Kuro-chan is in the second string gym. He is helping them with their training.”

 

“He should prioritize his training over the others. Reo call him back”

 

“But the second string is so happy to work with him. Kuroko is like an idol to them. They feel like they have still a chance to make their dreams become true, too. This has never happened to Rakuzan before, instead of jealousy and pressure, they work using admiration and a healthy competitive spirit. Coach is also pleasured by this.”

 

Nebuya also takes part in the talk. “I don't get why they hope so hard, they will never take our spot”

 

“So do I. We are here, because we have talent and they don't, but can a man stop to dream? When they face the real world, they will wake up, so let them enjoy a bit.” Mibuchi, sounding like a sister, ends the conversation.

 

Akashi knows Mibuchi is right. They don't lazy around like the hare for the tortoise to catch up.

‘ _But where do I get this bad feelings from?’_

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

At first, today is like a good day to Akashi, the birds were singing when he woke up, the sky is clear and nothing happened to annoy him. That, until Kuroko enters the gym with an hideous creature on his head.

 

“Tetsuya what is that?”

 

“A dog.”

 

“I know it's a dog, I mean why you have a dog in your head?”

 

“Someone abandoned him in the route I usually use for jogging. I couldn't leave him alone” and with a determined deadpanned tone he adds. “I want to keep him.”

 

“I don't stand disobedient dogs, Tetsuya. Return him back.” _‘Why is it a dog? Why couldn't he find_ _a cat or other animals?’_

 

“You can leave a puppy in the middle of a street?! I always defended you when the others spoke badly about you, but they are right! You are heartless!” Kuroko glares hard at the redhead.

 

Akashi's heart is hurting a bit, and he doesn't like how the light blue haired boy is seeing him now. The little monster is also staring at him with eyes identical to the bluenette and Akashi feels the anger doubling. This is the accursed dog's fault!

 

“Take it away from here.”

 

“Nope.” Kuroko said stubbornly and defiantly keeps glaring at him. And soon, all the members of the basketball club glare at him like he is a demon.

 

Akashi finally understands what his bad foreboding feelings are. Tetsuya is trying to take over the club! And judging how the basketball players dare to act against him, the phantom is indeed deeply carved in their heart. Akashi can't forgive this insolence.

 

“Tetsuya, if you keep on this act, I will kick you out of the team.” He says with a menacing voice.

 

“Akashi-kun, I'm still valuable so you can't throw me out, you promised.”

 

The crimson teen remembers it. _‘Does this mean Tetsuya planned to go against me from the beginning?’_ Akashi can't break the promise or he would lose the respect of his teammates.

 

“Fine, you can keep it.” _‘I'm letting you win this battle but the war is mine.’_

 

Kuroko smiles at him and Akashi's heart beats faster. He feels angry with himself for being affected by the phantom boy as well.

 

When the tension in the gym is lifted, the players go near Kuroko to see the dog.

 

Mibuchi squeals. “You are matched! So cute!”

 

Hayama throws the ball. “Little dog, do you want to play?”

 

Nebuya hits Hayama. “Stupid, the ball is too big for him.”

 

“Ne, ne. What name can we give him?” Mibuchi asks.

 

“He has Kuro-chan's eyes! Let's name him Tetsuya Nigou!”

 

The basketball players wail in agreement.

 

“Nice to meet you, Nigou.” and Kuroko smiles. Today, the Rakuzan basketball club members feel very lucky because they got to see their teammate breaks his poker face not just once but twice.

 

Kuroko goes to Akashi. “Thank you Akashi-kun.”

 

“This is the first and last time, remember it”

 

“I promise you. Nigou will be a good dog.” Kuroko brings Nigou near Akashi. The little puppy licks the captain's hand. “Nigou likes you.” the phantom shows happiness in his eyes.

 

Akashi is a little bit shy and gets away from the dog. _Oreshi_ is glad to have gotten back Kuroko's trust.

 

“The break is over, go back training.”

 

Thus, the basketball club members begin to run laps with a happy little dog chasing after them.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Omake One

 

Kuroko leaves Nigou alone in the school yard to get him some food.

 

When he returns, he sees Akashi trying to pet the puppy hesitantly, a little frown is adorning the red haired teen's face. The crimson boy runs away when Nigou barks joyfully because of Akashi's gesture.

 

Kuroko chuckles softly, _Akashi-kun is so cute._

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Omake Two

 

The members of Rakuzan basketball club go to morning practice. When they are near the gyms, they see a huge beautiful dog house complete with nameplate. The dog food stored near the dog house also cost much more than their lunch.

 

The first string and regulars sweat drop. _‘Are we really sure Akashi was against the dog?’_

 

 


	4. Rakuzan: slice of life ( second part )

The interhigh preliminaries start. It's Rakuzan's first match of the year. Even if Akashi doesn't play, he asks Kuroko. “Do you have stage fright?”

 

Kuroko, without changing his poker face, answers. “During my debut match I tripped and got nosebleed. Because of this, I don't get scared anymore.”

 

Akashi sweat drops. Kuroko always exceed his expectations (sarcasm) and the red head suddenly feels the urge to pray, but hold it down, because an Akashi can get any things he wants without help. He can only hope what happened to Kuroko in his debut match isn't a curse.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

After the basketball team wins many matches, Kuroko finally musters the courage to tell Akashi. “Our cheers squad is scary.”

 

“What is scary in our cheers squad? They work together perfectly synchronized like one being for the ultimate goal: victory.”

 

“This feels like a dictatorship, Akashi-kun. Never heard the word ‘democracy’?”

 

“Sure, I heard this word, Tetsuya, but what use can they have with it when they've got me?”

This time, it is Kuroko’s turn to sweat drops.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

During practice, Akashi looks at an e-mail in his cell phone. _‘It's from Shintaro.’_

 

Kuroko goes near him. “Did something happen, Akashi-kun?”

 

“My former teammate, Shintaro, informed me that he lost to Chihiro during the qualification match. I'm right like ever. Chihiro is a danger and he also acquired an unexpectedly talented teammate who came from America.”

 

“Don't worry, our team is working hard. To be against Mayuzumi-kun, you've got me.” Kuroko shows a little confident smile.

 

Akashi feels his heart skip a bit like a Shojo manga's heroine before he gets sick from the thought. Don't ask him why he knows a heroine's mindset, it's because he knows anything, okay?

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

It's time for the mid test. Akashi asks the regulars their grades.

 

Mibuchi has good grade.

 

Kuroko apart the good marks in Japanese and geography, has average marks.

 

“Tetsuya, you are so intelligent, why these marks?”

 

“Good grades and wit don't always match Akashi-kun, and the difference from a genius and a fool is a thin line or there is no difference after all?

 

“Are you insulting me, Tetsuya?”

 

“I didn't bring you up. Akashi-kun is so narcissist to think of himself like that.”

 

“It isn't narcissistic when you state the truth. Kotaro, Eikichi it is your turn.”

 

Hayama and Nebuya trembling show their paper to Akashi.

 

“You are very lucky I met people even more stupid. I will tutor you and also Tetsuya, I can't leave your intelligence go to waste. You will come too.”

 

On the other side of Japan, a certain ganguro and Blondie sneeze.

 

For the surprise of all, Akashi reveals to be a good teacher. His explanations are easy and accurate. Plus, the dread he gives work like magic as motivation.

 

After the exams, all the regulars pass. Akashi of course is the first, but what everybody didn't expect is for Kuroko to come second.

 

The Rakuzan captain says “Seeing if you apply, you can have good grades?”

 

The phantom replies “It's because Akashi-kun gave me nightmares”

 

“I'm flattered you dreamt about me, Tetsuya”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

In the gym, the first string is training like in the routine. Nigou is also there. Akashi trained him to bark at anyone who slacked off.

 

The red head's cellphone buzz a coming message. Akashi reads it.

 

While is petting Nigou, Kuroko asks the crimson captain. “Are there any news?”

 

“Seirin, the team Chihiro joined, was defeat by Daiki.”

 

Kuroko shakes a little and pet Nigou too strong. The puppy barks in pain.

 

“Tetsuya?”

 

Kuroko wakes up and release the dog. “Sorry, Nigou.”

 

“Tetsuya, are you all right?”

 

“I was only day dreaming Akashi-kun. Thank you for worrying about me.”

 

“I didn't worry about you” Akashi, red, wants to kick himself. _‘That sounded so like Shintaro's. He rubbed off on me.’_ A certain green haired shooter suddenly feels scared.

 

_Oreshi_ is a bit uneasy but leaves it alone. If something happen, he would intervene.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi is totally busy, because of the student council paperwork. He hears a knock from the door.

 

“You can enter.”

 

The door opens to reveal the phantom player. “You need a hand?”

 

“I can do it alone, Tetsuya, I'm absolute.”

 

“Silly, Akashi-kun. I know you can do it, but two is faster than one.” Thus, Kuroko takes a pile of the paperwork.

 

The student president plunges to his work. He doesn't want to admit he is grateful and a tiny bit happy.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi goes to the school library to borrow a book. In a very cozy hidden place, he notices Kuroko reading a book. The red haired teen is taken back to the first time he met the phantom player and how he thought the boy was similar to Chihiro. Now, he learned the sky blue head is completely different: at first you can't notice him, but when you do, you can see the surroundings painted by the phantom's colors and you get caught on by his world.

 

The red head approaches Kuroko. “Chihiro likes to read books as well.”

 

The blue eyed teen leaves his book abit. “How did you and Mayuzumi-kun meet?”

 

“During the first year of middle school, I saw him playing in the second string. I recognized that his weak presence is his talent. I went to him and talked about it. After three months, he came to me and showed me misdirection. I gave him a spot in the first string.”

 

“Akashi-kun is mean. You give me only a month. This isn't fair.”

 

“That time I was young and naïve...” _and I was another me,_ “...and Tetsuya is much more determined than Chihiro.” Akashi smiles to him.

The red head asks. “What are you reading about?”

 

“It is a mystery book.”

 

“You have more taste than Chihiro. He reads light novels.”

 

“Akashi-kun doesn't like that kind of books?”

 

“No, the protagonist is too much focused on the female characters, instead of his duty. And the girls don't have any dignity. They flirt with the protagonist even though he is a player.”

 

“Akashi-kun has never been in love, right?”

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“Otherwise, you would understand the characters. When you are in love, pride doesn't count or what is your place regarding your love target. A person doesn't decide to fall in love. It happens. So you can only do your best, because there is hope.”

 

“Tetsuya, have you ever been in love?”

 

“No, but I know the meaning of trying your best.”

 

The crimson head thinks the person whom Kuroko will come to love, is very lucky. Akashi feels pain in his chest and doesn't know what caused it.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

A day, during lunch time Kuroko asks Akashi. “What does feel like to do horse riding?”

 

“Why are you interest about it?”

 

“Because I'm reading a book talking about it.”

 

“Horse riding feels like freedom. There are only you and the horse, plus the thrill gotten by the speed... Tetsuya stop laughing with your eyes.”

 

“Sorry, Akashi-kun, but when I think that your hobby is horse riding, you made me remember a characters from a Fairy Tale. Are you sure to be real, Akashi-kun?”

 

“When Akashi-captain talks about his absoluteness, he really feels like an evil character from a book.” Hayama adds. The other regulars laugh.

 

Akashi feels the urge to kill all of them.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Hayama loses the ball during the final minute of the match, the opponent takes the ball, but Kuroko steals it and passes to Hayama again. The over energetic teen slam dunk the ball in the hoop. The referee blows the whistle. The match is over.

“Kotaro, your training is doubled. You can't make mistakes during the match” Akashi glares at the teen.

 

Hayama looks at his hand. Mibuchi goes near him. “What are you thinking?”

 

“Nothing, only that feel good to have someone covering your mistakes.” Hayama tells while he is looking Kuroko. _This is teamwork?_

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

When the other basketball members leave the gym, Kuroko asks Akashi “Do you like basketball?”

 

“It doesn't matter if I like it or not, because the most important thing is to win.”

 

“This is important Akashi-kun, because if you tell me you don't like it, this means you are stupid or in denial.”

 

“Why would I be in denial?”

 

“Only a stupid person would play a sport he doesn't like without being forced to, therefore Akashi-kun do you love basketball?”

 

Akashi searches into himself, he doesn't want to lie to Kuroko. For only a second he looks sad while he answers. “I don't know anymore.”

 

Kuroko is confused and doesn't know how interpret this, thus he only tells. “I hope you find your answer Akashi-kun.”

 

_Oreshi_ hopes it too, because he also doesn't know the response any longer.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Rakuzan basketball team wins the final match and qualifies for the inter high.

 

“We should celebrate it.” The phantom player tells his teammates.

 

“Tetsuya, for us victory is as normal as breathing, do you celebrate for the things you usually get?”

 

“I don't care. I am happy.” Kuroko retorts back with a poker face, but his surroundings are shining with happiness.

 

“Please, Sei-chan! Kuro-chan is so joyful! Let's celebrates it.” Mibuchi says.

 

“Party means food and you can never refuse food!” Nebuya says.

 

“Don't be such a spoil sport, captain!” Hayama says.

 

And Kuroko adds to the finishing touch. “Please Akashi-kun”

 

“Okay.” Akashi face palmed. Why can't he say no to Tetsuya? _‘Oh well, such a minor thing I can grant it.’_

 

“Let's go.” Kuroko takes Akashi's hand. Suddenly, the red head feels like the party is a good idea.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

The summer passes quickly and the only important event for the basketball club is the training camp.

 

Akashi takes the club to a resort completed with gyms and basketball court.

 

“Akashi is really a rich bastard.” Nebuya comments.

 

“Moderate your language, gorilla.” Mibuchi scolds.

 

“This will be fun” Hayama adds.

 

“I wanted to bring Nigou...”

 

“I'm sorry Tetsuya, this structure doesn't allow animals.”

 

“But Nigou will feel lonely.”

 

“Don't worry, I thought about it.”

 

_Akashi says, “If I return and the dog is sad, I will have your head! Do you understand?”_

 

“ _Yes, sir!” The poor student vice president replies. He is so scared! He will love this dog more than his own life!_

 

“The first and last day will be rest. The days between will be training. The assignment of the room is: me with Tetsuya, Kotaro and Reo, Eikichi and...”

 

After Akashi told every directive, the basketball players begin to scout the place.

 

Mibuchi is particularly excited to get a massage.

 

Nebuya goes to the restaurant.

 

Hayama runs without a destination like a madman.

 

Akashi makes the training menu for the camp. Afterward, he's going to play shogi with himself.

 

Kuroko finds a very nice spot and begins to read a book.

 

The day passed and all are fast asleep minus Akashi who is too nervous to do this act. The thought that Tetsuya is asleep near him makes his heart beat unruly. He doesn't know what do anymore. He sneaks near the sleeping phantom. He wants to touch his soft skin but resists, he doesn't want to wake him. He is confused about why the boy has so much power over him.

 

_Oreshi_ too is confused, this feeling is familiar and at the same time not, like the air he can't grip.

Akashi sighs and enters his bed. He spends the night trying to fall asleep.

 

The next days also passed really fast between training from the hell to another. Akashi is a slave driver. The first day of practice was the worst, Akashi was in really bad mood, and asked the coach the permission to retire in his room before the others. The next day and the days after, he asked the same permission. The basketball club is debating what is going on. Nobody knows Akashi goes to sleep before the phantom otherwise he can't fall asleep.

 

The day before the last, coach Shirogane decides to give them free time, because they worked really hard during the camp. The basketball players go to swim in the pool.

 

Akashi lies in a deckchair to feel the sun. He notices Kuroko siting near the poolside, wearing clothes instead of a swimsuit and reading a book.

 

“Don't you want to swim?”

 

“I don't know how.”

 

An evil idea forms in Akashi's head. He can take revenge for all the past insubordinations. “Takes off the t-shirt. I will teach you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Tetsuya you can't disobey me.”

 

“No.”

 

Akashi loses his temper and tries to take off the T-shirt with force. Kuroko opposes him and falls in the pool.

 

“Tetsuya!” The red head yells alarmed.

 

Kuroko resurfaces and swims fast. He gets out the pool. With the angriest aura he can emit, even though the poker face, the phantom punches Akashi in his face and runs away. He reaches his room and locks the door.

 

Akashi is shocked. All the club members are shocked. What did the captain do to blow up the patience of the phantom teen that would rival a saint?

 

Akashi runs after Kuroko only to find a locked door.

 

“Tetsuya, open up.”

 

The phantom doesn't reply.

 

“Tetsuya!” Akashi gives up. What did he do? The red teen goes to Mibuchi and Hayama's room to ask shelter for the night.

 

“You should apologize, Sei-chan!” Mibuchi _tries_ to advice the crimson haired boy.

 

“I am always right Reo, Tetsuya has problems. He lied to me, he can swim! I don't understand why he is so angry.”

‘ _So stubborn.’_ Mibuchi faces palmed “Sei-chan, you can't force a person to do what he doesn't want. Do you want Kuro-chan to never talk with you again?”

 

Akashi doesn't want this, and he feels very bad, like someone is stabbing his brain or cursing him ( _Oreshi_ ) _This is what you call regret?_ The teen makes his resolve. He can't lose his trump card, he tries to delude himself. “Reo, Kotaro I want you to do something for me”

 

It's the last day of the summer camp. Kuroko bed hair is worse than the normal. He tossed in his sleep because of the nightmares. He hears a knock on the door and because he is still dizzy, so on instinct, he opens up.

 

Akashi almost laughs; the phantom’s bed hair is really something. Kuroko remembers yesterday’s event and tries to close the door, but Akashi is faster and blocks him.

 

“Tetsuya, I don't know what I did for make you upset, but I’m sorry...”

 

Kuroko doesn't believe it. The emperor is apologizing?! The ending of the world is near! “...Can you forgive me?”

 

Kuroko feels guilty. Akashi isn’t the one at fault. It's Kuroko's fault, because he has secrets he doesn't want to reveal.

 

“I forgive you.” Kuroko takes the initiative and touches Akashi's hand.

 

“Why were you mad?”

 

Kuroko musters his best poker face of ever. He can't tell the truth, because it's for Akashi well-being. Since when did he care so much for the red head?

 

He lies. “I am very scared of large amount of water”

 

“I'm sorry” Akashi hugs the phantom. Kuroko can't see him but in that moment Akashi's eyes are both crimson. Kuroko wants to cry, but he can't.

 

The day is passing nicely, all the basketball players are more caring of ever. They always ask what Kuroko wants to do first and Akashi never leaves the phantom teen side.

 

The night comes and Akashi leads Kuroko to the garden. The basketball club is behind them, except for the regulars. From there, the night sky is visible. Soon fireworks appear in the sky. It's a beautiful sight.

 

“Do you like it?” the captain asks mischievous.

 

“It's your doing?” the blue eyed boy is astonished.

 

“Technically Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi are operating the fireworks, but the idea was mine.”

 

“Akashi-kun, you didn't need to do such!”

 

“I always win and always right, but you seem to be always the exception. If I must apologize, I will do it as a befit of an Akashi. Tetsuya, I asked you this morning, but I will repeat again: Would you forgive me?”

 

“Yes I do” Kuroko's emotionless face sheds a single drop filled with guilt.

 

“Testuya, are you crying?”

 

The phantom lies, “An eyelash entered in my eye”

 

When the fireworks are over, the basketball club members go back to their rooms.

 

Akashi is so tired, he fell asleep even though he is in the same room with Kuroko. This time, it is Kuroko's turn not to sleep for the night.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

The interhigh tournament has arrived. Rakuzan basketball team gets on the train direct to Tokyo.

 

Kuroko takes a deep breath and drives away his fear. _Soon I will meet them again, the generation of the miracles and Aomine-kun._

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Omake 1

 

The adventure of Nigou and the vice pres.

 

The vice pres. goes to the dog. “Nigou do you want to take a walk?

 

The dog barks in approval. The vice pres. frees Nigou from his chain and change it with the leash for walking. He turns around and doesn't see the dog anymore. _Oh my god. The dog is gone. Akashi will kill me!_

 

The vice pres. runs away to search for the dog. Nigou barks. The dog hasn't moved from his spot. His master’s weak presence must have rubbed off him.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Omake 2

 

Akashi and Kuroko return from the summer camp. The phantom is very happy to see his dog.

When they arrived to Nigou's dog house, they free the dog. Nigou licks his masters to welcome them back.

 

“Nigou, how did the vice pres. treat you?” Akashi asks him. The dog barks joyfully. “Very well, the vice pres. shall live”

 

Kuroko sweat drops.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the miracles finally make an appearance! And the plot will start to move. Also a little of Kuroko's past shall be revealed.


	5. Interhigh

Aomine gets the ball and score. The referee whistles. The match Tōō versus Kaijou ended with Too as the winner.

 

“It turned out how I thought it would; Aomine is the winner.” Akashi states. Rakuzan team is sitting in the bleachers.

 

Kuroko observes Kise crying with his team, while Aomine leaves with a frown in his face.

 

“Kise-kun is the real winner, Akashi-kun.”

 

Akashi stares the phantom, confused.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Rakuzan goes to the final match. Because Aomine got injured, so he couldn't play, and thus, Tōō lost against Yousen. Akashi ordered Murasakibara not to play.

 

“Why did you order this?” The Phantom asks his captain.

 

“Because of the oath the generation of miracle exchanged in middle school. We would fight against each other on the same stage, but right now there are only Atsushi and I. To be fair, we will fight during the Winter Cup. I'm sure we will be all present.”

 

Akashi keeps his talk, “Without Atsushi, Yousen won't be a challenge and I feel a little nostalgic, therefore you will manipulate the games to keep a perfect lead of 100 points. Let them score a little, so there will be a little action in the game. Trying to control the score is more complicated hence it will be a new practice for all of you.”

 

Kuroko turns pale, _‘Not again!’_

 

The match begins. Surprisingly, Yousen players is better than what they first though, especially the cute boy with a mole under the only eye he showed. He could be on par with the GOM. Mibuchi happily volunteer to mark him. However, Himuro alone isn't strong enough to change the scheme Akashi asked them to do. The uncrowned generals begin to let the opponent score, but Kuroko butts in. He steals every ball he can and passes; if he can't pass, he is willing to let the ball go out of the basketball court.

 

Akashi calls time out. The players came back to the bench. “Tetsuya, what is the meaning of this?”

 

“I don't like this strategy. You are mocking our opponent.”

 

“You can't disobey me. Lately, I let you do what you want, but the games are another story. If you don't want to play how I tell you to do, promise or not, I will substitute you.”

 

Kuroko stares his other teammates. “Do you really want to play like this? Do you want to sully the sport we play? How would you react if the opponents do this to us?” There is a pregnant silence for a minute.

 

“I would get really angry!” Nebuya yells.

 

“I would feel really pathetic if they are thinking they can mess with me.” Hayama says.

 

“Poor cutie!” Mibuchi squeals, addressing it towards Himuro. “Sei-chan, change the strategy, please!”

 

“You will play like I tell you to do or you don't get to play at all. You are out!”

 

For the first time, coach Shirogane interferes. He always left Akashi to do how he liked, but this time, he is insane! “Akashi. I am the coach, so I get to decide. You can't take out all the regulars. Guys, you can play like how you want to.”

 

“Yes, coach!”

 

Rakuzan, with renewed vigor, plays against Yousen with all their strength. Rakuzan crushes them and Yousen swears revenge in the Winter Cup, but at least their pride is still intact.

 

Akashi is beyond angry.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Kuroko walks to the wending machine. He wants to avoid Akashi as long as possible.

 

He takes the last Pocari bottle when a pink haired girl comes and complains the absence over said drink.

 

“Dai-chan will be all grumpy on me.” She turns to crush on Kuroko.

 

“Are you alright?” Kuroko asks her.

 

“I am...” Momoi stares at the phantom. “You are Akashi-kun’s teammate, right? You are really a mystery; I couldn't find anything about you! I'm Momoi Satsuki, the manager of Tōō. You really look weak, but you played very well” _‘And this is so strange! My heart is so jumpy and I can't take him off of my head!’_

 

Kuroko spots a tanned skin and dark blue hair.

 

“Thank you for the compliment, but now I must go.” Kuroko starts to walk.

 

Momoi thinks, _‘So rude.’_

 

Kuroko turns toward her again, “You can have this.” and gives to her the last Pocari bottle. The pink haired manager feels the love's arrow pierce her heart.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Aomine is alone in the corridor when a small voice breaks the silence. “Domo, Aomine-kun.”

 

“A ghost!” Aomine screams in an unmanly voice. After a while, he can finally see Kuroko.

 

“Tetsu, don't scare me like that!”

 

“Tetsu? Do you remember me?”

 

“How can I forget the only one who stole a ball from me during third year middle school? I asked you your name, do you remember?”

 

_Third year of middle school. Interhigh, final match. Teiko vs Meiko._

 

_Meiko's bench._

 

“ _Where is Kuroko?” the coach asks._

 

“ _He got involved in a family problem. His grandmother broke a hand, so he took her at the hospital this morning. He will come here during the second half.” Ogiwara Shigehiro answers._

 

“ _Between all the days, the final. He must be cursed.” Meiko's captain mutters._

 

_Ogiwara without care of the rules goes to Teiko bench. He yells to them, “I don't care you are the powerful generation of miracles, we will play with all our strength!”_

 

_What insolence, Akashi thinks, he sees the bored face of his teammates,_ ‘I've got an idea.’ _he smirks with evil intent. Kise says “Ne- Akashicchi, listen...”_

 

_The match starts. Teiko gets the first ball, Aomine makes a powerful slum dunks and the hoop shakes. The match keeps on and Meiko finally gets the ball and scores. The generation of miracles is really strong, but the fact that Meiko can score make them proud. Suddenly they can't touch the ball anymore. When the lead become of 50 point, the first half of the game ends._

 

_Akashi gets a call from his father; he has to leave the court. “When I return, if I found out that you didn't make exactly 100 point of difference, I will deal with you_ _personally.”_

 

_Mayuzumi enters the game to substitute Akashi._

 

_The same moment the red haired captain leaves the stage, on the other side of the court Kuroko arrives. “Sorry for the lateness.” The phantom bows to everyone._

 

“ _Kuroko, you are finally here.” Ogiwara fist bump with him._

 

“ _How is the match?”_

 

“ _Really bad, they are real monsters, but we can't give up, right?”_

 

“ _Right.” Kuroko smiles towards his childhood friend._

 

_The second half begins. The pressure the GOM release is frightening, but the phantom and his teammates play with all of their will. Kuroko tries misdirection, but always gets blocked by Mayuzumi._

 

_Teiko team keeps scoring, the hoop always trembling and making weird sounds from the strength of Aomine, Kise and also Murasakibara when he wants to pass in offense._

 

_When the GOM are near to reach the 100 point lead, they strangely stop to score and suddenly a Meiko's player get the ball. Thus the team realizes. They got toyed by the opponent. There isn't a single shoot obtained by their work. They feel like crying, they feel their pride being crushed, they feel like they are nothing. The Meiko's players don't want to play anymore._

 

“ _You are as the others, you are weak.” Aomine mutters to the Meiko's team. He suddenly freezes and by instinct, he dodges an attack. Kuroko has tried to steal the ball from Aomine._

 

“ _Still didn't give up, weakling?”_

 

“ _Until the match it's over, the chances aren't zero, and until there is a chance, I will never give up!”_

 

_The fire in Kuroko's eyes lights on Aomine even if it's only a little bit. Kuroko tries and tries to stop the tanned player. Mayuzumi doesn't interfere anymore; the match is ending, so he's leaving them alone, they are the only one that is still playing by now. Kuroko keeps observing Aomine and learned his movement patters. During the fight, they also find they share the same basketball sense. In different conditions, they could be great partners. Aomine scores the 100_ _th_ _point of difference. There are only 10 seconds left to the match's ending._

 

“ _Give up; you can't score 101 points in 10 seconds.”_

 

“ _I know I can't win anymore, but for the pride and love of this sport, I will make Meiko scores a hoop with its own strength!”_

 

_Kuroko, with all his capacity, vanishes from the sigh of Aomine; and with all his determination, he finally steals the ball from him. Kuroko passes, but Ogiwara doesn't move and the ball goes out. Kuroko didn't give up, but his team did. The referee whistles. The match is over._

 

“ _What is your name?” Aomine asks the smaller phantom._

 

“ _Kuroko Tetsuya.”_

 

_Akashi didn't return on the basketball court, because he was sure his team would do what he told them._

 

“You didn't give up until the very end, and your spirit wasn't crushed like the others...”

 

Kuroko almost laughs at the irony; his spirit wasn't crushed but happened _literally_. His poker face doesn't show any of his dark emotions and unruly heartbeat.

 

“...the tournament would be better if there are more players like you, also that Bakagami from Seirin isn't bad, but I'm better.”

 

Aomine keeps on the talk, “I would never image YOU would be in the same team with Akashi.”

 

Kuroko says, “It was a coincidence that we entered the same school, but he can help me to defeat all of you.”

 

“Do you want revenge?”

 

Kuroko smiles sorrowfully. “Maybe in the beginning, but when I met Akashi-kun and thought about you, I don't want to become cruel like that. The GOM are also suffering and I understand what means to hate the sport you love. It's very painful. Therefore, I decided I will make all of you love basketball again.”

 

“Try if you can, but the only one who can beat me is me! And I saw Akashi, he is clearly very pissed. I don't think he will let you play again.”

 

Kuroko's eyes become a little mischievous. “Don't worry; I will deal with Akashi-kun.”

 

A girl's voice interrupts them. “Dai-chan, here is your Pocari. Are you talking with someone?”

 

Momoi sees the phantom player and stutters, “A-ah, hel-hello ag-again.” Suddenly, an idea comes to her. “Please give me your e-mail address.”

 

Kuroko don't think it's a problem; hence he gives it to her.

 

“I must go back to my team. It was a pleasure to meet you, Momoi-san. Bye, Aomine-kun.”

 

“I will see you during the Winter Cup, Tetsu.”

 

The phantom teen leaves them.

 

“You know him?” Momoi asks “When? How?”

 

“It was during the final match in middle school. It isn't my fault you missed it because a fever”

 

Momoi put her hands on her hair. “Midorin was right! He said to me the day before the final that Taurus would miss something of important!”

 

“Satsuki, you are annoying! Why do you care so much about Tetsu?”

 

“Because... because...” Momoi fainted with heart on her eyes.

 

Aomine’s sweat drops.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Kuroko joins his basketball team. He goes near the red head captain.

 

“This isn't the moment. I will deal with you and the others when we come back to Kyoto.” Akashi is dead furious.

 

Kuroko feels that soon he will fight a storm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who see Kuroko too much idealist and sympathetic with the GOM, this is only a part of his past, there is much more behind his decision. Next chapter: Kuroko vs Akashi. Who will win?


	6. Welcome back Akashi-kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I' m sorry for the lack of Akakuro during the previous chapter. This will make up for it.

Akashi doesn't talk with anyone during the whole travel back home.

The basketball team is scared about what will happen to them. Rakuzan won the Inter high and yet there isn't a single one who wants to celebrate. The tension is killing every passengers on the train.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_Kyoto, Rakuzan gym, only the regulars are present._

 

Akashi is furious. His basketball team dared to rebel against him who always right! Him, the captain! He must teach them a lesson and establishes the power hierarchy. The red head knows how do this and in the same time confirms a suspicion about his ability.

The crimson captain glares his teammates especially Tetsuya, the most dangerous one.

“You think you are more superior than me to go against my orders? You have disappointed me, shall I teach you who is the better basketball player? I order all of you to play together against me!”

“Akashi-captain you can't defeat us alone!” Hayama yells.

“Sei-chan, reconsider it!” Mibuchi adds.

“I'm in! Finally I can make you eat the ground!” Nebuya yells, he never gets back a challenge.

Kuroko thinks this is an opportunity to save his post in the team. Also, to take down Akashi' superior complex is always a good thing.

The players place themselves in position. The match begins.

Akashi throws them a dirty look likes he is watching trash. He is really disappointed. The pressure he gives to them is more powerful of the usual. The regulars are confused, what is happening?

The ball is thrown in the air. Akashi is so fast that he gets the ball before Hayama, evades Kuroko, Mibuchi after, ankle breaks Nebuya and scores.

The same thing happens again and again. Kuroko is astonished! _Why Akashi-kun is so strong? Possible this is..._

Akashi glares to Kuroko “It's exactly what are you thinking Tetsuya. I'm in the zone. How I suspected my trigger is when I am so disappointed about others that I have to take the matter with my own hands and decided to abandon you”

The uncrowned generals can't believe it! They can't pass beyond the red head. They can't score or steal the ball from him, because Akashi can foresee what they will do to him, and with his emperor eye he can see clearly Kuroko. The captain is a monster or more likes a god. Who can win against a god?

Hayama, Nebuya and Mibuchi are tired, for the first time in their life they feel powerless.

Kuroko looks at them. He knows what face his teammates are doing. It's the same the Meiko players did. A look of absolute despair, especially Hayama, because between them he is the most perceptive about Akashi threatening aura thanks his animal instincts.

Kuroko doesn't want to give up or all the work he put during these months with the team would go wasted. If Akashi wins with only talent, the phantom's basketball and the strength derived by teamwork would be denied. The love of the sport would disappear. He would lose the chance to help the GOM and keep his promise with Aomine-kun. More important, _Akashi-kun would be all alone._

Kuroko thinks and thinks about what he can possible do. What did he do during this months? What are his talents? There is only misdirection or has he more? Kuroko searches into himself, he remembers he watched steadily the others to learn moves and patters, because his lacks of physical strength he can only use his brain. To use his play style he must always know where his teammate are. Kuroko remembers the only moment he won against Akashi and suddenly an idea come to be. _This is a dangerous gamble, can I make it work?_ Kuroko pictures in his mind Nebuya, Mibuchi, Hayama and last Akashi. He could do this. Because he was near them all this time, because he trusts them.

“ Have you given up yet?” Akashi asks them with a dark pleased look.

“One more time” Kuroko begs. The sky blue teen looks at the others players “Please”.

Hayama is the first to nod. He has a debt with the phantom. Mibuchi and Nebuya join him. They can go only a more time, aren't they?

Kuroko can picture everything. How Akashi drills the ball, how Hayama is preparing to steal. Where Mibuchi and Nebuya are placed to try to stop Akashi's advance. It's likes he holds his own version of emperor eye.

When the red head goes through the blond teen, Kuroko steal the ball from Akashi and without even turns back he passes precisely the ball to Mibuchi. Said teen score a three pointer.

All the basketball players in the gym are petrified by the surprise.

Kuroko goes to Hayama “ Follow my movements, partner up with me” the blond nods to the bluenette.

Akashi can't believe this. _This is a coincidence, I always win!_

The crimson captain charges once on more. He dodges Hayama and begins to go through Tetsuya, but the phantom teen moves differently from what he predicted. Kuroko takes the ball and passes it to Hayama who goes beyond the red head. The blond slums dunk.

_This is impossible! I can't lose! To win is the reason I was born!_ _Bokushi_ Akashi falls on the floor, closes his eyes and despairs like a madman. Kuroko and the others go near Akashi, what is happening? They are so worried!

Akashi feels a unbearable pain in his chest _This is defeat?_

_Little brother, now you can rest, Oreshi_ tells him.

Akashi calms, his aura becomes more kinder and slowly opens his eyes, both of them are red.

Kuroko surprised asks him “ Who are you?”

The red head smiles kindly “ I'm Akashi Seijuurou of course. I always wanted to speak with you Kuroko”

Thus Akashi starts to tell them his past. How Aomine started to skip practice. How Akashi felt pressured at home, by his position as captain and his teammates' progress, his fear to be left. How Murasakibara challenged him and his second personality was born. How said personality destroyed the team.

He talks about how he could get out but only for to be a mere substitution.

He talks about the oath. He would become his teammates' enemy, takes all their suffering and make amends.

He talks about how he trusted that the GOM would defeat his second personality and free him.

“I never imagined that I would be defeat by a stranger and furthermore a new teammate. This is my first time to seriously taste defeat. My chest is in pain, I don't want to feel this again”.

Nobody speaks. The players try to absorb the new information. The silence rules in the gym.

“Akashi-kun is stupid” Kuroko comments blunt with his deadpanned voice “ Why did you take the burden all alone? You have everyone” _You have me,_ is the phantom's unvoiced thought.

Akashi remembers the whole time he spent with his new team. He remembers his moments with Kuroko, how this little phantom can always surpass his expectations and has managed to defeat him. Now he has lost, he feels his burdens leaving his shoulder. With clear mind and heart, he also finds the answer to the question Kuroko asked him long time ago.

“I didn't ask help because deep in my soul, I always thought to be alone but now I can tell you I love basketball Kuroko, and I very happy to have met you” Akashi smiles, his heart beats faster and as the sun that comes after the clouds he can finally give a name to his feelings.

“ Ah, that it was... I was in love with Kuroko all along” the red head, lost in his mind, voices his thinking.

“ What!?” the basketball regulars yell the same time.

Akashi notices his slip of tongue and blushes deep red. He can't take it back anymore, hence why not to go for the kill?

“I love you Kuroko” the crimson eyed boy begins “You don't have to give me a reply, if my feeling aren't annoyance for you, could you keep to play basketball with me and this team?”

Kuroko feels butterfly in his stomach, his heart beats faster. It's a miracle his face doesn't make a idiotic smile, he feels so happy. _This is why I can't bear the thought about a hurt Akashi-kun or him all alone._

“I'm also in love with you Akashi-kun” the bluenette replies blunt.

“What!?” the others again plus Akashi yell.

The red haired boy is so happy but a dark thought clouds his joy “ You don't love me, you love the other me”

Kuroko is astonished. Akashi is doubting his feeling?

“I will say it again. Akashi-kun is stupid. From now on I will call you Bakashi-kun. The other Bakashi-kun is a extremism of your personality with the only intent to win. He was born from your needs, your darkness thus you share the same heart and soul, right now he is within you. The other Bakashi-kun is a part of you how you also are a part of him. My guts are telling me the kindness I fell for is both his and yours. It's true I met only the other Bakashi-kun, but I want to know you as well. Bakashi-kun, can you give me the chance to love the whole you?”

The red head sheds a single tear from the joy “Yes, you can, but please quit to call me Bakashi-kun” and gives a chaste kiss on the phantom's lips.

“ A new couple is born! I'm so envious!” Mibuchi squeals in full joy.

“Akashi-captain, Kuro-chan congratulations” Hayama adds.

“I dare say to celebrate! Let's go toward the gyudon stall!” Nebuya adds.

“You only want to eat, you stupid gorilla” Mibuchi charges him.

The red head gives a healthy laughter from his teammate's actions.

“Welcome back Akashi-kun” Kuroko tells Akashi with a smile.

“I'm glad to be back” he replies also with a smile.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Now I have come back, I must atone for all my sins. I will repair the damages I caused to the others generation of miracles. Would you give me a hand?” Akashi begs Rakuzan basketball team.

“ Of course Sei-chan” Mibuchi answers.

“ I'm in your command, Akashi-captain” Hayama adds.

“ We have to defeat them, right? Count on me!” Nebuya yells.

“ I will help you, Akashi-kun. We will make the GOM to love basketball again” Kuroko takes Akashi's hand.

The red head smiles with confidence. Together they are invincible.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If during the start of the school year, you told Kuroko that he would fall in love with Akashi and begin a relationship with him, he would have told you it was impossible. But right now the phantom is torn in this predicament. How long can he hide his secret? Kuroko hopes the longer possible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be full of Akakuro fluffs!


	7. Waiting for the Winter Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is time before the Winter cup and also there are the three big events! School festival, Akashi's birthday and Christmas.

The basketball practice is over. When the players leave the locker room, Akashi approaches the phantom “I would like to escort you home, it's really late”

“I'm not a girl Akashi-kun, I can walk alone” Kuroko replies.

“Can't I pass quality time with my lover?” the red head pout (only because he is alone with Kuroko).

Kuroko is proud that Akashi can take off a little bit his mask of perfection when he is alone with the phantom “Okay, you can come with me”.

The basketball captain and Kuroko enjoy their walk. They arrive to Kuroko's house.

“Goodbye Kuroko, I will see you tomorrow” the red head gives a quick kiss to the phantom's lips.

“You used to call me Tetsuya for months, It's weird to listen you call me by surname now we are a couple”

“I will call you by your name if you use my name as well”

“Sorry, I will stick with Akashi-kun”

“I will call you Kuroko-san” Akashi threatens the blue head.

Kuroko goes near Akashi's ear and slowly whispers “Okay, Seijuurou” with a low and sexy voice.

Akashi blushes deep and becomes of stone.

“Akashi-kun shouldn't ask something he isn't ready to hear” Kuroko enters his home and leaves the petrified red head outside. The sky blue haired boy smiles mischievous, _Akashi-kun is so fun to mess around_.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi wants to take his boyfriend to a date but he doesn't know what to do. He hears the girls in his class talk about first day and shojo manga. He goes in the school library to search date material. He sees the huge shelf filled with said manga. Akashi ponders, _Tetsuya isn't a girl, will this be okay?_

Next to the shojo manga, Akashi notices the yaoi, _this would be helpful_.

To safeguard his reputation he also borrows a history book to cover the real deal.

Akashi starts to read... the boy becomes red like his hair, _This is so indecent! How can they do this! During their first date!_

“What are you reading about Akashi-kun?” the red head jump up his seat. He stutters “Tetsuya, why are you here?”

“To borrow a book?” Kuroko makes a surprised face “Akashi-kun what is that behind you?”

Akashi turns his face to the back “ What?”

The phantom successfully manages to distract the red head and takes the manga from Akashi's hands. Kuroko read it. “If Akashi-kun thinks because we got together you can bed me anytime, I will break off with you, pervert ”

“Tetsuya, you got it wrong. I swear I don't think like that. I only wanted...” Akashi takes a deep breath and recompose himself “ to search material for making the best date plan for you. You only deserve the best”.

Kuroko smiles “I don't need fancy date Akashi-kun. Stay with you is enough. Do you want to spend this Saturday afternoon with me?”

“I do” Akashi returns the smile.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi waits for Kuroko to show up. He is wearing really expensive clothes and looks like a model for Armani. In the distance, Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya are spying their captain.

“What hell are we doing here?” Nebuya asks.

“I want to see the date between Sei-chan and Kuro-chan. This will be so cute!” squeals Mibuchi.

“Why are me and Gori with you? Although I want to see Akashi-captain behaving like a normal human” Hayama asks him.

“Because if we get found out by Sei-chan, you will be my meat shield”

“Goodbye” Hayama and Nebuya start to walk away. Mibuchi stops them “You can't leave me alone! We are a team!”

“Good afternoon Akashi-kun” the phantom greets Akashi. He is wearing a very plain T-shirt and jeans.

“I should have gone to Kuro-chan's house and choose the clothes for him!” cries Mibuchi in the distance.

“Tetsuya, you are so cute” Akashi smiles.

“This is when the others say Love is blind?” states Hayama in the distance.

Akashi and Kuroko walk in the street and enjoy each other presence. The uncrowned generals follow them.

“Next to Akashi-captain, Kuro-chan is more invisible than usually”

“Oh, trouble are coming”

A girls group is trying to flirt with Akashi. They don't even notice the phantom.

“I'm sorry but I have prior engagement with him” Akashi points Kuroko.

The girls scream “ When did you get here?”

“I'm here from the beginning. Don't worry ladies, you are so beautiful that you shouldn't have any trouble to find a person willing to spend the day with you” the phantom smiles. All the girls hearts start to beat faster and their cheeks blush.

“Excuse us, we must go” Akashi gives a polite and sweet smile, but his mood is completely different. He takes Kuroko's hand and leaves the group.

“Tetsuya, why did you smile to those girls?” Akashi tries to restrain his jealousy with the facade of a sweet smile.

“Because my grandmother taught me to be kind to the ladies” Kuroko replies with deadpanned voice.

This situation happens again and again. Girls go to flirt with Akashi and leave with heart in their eyes for Kuroko. Akashi's mood becomes darker and darker while his smile grows sweeter and sweeter.

The uncrowned generals see everything.

“Kuro-chan is a ladyman” Hayama states.

“Should I ask him a tip about?” Nebuya mutters.

“Poor Sei-chan!” Mibuchi adds.

Akashi loses Kuroko from his sight “Tetsuya! Where are you?”

“Akashi-kun I'm here” Kuroko gives a red stuffed lion to the red head “Akashi-kun is in bad mood, cheer up”

“Testuya, I'm not a girl, I don't like stuffed toys”

“But I'm sure Akashi-kun will treasure everything I give him. Because Akashi-kun is a good boyfriend” Kuroko smiles to him.

Akashi blushes and squeezes the lion “Shall we go to the park?” his mood is better.

“Okay” Kuroko nods.

The uncrowned generals think the same, _a real player_.

Mibuchi hears his cellphone vibrating. The caller is Akashi. Mibuchi's heart stops to beat.

“Ah, Sei-chan, why are you calling me?”

“Mibuchi, I know you with the others are following me and Tetsuya, but I will forgive you if you do me a favor”

“What do you want us to do?”

“Find the name of all the girls who disturbed my date”

“Why Sei-chan?”

“I must fill a lawsuit against them. They will never get near Tetsuya again” Akashi closes the call.

Mibuchi and the others sweatdrop. This new Akashi is scary as well in a different way.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Kuroko wants a vanilla milkshake, but the school cafeteria doesn't sell them. He also made a promise to Akashi about not to drink them when he is with him. But it's still valid with the new Akashi?

“Akashi-kun, I want a milkshake”

“There aren't any here Tetsuya”

“Akashi-kun can change it”

“No, the beverage is unhealthy and I can't change the school rule for this little thing”

“I will give you an hug”

Akashi is very tempted. A part some kisses or hold hands, Kuroko doesn't give much physic contact.

“Okay, but only one a day.”

“Thank you Akashi-kun” the phantom hugs his boyfriend. Akashi welcomes the deed with pleasure.

The uncrowned generals sweat drop. _Kuro-chan has become the master of the school._

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_Rakuzan gym_

The time of the school festival has come.

Akashi asks Kuroko “What is your class doing for the school festival?”

“A hunted cafe” replies monotone the phantom.

“You will dress in costume. So cute” Mibuchi adds.

“No I won't, the uniforms are normal”

“Why is a hunted cafe in this case?”

“I will serve the tables”

The basketball players imagine the reaction of the customers about drinks magically appearing.

“What are you going to do Akashi-kun?”

“The girls in my class decided this: customers will pay to have a chance to play against me in a shogi game. The winner will get a photo with me. Don't worry Tetsuya, nobody will defeat me”.

Akashi talks to everyone “There will be a contest for the various clubs in the school. The winner will get more funds. We must win. The contest is about performing. So, there is someone having another talent apart basketball?”

“ I can play the guitar!” Hayama says.

“Really? I can play the bass” Mibuchi adds.

“ My grandmother told me I can sing. I'm not too sure about my talent, but I can do my best” the phantom adds.

“It's decided. You will make a band. Nebuya, learn how to play the drums.”

The players image the monkey toy who beats the cymbals. They mentally laugh.

“What is your role on this Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asks the red head.

“I won't take part to this because I'm too busy patrolling the preparation of school festival. Also I will be one of the judges. So do your best. After basketball practice you can use the music room.”

Akashi smiles sweet to Kuroko “I can't wait to hear your sing”.

“I will do my best”.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

The school festival starts. The basketball players are all busy and work hard for their class. Akashi as he promised, won every shogi games. The girls are sad because they can't take the photo but to see the red head this close is a reward for them. The crimson male also patrols every activity.

The days pass and finally the last event, the contest begins.

Akashi sit next to the other judges: the music teacher, the art teacher and the drama teacher.

The various club perform and the basketball club's turn arrives.

Nebuya enters with the drums. He is wearing black trousers, beige shirt, black jacket, black tie and hat.

Mibuchi enters with the buss and he is wearing the same outfit, the difference is the white shirt.

Hayama enters with the guitar. Same outfit but the shirt is orange.

The teens begin to play. _Where is the vocalist?_ The whole audience ponders. They hear a beautiful voice sings and finally appear to the sight a light blue haired teen wearing the same outfit as the others minus the light blue shirt, with a mick in his hand.

The whole audience is astonished. This singer is so good! Like a pro. The teachers are also surprised, they have such a talent in the school?

Akashi smiles. Kuroko always has something new to show him. He is also a bit jealous because he want to be the only one to listen him singing.

The song ends. The whole crowd claps and asks another song.

“I will dedicate this to the person I love” Kuroko says.

The audience is surprised. How can such a wonderful singing voice sound so monotonous when it speak normal?

Kuroko sings a beautiful and sweet love song. Akashi's heart beats unruly, he almost cries from the joy; the red head restrains himself to go on the stage and kiss senseless the phantom player.

The judges unanimous declare “The basketball club is the winner”.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_Backstage_

Kuroko bows to the leaving music teacher. Akashi goes to the phantom and kisses him very deep.

“I didn't know that Tetsuya is the romantic type”

“Because Akashi-kun's ego is so big, I knew a great gesture would make you happy”

“I too happy to get angry but don't ruin the mood with your blunt comment, Tetsuya”

Akashi also adds “ What did the music teacher want from you?”

“He wanted me aim to be a pro, but I refused him”

“Why?”

“Basketball is more important, also if I become a pro, Akashi-kun would go bankrupt because you would buy all my merchandise, you want me all for yourself”

“Tetsuya knows me very well” Akashi kisses Kuroko again.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Tetsuya is cheating on me” a day Akashi throws this bomb.

“Why do you thinks so?” Mibuchi alarmed asks him.

“Tetsuya called off tomorrow's date and didn't want to tell me where he's going”

“ This doesn't mean he is cheating”

“But he has a secret with me. I must know it. Tomorrow we will follow him”

“We? Don't involve me with your love quarrel!” Nebuya adds.

“This could be fun! It's like play detective!” Hayama says.

“It's decided. Tomorrow we will tail him after school” Akashi ends the talk.

The next day, they follow the phantom. Usually would be impossible, but with Akashi emperor eye they can do it. Kuroko enters into an hospital. The basketball player enter as well.

“Sei-chan, he only went to visit someone, you are worrying too much” Mibuchi says.

“Why did he hide it from me? He could have an affair with this person! I must know it!” Akashi replies.

“Sei-chan, calm down, could be a relative!”

“ We should ask the nurse where Kuro-chan went!” says Hayama.

Akashi goes to the nearest nurse with a business smile “ Excuse me, my friend went to visit a patient but he forgot something at school, therefore we come here to return it to him, but I don't know the room's number”

The nurse asks him “ What does your friend look like?”

“He is short, light blue hair and eyes. He also has a weak presence.”

“ Your friend name is Kuroko Tetsuya?”

“ Yes, it is. How do you know him?”

“You guys are mistaken. He didn't come here to visit someone. He is the patient.”

“What?” the Rakuzan basketball team widen their eyes in shock.

“Right now, he is taking exams, so you can wait for him in the waiting room.”

They sit in the waiting hall. Hayama is the first to break the silence “Kuro-chan is going to die”.

Nebuya hit Hayama “Don't bring bad luck!”

“Sei-chan, are you okay?” Mibuchi asks the red head.

Akashi sits still and doesn't reply. He doesn't like hospitals. This place robbed him a dear person. First his mother, he's going to lose Tetsuya as well?

“What are you doing here?” a small deadpanned voice asks them.

Akashi moves from his post and tightens his arm around Kuroko, he is scared that the phantom would disappear from his life.

“Kuro-chan are you dying?” Hayama asks him.

Kuroko laughs “ I go to the hospital and the first thing you think it's me dying. You have too much imagination, I'm fine.”

Akashi regains his calmness “ Why are you in the hospital? What exams did you take?”

“When I was in middle school I got caught in an accident. I'm perfectly healed, this is only an exam to see if some complications are arisen. I haven't any, don't worry”

“Why, you didn't tell me!” Akashi asks him furious.

“I didn't want you to worry for nothing. The past is the past and I'm perfectly healthy”

Akashi feels relieved, but he doesn't release the phantom from his hold.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi is in a happy mood. Today is his birthday and would be the first that he spends with a lover. He goes to the gym for morning practice. He sees all the first string minus Kuroko. “Where is Tetsuya?”

“I don't know Sei-chan” Mibuchi replies.

“I didn't see him” Hayama says.

The morning practice passed and Kuroko didn't come.

Akashi tries to search for him in the school, but there isn't any trace about the phantom. The red head's mood changes. Strangely he also feels to be stared by the full school body. He hears laughter in the background. What is happening? His cellphone buzz. There are new messages.

From Midorima: Happy birthday Akashi, not that I care about it. Akashi thinks, _eternal tsundere_.

From Kise: Happy birthday Akashicchi! \\(^ w * )/ How is your day? Are you happy? What... the message is five pages long.

From Murasakibara: Aka-chin happy birthday, you will surely eat a big cake. I'm so envious.

From Momoi: Akashi-kun happy birthday! Because Dai-chan is shy he won't message you but he also wishes happy birthday to you!

From Mayuzumi: Happy birthday Akashi. Laugh until last.

Akashi smiles a little. He is happy the GoM remembered his birthday, but where is the person who he truly wish to spend the day with?

The red head captain sees a new message. From Tetsuya: school rooftop.

Akashi goes there. He doesn't see anyone. He feels hands cover his eyes. He would always know the owner of these hands. Kuroko leads Akashi to the grate. “Look down” he whispers in Akashi's ear. He takes off his hands. Akashi looks below and sees a very big _Happy birthday Akashi-kun_ written in the school yard. Ah, this is the reason people were staring him.

“This is so embarrassing Tetsuya”

“I wanted wish you happy birthday in a manner only me could do”

Kuroko gives a package to the basketball captain. The redhead opens it up. There is a cellphone strap with Nigou “Because Akashi-kun can have everything, I wanted make you something with my own hands, but I can only craft a little. Nigou has my eyes so when you will see this cellphone strap you will think about me...” Kuroko shows to the red head his cellphone. There is a cellphone strap with a red cat. The eyes are like Akashi “... and when I see mine I will think about you.”

Akashi kisses Kuroko “Thank you, I really appreciate it”.

They go to the gym together, hands clasped. When they open the gym's door they hear “Happy birthday Akashi-captain” the basketball club members have organized a party with a big cake. Nigou goes to his masters and licks them joyful. Akashi thinks this is the best birthday of ever.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

It's Christmas's eve. Akashi goes to a date with Kuroko. They see a very big Christmas's tree with very beautiful lights. They spend time together and are very happy. Akashi starts to walk home Kuroko hand in hand. The phantom asks him “ Is there someone in your home?”

Akashi smiles a little bitterly “My father is currently on a business trip, while the maids and stuff are with their family”

“This does it mean Akashi-kun will be alone?”

“Don't worry, I'm used.”

“This is a thing you shouldn't get used about. I will stay with you tonight. Tomorrow we will celebrate Christmas together with my family”

“Tetsuya I don't want to impose you”

“Akashi-kun, I love you, you would never be a burden” Kuroko gives a sincere kiss to Akashi.

“I love you too” the red head replies with low voice.

“However, there is a thing you must do with my family. You can't tell them we play basketball”

“Why?”

“My family hate this sport. They have forbidden me to play it. Akashi-kun, please” the phantom begs.

“Okay” the crimson head promises. He will wait until Kuroko is ready to tell him more about this.

The crimson and light blue teens return together to Akashi's house.

They enter the living room. There is an huge kotatsu. Akashi goes in the kitchen to make tea.

“I didn't think you are the kotatsu type Akashi-kun”

“There aren't Japanese people who dislike it. What do you want to do, Tetsuya?”

“ Let's see a very cheesy Christmas's movie”

They watch the movie under the warm of the kotatsu. During the movie Akashi starts to kiss the phantom more and more passionately, and Kuroko responds the kiss. The phantom teen begins to moan and Akashi put his hand under Kuroko's shirt to feel the naked skin. The blue haired boy stiffens and quickly removes the red head's hand from him. “Akashi-kun, I'm not ready yet” _I'm not ready to show you my scars_.

The crimson boy restrains his lust, he doesn't want to hurt his lover. He sweetly hugs the phantom.

“Don't worry, I will wait until you are ready”

“Thank you” Kuroko also brings his arms around Akashi.

Together they fell asleep hugging each other tight.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 It's time for the Winter cup. Akashi takes a deep breath. _Soon I will face my sins head-on_.

Kuroko takes the red head's hand “You aren't alone” and points the determined faces of the uncrowned generals.

Akashi smiles to his lover “You are right”. The two boys, hands clasped, enter the train directed to Tokyo.

 


	8. The oath

Rakuzan basketball team gets off the train. Akashi suspicious, watches Kuroko's moving bag. “Tetsuya, why is your bag moving?” Kuroko shrugs “You are imagining it”

“What's inside your bag?”

Kuroko tries to run. “Nebuya, Hayama, catch him!” the two uncrowned generals grab the phantom. Akashi takes the bag and opens it. Inside there is Nigou “Tetsuya...”

“I couldn't leave him alone. He is part of the club just like us.” Nigou barks to confirm Kuroko's statement.

Akashi gives up, it is too late after all “ We can't bring him on the bench, so he will stay with the cheer squad. We must hide him in your bag when we go in the hotel. Are you happy Tetsuya?” “Yes, I am” the sky blue teen pets the dog head.

“You could get punished because it.”

The phantom smiles mischievous “But I won't”

“How so?”

“Because Akashi-kun loves me too much” the phantom gives a soft peck to Akashi's cheek and goes ahead with the puppy. Akashi blushes madly, _Tetsuya will be my death._

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_Inside the hotel_

 

“I said the allocation of the the bench member. Now the regulars: Hayama shares the room with Nebuya while Mibuchi shares with me; Kuroko will stay in a single room with Nigou.”

“Why don't I share the room with you, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko poker face gives hint of sadness.

“Because we are in relationship, this is inappropriate. Also, I don't want you to share the room with anyone” the captain replies.

“Akashi-captain is afraid that he or someone else will pounce Kuro-chan!” Hayama adds with a idiotic smile on his face.

“Sei-chan is a pervert” Mibuchi says. He has the idiotic smile as well.

“You are a male, I understand” Nebuya adds in the same pace with the others. Nigou barks from the bag like he also wants to tease the red head.

Kuroko goes near Akashi “Don't worry, I still love you although you are a pervert”

Akashi, totally red like his hair glares them furious “I will get my revenge” and runs to his room.

Rakuzan basketball club members start to laugh. They foresee a black future for them, but seeing their captain this flustered, the pain is worth.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Rakuzan basketball team goes to the place where the Winter cup will be carried out. Kuroko sees Akashi texts with his cell phone. “What are you doing?”

“I'm summoning my ex-teammate, I want to see them before the games and declare my intention”

“May I go as well? Please” Kuroko's blue eyes shines with determination.

Akashi smiles sweetly and takes the phantom's hand “ Yes, you can. You are my support pillar”.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Mayuzumi finally shakes off Furihata. What is coach thinking? He doesn't need a babysitter! He sees Murasakibara. The giant makes a remarkable land post. He arrives to the meeting place. There are also the glassed tsundere greenhead with a scissor in his hand, the idiotic hyperactive blondy and the Aho ganguro “ The only left it's the shorty captain with the emperor complex” the other generation of miracles hear the sudden voice and yell scared. Murasakibara cries about his fallen chips “Mayuchin I will crush you” Kise stops the giant “ We are finally gathered, don't start a fight!”

“Yoh Mayuzumi! You think that you and Bakagami can reach the final and get revenge about this summer? You are the only one in the opposite block” Aomine says.

“Like I care about it. You should worry for yourself. Are you sure you will get in the final?”

“Like there is someone that could defeat me!”

“This is mean Aominecchi! I will defeat you!” Kise yells.

“I won't lose to any of you” Midorima states and pushes his glasses.

“I will crush you” Murasakibara adds.

“While you idiots will take each other out, I will comfortably wait for the winner to play against.” Mayuzumi says.

“Also, don't forget about Akashi” Midorima adds.

“Speaking about him, he is late!” Aomine yells.

If you speak about the devil, he shall smile upon you. Akashi arrives with his majestic aura “I really pleased I get to see you Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine and Mayuzumi” the red head stares to each one of them.

“Surname... Akashi, you came back?” Midorima asks surprised. The GOM observe their ex-captain and see his eyes both red.

“Yes, I came back” the red head smiles. “How?” Midorima asks him.

Kise goes toward the red head to hug him “Welcome back Akashicchi!” but he is stopped by someone “Please, refrain to hug my captain” and like from nowhere Kuroko appears. Kise yells with the others “ When did you get here?” minus Akashi, because he know that the phantom is with him, and Mayuzumi because like a fellow misdirection user he saw him arriving.

“I came here with Akashi-kun” deadpanned, the phantom replies. His poker face doesn't show emotion. “Who are you?” Midorima and Kise want to ask him but get interrupted by Aomine “Yoh Tetsu! I see you dealt with Akashi like you told me! Although I didn't think you could bring his original personality back”

“Domo Aomine-kun. Please don't speak like I plotted against Akashi-kun.”

_Tetsu? Aomine-kun?_ Akashi pays his attention toward the phantom “You know each other? and what does he mean by dealt with me?”

“Because Akashi-kun was angry with me during Inter high final, Aomine-kun pondered if you would have let me play in the Winter Cup”

“Do you know each other?” Midorima asks the tanned boy. The same question is in the face of the other teens, save Mayuzumi.

“You also met him, did you forget him?! Tetsu played against us during middle school third year Interhigh final! Teiko vs Meiko! He also came to talk with us after the game”

The generation of Miracles remember him. “You are the boy who came to scold us about the strategy Akashicchi told us to do!” Kise yells.

Akashi is confused. Kuroko met them before and he played against them? He was a Meiko player? “Why didn't I meet you?” he asks the phantom.

“I entered the game when you left the basketball court” Kuroko replies.

“Why you didn't tell me!?”

“This isn't the moment to talk about it. You have something you want to tell them”

“You are right, but get ready for later” Akashi faces his ex-teammate but he is interrupted “Hey, let me join you” and Kagami Taiga like he doesn't give a crap about privacy enters the talk.

“You are Kagami, Mayuzumi's partner. Nice to meet you” the red head smiles polite.

Kagami looks at Mayuzumi “You told me your ex-captain is the devil personified. He looks pretty nice to me”

“Shut your mouth, American kangaroo” Mayuzumi replies.

“What are you doing here Bakagami?!” Aomine says.

“What name you just have called me, Ahomine!” Kagami yells.

“Calm down. I have to explain why I summoned you here” the GOM plus Kagami lead their attention to Akashi “ In the past, instead of protecting you, I killed your love for basketball and destroyed ours team, but now I want to make amends. Midorima can you lend me your scissor?” Midorma give it to him. “I will never be blind about my surrounding again” he cuts his bangs “ I will make you love basketball again and my first act is to dissolve the oath. Play free like your hearts desire and have fun”.

“But basketball is boring” Murasakibara complains. The other GOM look toward Akashi and don't talk. They don't know what to say. Aomine stares Kuroko “You brainwashed Akashi”

“I didn't do anything. This is the path Akashi-kun chose himself. Together with him, I will defeat all of you and save you”

Kagami is startled by the sudden presence but recovers himself quickly, he is Mayuzumi's partner after all. “Do you want to defeat all the miracles? You don't smell strong but you have guts! What is your name?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Kagami-kun” the phantom bows to him.

“You are very different compared Mayuzumi and his almighty attitude. I like you! We could grab a burger sometimes”

“I prefer vanilla milkshake”

Akashi, like he sensed danger, returns the scissor to Midorima and takes Kuroko's hand “I said all about I wanted to tell you. Now we have to return to our team. We will see you again during the matches”.

“Tetsu, go to Touou bench after! Satsuki wants to give you your Christmas present! and if it is food don't eat it!”

“Okay” Kuroko and Akashi leave the GOM and Kagami.

“You met Momoi” Akashi states.

“We are text buddy”

After some minute of silence Kuroko adds “Akashi-kun is like a girl”

Akashi is annoyed by it “ Why, Tetsuya?”

“Only a girl would cut her hair to state determination or to start anew”

Akashi can't rebut it.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_Rakuzan locker room_

“Now explain” Akashi stares his boyfriend. The uncrowned generals act like they are the wall. They don't want to join the love quarrel.

“ During middle school I went to Meiko. In the third year with our hard work we reached the Interhigh final against Teiko. That day, my grandmother broke her hand so I took her in the hospital. I arrived to the match only during the second half, you know the rest.”

“You entered when I left the court, and the match destroyed Meiko team. Destiny makes bad jokes sometimes. I hurt you. I want to know why you didn't tell me any of this.”

“If the other Akashi-kun learned that I was defeated by Mayuzumi-kun before, would have he welcomed me in the team?”

“No” Akashi looks sad, he loathes his other self so much, how much pain did he cause to the people he loves? “ But now, there is me. We are lovers, you could have told me. You don't trust me”

Kuroko stares him “I don't want Akashi-kun to feel more guilty. You have already a lot in your plate and... I don't want you to misunderstand me”

Akashi is confused “ misunderstand you?”

“I didn't join Rakuzan basketball team to have revenge against the GOM. I want to genuinely save you. And my relationship with you isn't a plot to hurt you. My feelings are true. I love you, I really do” Kuroko is near to cry.

Akashi hugs the phantom, _was Kuroko hunted by this doubt the whole time?_ “Don't worry. I believe you” the red head kiss passionately the phantom. Akashi wants to erase all of Kuroko's doubts and sadness. “But no more secrets between us”

Kuroko thinks about the scars on his back, _I'm sorry Akashi-kun_ and lie “ Sure, Akashi-kun. No more secrets”.

“ Did you make up? We have to get ready for the opening ceremony” Mibuchi says. The players wear their basketball uniform and leave the looker room.

The Winter Cup starts.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Omake Crack 1( don't take them seriously)

The Rakuzan vice prez goes to Nigou home. His task is to take care of the dog when the basketball club is away. He doesn't find Nigou. He searches for him, he makes poster about lost pet. Nigou left him! He cries like he lost his girlfriend.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Omake Crack 2

“I like you” This is the only words Kagami said who Akashi hears. The Rakuzan captain pretends to stumble on the steps and stabs Kagami in the eyes. The taller red head with his animal instinct dodges the scissor and luckily he hurt only his cheek. Akashi whispers to Kagami's ear “Stay away from Tetsuya” the smaller red head returns the scissor to Midorima, takes the phantom's hand and greets goodbye. Kagami is paralyzed like a dead fish. _Mayuzumi is right! The GOM captain is a psycho! I swear, one of his eyes looked gold for a moment!_

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Omake Crack 3

The opening ceremony starts. After the speech, the announcer declares “ Now Rakuzan basketball team offered to sing in honor of the Winter Cup” Mibuchi, Nebuya,Hayama and Kuroko get on the stage, the uncrowned generals play and Kuroko sings. The Rakuzan cheer squad turns like groupie on a music tour and Akashi has a big banner in his hands. There is written, _I love Tetsuya._ The red head screams like a fan girl.

Aomine stares the redhead far away from him. _Tetsu definitively brainwashed him! Tetsu is scary!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the Winter Cup matches' order because doesn't make sense if Kuroko would fight only two miracles. Please comment.


	9. Rakuzan vs Shuutoku

Rakuzan team goes to the bench. The Winter Cup first match would start soon. Kuroko is tying his sneakers when he hears a voice “Kuro-chan, long time passed from the last time I've seen you! How are you?” Kuroko turns to see Takao “I'm fine, thank you Takao-kun”.

Akashi (always wary when a new person comes in contact with his lover) starts to eavesdrop.

Takao says “ So you also ended with one of the GOM as teammate! you haven't any idea about the shock that I felt when I saw Shin-chan inside Shuutoku gym”. The black haired teen turns and faces the opponent bench. He waves “ Shin-chan! Come here, I want to introduce you my friend!”

From the other bench, Midorima looks at him frowning “Don't be friendly with the enemy Takao!”

Takao laughs “you don't need to be shy!” Midorima's vein popped on his head “I'm not shy! Come back here!”.

The black head thinks, _such a tsundere_ “Okay Shin-chan” and he turns his attention toward Kuroko again “Sorry Kuro-chan, I must return back to Shin-chan, he is feeling lonely...” “ I'm not feeling lonely, stupid!” it's heard in the background “...we can talk after the match to catch up!” a sudden thought passes inside Takao's mind “ I played against the phantom sixth man of the GOM. I was really surprise to learn there is someone else who plays like you” 

Kuroko says “What are you implying Takao-kun?” 

the hawk eyed teen shrugs “Nothing, only that I like you more” Takao's eyes becomes serious “I don't plan of losing” the phantom nods “So do I”. Takao walks away.

Akashi approaches his boyfriend “Who is him?”

Kuroko replies “I met him during middle school Interhigh. He has a friendly personalty and we became friends” the teal head smiles fondly “After he was defeated by Teiko he resigned from his basketball club. I'm glad that he didn't give up on basketball”.

Akashi doesn't talk. What happened to Takao was his fault. Kuroko takes his hand to comfort him “You can't change the past but you can do it with the future” Akashi nods and feels better though he pouts a little on his mind. Kuroko notices his lover's mood “What is the problem now?”

Akashi simply states “All get to meet you before me” the phantom rolls his eyes, _Akashi-kun is such high maintenance_.

Kuroko says thinking about the match “Takao-kun has an ability called hawk eyes, he can see through my weak presence Akashi-kun”

Akashi smiles to him “But this won't stop you. I trust you” Kuroko smiles him back. The couple hear a cough “ We will play as well, don't forget about us” it's Mibuchi's voice. Hayama adds “We are starting soon, let go the lovey dovey feeling for later”.

Akashi and Kuroko turn back to see the uncrowned generals. Akashi replies “Of course I count on you as well and Hayama, after the match you will run 50 lap”. Hayama gulps. Mibuchi tries to comfort him “Look at the bright side, if he was the other Sei-chan, you would run 200”. Nebuya yells “We are going to win!” and the whole team agrees with him.

Rakuzan and Shuutoku enter inside the basketball court. Midorima approaches the red head “I wanted to teach you the meaning of defeat but looks like I came too late. However I will still defeat you” Akashi makes a challenger smile “Sorry Midorima, the only person that I let defeat me is only _him”_. The referee blows the whistle. The match begins.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Ootsubo takes the ball and passes it to Midorima. The green head scores a three pointer from the other side of the court. Rakuzan takes the ball, Kuroko waits a pass from Akashi but Takao marks him. The black haired teen smiles “ If I mark you, I block the pass flow” Akashi is forced to pass to Hayama. Miyagi tries to stop him, but Hayama scores.

Kuroko says “I'm not the only one you should worry about” and Takao replies “My teammates can stop the others but they can't stop you, only a shadow can stop a shadow”. Midorima takes the ball from Hayama and scores. The match becomes more intense. Both of the team keep to score head to head. Akashi uses his emperor eyes to stop the green head actions. Still Midorima keeps on and explains the wonder of his team and the unwavering tenacity of Shuutoku basketball club. The green head works hard to make up for his teammates mistakes. Soon after Shuutoku's play improves greatly. The first half of the match ends with equals score.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

The players go toward their locker room. Rakuzan players walk near Seirin. Kagami wishes good luck to Kuroko. Mazuyumi says to Akashi “You grew weak. Normally you wouldn't let the opponent to take the lead” Akashi simply replies “Midorima and his team are strong. Don't underestimate them. You also had a draw with them”

The taller phantom retorts “At least I was useful. Your new phantom can't shake his mark away”

The red head gets angry but keeps his polite facade. He makes a smile full of venom “ Tetsuya is following the team strategy. During the second half he will show his worth” and to complete his talk, Akashi ankle break Mayauzumi.

Kuroko goes near Akashi “You have exaggerated” Akashi retorts “I don't forgive those speaking badly about you” Kuroko sighs “Let's go” Akashi nods and the two Rakuzan players walk away.

Mayuzumi is shocked. Not about the ankle break (for Mayuzumi that was normal ) but because the red head defended someone.

Akashi also called the small phantom with his first name despite he returned to call others with their last name. Akashi listened to Kuroko as well. He who always does what he wants! Mayuzumi come to an understanding thanks to all his knowledge derived from light novel.

Kagami helps him to get up “ Are you all right?” Mayuzumi pushes him away, his face is ghostly pale “Idiot! How can I be alright when I've just found that the world as I knew it's over! The Apocalypse is coming!”

Kagami ignores him and sighs a little, _his light novels made him go mental_.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

The second half starts. Kuroko says “Akashi-kun you can pass me the ball now” Akashi nods. Takao marks the bluenette. Akashi passes the ball to Kuroko and the teal head makes a cyclone pass. The ball went to Mibuchi and he scores three point. Takao widens his eyes “ How can you make a pass like that?” Kuroko replies “I worked hard to become strong”.

Kuroko makes an ignite pass toward Hayama head. The blond yells “This hurt Kuro-chan!” the phantom says monotone “Quit to fooling around and play seriously” Akashi looking at Mibuchi and Nebuya adds “This applies to you as well”. Hayama start to dribble using more fingers. Nebuya fights back Ootsubo. Mibuchi marks Kimura. However Midorima is a force hard to fight against and the green head keeps to score.

The GOM, Akashi and Kuroko are surprised. The Midorima they know wouldn't make a shoot until he is sure 100% he would score, but now he makes shoots with the possibly of miss.

When Rakuzan takes the ball, Akashi passes it to Kuroko and the phantom makes his wonderful pass. Takao trying to stop the opponent strategy pushes the teal head on a position that prevents him to pass “Now you can pass the ball only if you dribble past me!”. Akashi observes the situation and remembers this past months.

 

_Akashi hears sounds in an unused gym. He must check that place to prevent any form of disorder. He opens the gym door and sees Kuroko in the middle of training “Tetsuya, why are here playing basketball alone?”_

_The phantom flinches “Akashi-kun, you shouldn't scare me like this. It's bad for the heart”_

_Akashi sweatdrops, Kuroko is the last to have the right to say such._

_The red head stares the bluenette until Kuroko gives up and answers him “As I am now I can't defeat the GOM. I want to improve”_

_Akashi sighs “You could talk to me about and asks help”._

_Kuroko stares his captain with deep serious light blue eyes “This is something I must overcome by myself, otherwise I will never get strong. Only me can know my limits”_

_Akashi surrenders “Okay, but if you need advises, come to me” Kuroko smiles to him “Thanks you Akashi-kun” the red head gives a tender quick kiss to the phantom “You are welcome”._

 

Kuroko says “I'm not the same like last year” and the phantom makes a vanishing drive. Takao is shocked. He can't see the bluenette! He went through him like he was a real ghost! Akashi smiles, he is so proud of his boyfriend.

Kuroko makes an ignite pass and send the ball to Hayama that slum dunks. Akashi marks Midorima and uses his emperor eyes to block the green head movements.

Shuutoku calls the time out. The coach Nakatani Masaaki changes the strategy “Takao loose your mark on Rakuzan n°11 and do coordinated play with Midorima” the hawk eyed boy and the green head nod “Yes, coach”.

The match resumes. Midorima makes the shooting pose before he has the ball on his hand. Akashi, Kuroko and the others GOM get surprised again. During middle school Midorima would have never trusted a teammate so much. Takao takes the ball and makes a perfect pass toward the green head. Midorima scores.

The combo MidoTaka keeps to make points but Rakuzan recovers pretty quickly thanks to Kuroko unpredictable passes. The match seems even but Takao feels a bad omen. His dread feeling becomes true when Akashi blocks his pass toward the green head shooter. The raven head can only pass from a single direction thus is easy for Akashi to stop him. Rakuzan players speed up their pace and take the lead. Shuutoku team can't stop them. Hayama makes the final basket. The referee blows. The match ends with Rakuzan winning.

Takao congratulates Kuroko promising to text each other again. Midorima goes to Akashi and gives his hand “This was a good match. Congratulations Akashi”

Akashi takes the hand “Thanks you Midorima. Your team is very strong. You have the right to be called the veteran king” the red head smiles “Like you wanted to teach me defeat I also wanted make you love this sport but I see I came too late as well. You found a very good partner” Midorima blushes “Takao isn't my partner!” poor tsundere!

From the other side of the court Takao yells to the horoscope freak “We are leaving you behind Shin-chan!” Midorima says his goodbye to the red head and reaches his teammates. Takao can't restrain his tears and apologizes to Midorima about his unsuitability to comfort him. Midorima, stoic, cries some drops as well. They walk proud, _Next year we're going to win._

Kuroko stands beside Akashi “They are like the light and shadow of Shuutoku, don't you think so Akashi-kun?” Akashi smiles “ You are right. They make a really good pair”. The Rakuzan couple leaves the basketball court.

Kuroko throws a challenger look toward Mayuzumi in the bleachers. No one notices their silent exchange.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Kuroko sees his sneakers. They are ripped. He must buy new one. Kuroko taps Akashi and Mibuchi shared room's door. The red head opens the door “Tetsuya?”

Kuroko says to him “I need new basketball shoes. I'm leaving to buy them”

Akashi wants to go with him, this would make a nice date, but as the captain he has the duty to supervise the basketball club. Akashi sighs resigned “Come back soon and be careful”.

Kuroko finds a very nice pair of shoes at the mall when he hears a cheery voice “Testu-kuuun!” he feels a weigh on his back and strong arms squeezing him in a death grip.

A tanned boy approaches them “Satsuki! You are killing Tetsu!” Momoi leaves the phantom “Sorry Tetsu-kun! but I'm so happy to meet you here!”

Kuroko bows “ Nice to see you again Momoi-san...” the bluenette turns his face “...and Aomine-kun” the dark blue head shrugs.

Momoi says “Congratulation about winning against Midorin! Tetsu-kun improved greatly!” Aomine smirks “But you still can't defeat me!” Momoi hits the tanned man with her bag “Dai-chan!” the taller boy defends himself from the pinkette's attacks and mutters “It's the true!”.

Kuroko thinks about Aomine's skill and an idea flashes on his mind “Aomine-kun, teach me how to shoot”. Aomine makes a weird face “Ask Akashi, we are enemies!”

Kuroko stares him “if Akashi-kun wanted to teach me how to shoot he would have already done it, and you want to play against strong people hence if I improve this will be advantageous for you as well” the tanned teen replies “There must be a reason for Akashi to not teach you”

Kuroko keeps on “even so, I still want to learn it” his light blue eyes shines with determination. Aomine scratches his head “Why me?”

Kuroko says blunt “Because when it come about basketball, you are the one that understand me the most (minus Akashi-kun, because he knows everything)” Momoi adds “Please, Dai-chan!” Aomine makes a sour face and surrenders “Okay”.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Rakuzan basketball players are in their locker room. Soon they will face Yousen.

Akashi's heart is beating really fast. He is scared. Murasakibara was the one who changed him. Could it happen again?

Kuroko, feeling Akashi's distress, takes his hand and caresses the red head cheek “It won't happen again. Because I'm with you...” Kuroko looks at his teammates, Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya are glowing with fighting spirit “...We are with you”.

Akashi regains his courage. His red eyes are emanating strength. Kuroko adds “If you feel trapped or you don't know what to do, simply pass to me” the phantom smiles “I will help you”. Akashi, full of gratitude, smiles back and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

The coach coughs and recalls the couple's attention “We must go now”. Kuroko and Akashi looks into each other eyes to seek warm feeling of encouragement.

Rakuzan basketball team leaves the locker room direct toward the basketball court.

 

 


	10. Rakuzan vs Yousen ( first part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet is a bitch

Rakuzan team and Yousen greet each other in the basketball court. Mibuchi winks to Himuro, but the cutie boy ignores him and keeps a sociable smile. Murasakibara says “Even if is Aka-chin, I will win because scary Aka-chin turned back into weak Aka-chin”

Akashi glares the giant “I won't lose.”

Kuroko looks at Akashi worried. His boyfriend isn't his usual self. The phantom has bad feelings, _I must give my best to support him during the match._

Hayama says “Eikichi, look! There is someone more gorilla than you” and indicates Okamura. Yousen captain starts to cry. Nebuya scolds the blond “You said the same thing during the other match”.

Fukui yells to the opponents “During the final of the Interhigh we didn't play at our best” he looks at Murasakibara “We are going to show you why we are called the Shield of Aegis. This time we are going to win!”

The referee whistles. The match starts. Hayama gets the ball and passes it to Mibuchi. The black head tries a shot but Murasakibara blocks it using only his arm. Mibuchi is astonished, the giant is so tall thus he doesn't need to jump, _I can't use Koku,_ Kuroko recovers the ball and passes it to Mibuchi again. He tries a faint but Murasakibara long arm reaches him, _Ten with him is useless as well._

Akashi gets the ball and passes to Hayama. The blond tries to use his speed but he is blocked by Wei Liu. Hayama curses “damn, I can't shake him away” and passes the ball to Kuroko that use a cyclone pass and the ball returns to Akashi.

Rakuzan captain tries to go beyond Yousen defense but while he is facing Murasakibara, his body trembles, _what is happening?_ While Akashi is confused, the purple giant steals the ball with his long arm and Himuro gets the ball. With his fluid movements similar to a dance, Himuro bypasses Nebuya and scores.

The games continues but Rakuzan can't pass the opponent defense, instead Yousen can score even if is only a little.

Rakuzan players are worried, Akashi's passes aren't smooth like the usual, their captain is stiff. Nebuya tries to overpower Murasakibara but he too succumbs to the giant. The first quarter is near the end and Rakuzan didn't score a single basket. Akashi is growing restless.

Himuro glares Akashi “I saw you play against Shuutoku and I can't believe you are the same person. Are you scared of Atsushi? He isn't the only one you should be careful” Himuro gives a threatening aura “I have a promise to keep and there is someone I want to defeat, so I can't be stopped here” the one-eyed boy surpasses the crimson head. Himuro scores another basket.

The referee whistles; the first quartet ends. The players return to the bench.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi can't believe it, why can't he play like he usually does? Did the one-to-one in middle school give him some kind of trauma? A voice from the innermost of his mind speaks to him, _You are weak. Switch with me._

Akashi feels his other self, _You didn't disappear_

_Bokushi_ Akashi laughs, _I'm a part of you, how can I simply disappear? but I'm in the same time independent. Until I decide willing to merge completely with you I will stay here inside your mind._

_Oreshi_ Akashi asks him, _What do you want?_

_Bokushi_ Akashi replies, _Switch with me. You can't beat Atsushi. I can't permit you to tarnish Akashi Seijuurou's name any longer._

_Oreshi_ says, _No, I won't commit the same mistake again. You are my weakness, born from my fear to be abandoned, not my strength._

_Bokushi_ laughs, _Look at you that can't stand with your legs properly. You will fall again. You can't run from yourself._

_Oreshi_ retorts, _Sure you speak big considering you lost before._

_Bokushi_ mutters, _Tetsuya doesn't count. He is special._

_Oreshi_ is retorting when he hears a voice calling him “Akashi-kun”. The crimson head returns to the reality and sees his surrounding. With a worried face, Kuroko and the others are looking at him.

Mibuchi says “Sei-chan, are you alright?” instead Nebuya yells “Get a grip Akashi! If you are going to be a burden stay out of the match!”

Mibuchi screams “Eikichi! Calm down”

Akashi inhales with full lugs and says “Nebuya is right” he bows “I'm sorry I'm showing such unsightly side of myself” he turns to face Kuroko “Tetsuya, give me a slap”.

Kuroko looks at Akashi like he has grown another head “Why?”

Akashi replies “My body is tense, and my mind is in turmoil, I need a shock to snap out and recover my self control” the phantom nods “Okay. Close your eyes”

Rakuzan captain closes his eyes and wait for the impact. Instead he feels a pair of lips on him. Akashi opens his eyes and sees Kuroko kissing him. The red head can't resist and responds the kiss.

From the bleachers Kagami blushing mutters “Did you mean this when you said the world is ending?” Mayuzumi's expression of resignation to the inevitable gives the answer away, how much he wishes to bleach his eyes in this moment!

Midorima stays immobile completely shocked, Akashi got a lover before him! he doesn't feel defeated at all, okay? Takao teases him “Don't worry Shin-chan, you have me!” Midorima watches him like Takao is an alien “Shut up” but his cheeks show a blush. Takao laughs in his sleeve, _Shin-chan is so cute_.

Kise is happy and daydreams about a world of love, rainbows and unicorns, _Akashicchi opened his eyes toward love, he will become more nice and kind, Yessss-suu!_

Aomine's face becomes pale, he is confused, he can't believe it. _Akashi can love as a human? Tetsu can love someone as Akashi? The weirdest people I have ever met fell in love with each other like a match made in heaven!_ The tanned teen for not to feel alone in his misery of being single watches the reaction of his ex-teammates. He sees Midorima being teased by Takao, _Midorima, you as well?_ Aomine wants to cry, he even lost to the glassed tsundere! His pride as a man is crushed.

Next to Aomine, Momoi cries biting a handkerchief, _Tetsu-kunnnnnnn!_

Murasakibara is the only one not to care in the slightest.

In the bleachers, hidden by the shadows, a person tightens his fists, _Kuroko, how could you do it?_

On Rakuzan bench, Akashi and Kuroko end the kiss. Akashi panting asks “Why?”

Kuroko breathless replies monotonous “Pain isn't the only way. Now, you are more relaxed”

the red head tries to move and indeed the tension on his body left him. He smiles “Thank you”.

The couple lost in their little world is brought back to the reality by a cough from the coach “Please, refrain to do this in public, right now we are in the middle of a basketball match”. Nebuya and Hayama make a face like they don't want to be here, while Mibuchi's eyes are sparkling from what he considers a cute display.

Akashi and Kuroko apologize for their action. Rakuzan team begins the strategy meeting.

Kuroko proposes “If we can't beat Murasakibara alone we should do it together”.

The break ends and the match continues.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nebuya takes the ball and challenges Murasakibara under the hoop; the giant says “With only strength you can't beat me”

Rakuzan muscle head replies “Long time ago, someone told me the same thing. That strength alone isn't enough. I still think raw power is the best so I worked really hard on my body but this time I will make an exception” Akashi jumps behind Murasakibara and Nebuya passes him the ball.

Murasakibara's reaction time is top notch and he is ready to block Akashi. The red head remembers Kuroko's words before the match, _if you feel trapped or you don't know what to do, simply pass to me. I will help you._ Akashi turns and sees Kuroko running toward him “Tetsuyaaa!” he passes the ball to the phantom. Kuroko makes a shooting pose. He remembers his last meeting with Aomine.

 

_Kuroko is practicing shooting. Aomine says “seven out of ten. You can use it in the matches”_ _Momoi hugs the phantom with her whole strength “You do it Tetsu-kun!”_

_after being released by the death grip, Kuroko bows to the Too's ace “Thank you, Aomine-kun”_

_Aomine replies “Tetsu, next time we meet, we will be enemies. So don't lose to anyone until you play against me. Let's go Satsuki” Aomine walks away and Momoi waves to Kuroko “See you next time”_

_Kuroko watches them leaving and smiles._

 

Murasakibara goes to stop the phantom. From the bleachers Aomine smiles “It's useless. You can't stop something you can't see” Kuroko shoots and the ball vanishes. Kuroko says “Phantom shot” the ball reappears and enters in the hoop. Rakuzan scores for the first time in the game.

All the players are astonished. Akashi thinks, _W_ _hen? How?_ The first to break the silence is Hayama “Kuro-chan when did you learn to shoot? and the ball disappeared!” Yousen can't believe it! Their defense was bypassed!

Murasakibara looks at Kuroko with scorn “I would have never thought that the first one to score against me it's a weakling like you” the phantom replies “Talent isn't the only thing worth Murasakibara-kun”

the purple head snorts “Talent is all. Because this, basketball is so boring”. The referee whistles reporting to keep playing.

Thanks to Kuroko new shot and various faint, Yousen lost his rhythm, and Rakuzan keeps to score. Using team play, they make the purple giant steadily moving. The sky blue haired teen says to him “Are you having fun playing?” Murasakibara is annoyed. While Okamura marks Nebuya, Fukui and Wei Liu traps the phantom and block his view. Kuroko uses his quasi-emperor eye to pass the ball to his teammates.

Murasakibara is fed up, he takes the ball and like a hurricane, he slam dunk on the opponent hoop. He yells angry “I don't care about team play, efforts or having fun! Come at me. Your believes... I will crush all!”

Coach Araki smirks “Thank you for waking him up” Murasakibara scores again and literally crushes the hoop. The giant is out for blood.

Kuroko trembles afraid, he feels his scars more the ever, memories from the past resurface in his mind. The phantom shakes his head, he regains his self control. The referee whistles. The first half of the match is over.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While the technicians fix the hoop, the players return in the locker room.

Akashi says “The match will become more hard now that Murasakibara is back in the offense”

Mibuchi asks him “What do you mean Sei-chan?”

Akashi replies “In the beginning Murasakibara played on the attack, he had a record about scoring 100 point during a game but when he lost interest for the sport he started to play defense. We have woken up a sleeping beast”

Akashi changes topic and asks Kuroko “When did you learn shooting?”

Kuroko replies “I asked Aomine-kun to teach me”

Akashi says “Seem that you and Aomine are pretty close” a tint of jealousy is mixed in the tone, _I s_ _hould have a talk with Aomine afterward._ The same voice but from a different source adds, _a very thorough talk, be ready Daiki_. A certain basketball idiot feels chills in his spine.

Kuroko replies “It's enjoyable to spend time with Aomine-kun when he isn't in bad mood”

Akashi leaves this topic for later, there are more pressing matters to talk over. He says to his lover “Tetsuya, don't use the phantom shot anymore”

the phantom asks him “Why?” Hayama supports him “The shot is pretty cool!”

Akashi says “Precisely because it's pretty cool you can't use it Tetsuya. A showing shot like this will gather attention upon you. You will lose your weak presence and so your playing style”

Kuroko understands his mistake, he apologizes “Sorry Akashi-kun, I didn't think so far”

Akashi makes a smile full of warm “Don't worry, love. You only wanted to become a better player, I understand. Your shot was very useful to give us a start, so thank you”

Kuroko makes a ghost smile. Akashi adds “Next time you think about a new move, talk with me, okay?” Kuroko agrees.

Rakuzan basketball team and coach talk about the strategies to use. Coach Shirogane says “Kuroko, rest during the third quarter. You will return to the court in the last quarter” the sky haired boy nods.

The break time is over. Rakuzan and Yosen players enter in the basketball court. The second half begins.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the match continues and the identity of the person hidden in the shadow will be revealed!


	11. Rakuzan vs Yousen (second part)

Yousen has the ball. Himuro is advancing but Akashi steals the ball. The Yousen player says “I see you are better than before but this isn't enough” Hayama runs to the opponent hoop but feels an ominous aura behind him. When the blond tries to shoot, Murasakibara is in front of him and gets the ball.

Nebuya, Hayama and Akashi tries to mark together Murasakibara, but the giant is so strong that when he smashes the ball in the hoop, Rakuzan players fall. Nebuya and Hayama quickly get up. Akashi tries to stand up as well but he feels pain in an ankle and fall again. _Why can't I stand up?_ The red head is trying again when Murasakibara grips Akashi's arm and lift him.

The purple giant with scorn in his voice says “ This is the reality, this Aka-chin can't do anything like two years ago. Without Aka-chin, no matter what you try, Rakuzan is bound to lose. So how is it? Was it fun, basketball?” Akashi bites his lips trying to control his rage. Nebuya goes to them “Oi, what are you doing?”

Murasakibara releases Akashi that fall on the floor. Mibuchi goes to him “Sei-chan!” and gives him his shoulder helping him to stand. Murasakibara says to Nebuya “Why are you so mad? I just gave him a hand, and gave him a piece of my mind”

Kuroko bows to his coach and begs “Please let me in. Even if I will spend all my energy, even if my body fall apart, please let me play”

Shirogane doesn't want to send Kuroko in the court, the boy hasn't enough stamina to bear a whole game, but without Akashi, he hasn't a choice “Very Well” the coach requires a member change. The referee whistles “Rakuzan member change!”

Mibuchi helps Akashi to walk toward the bench. Kuroko goes to him “Akashi-kun”, Rakuzan captain stares deeply in Kuroko's blue eyes; with the whole composure he can muster despite the storm he is feeling inside, Akashi orders “Win”.

Kuroko enters in the basketball court and goes to the purple giant “Murasakibara-kun, you just said that if Akashi-kun is gone, Rakuzan will lose no matter what we try” Murasakibara confirms it.

The phantom keeps to talk “It's no over yet, even if he's not here, he gave me a order. To be honest I don' t like when he orders people around but I will let it slide this time” Kuroko sends to the giant a gaze filled with determination and rage “I'll beat you in his stead!”

Murasakibara replies “Are you going to beat me? If you are actually serious about what you just said, I will crush you, weakling”

Kuroko says “No matter how hard you work, you can't reach it. Even if you like it more than anyone else, nothing comes to fruition, sometime it can destroy you as well. That's nothing rare. But you still practice hard because you like it, and you get happier than ever when you win. I definitely won't lose to someone like you, who rejects other people's hard work”

Murasakibara retorts “I told you those petty ideals are what make me so damn annoyed”

On the bench, the coach examines Akashi's wound “The ankle is swelled, you could have pulled a nerve. It doesn't look serious but I forbid you to play in this match. After the game I'll take you to a doctor” Shirogane gives the first aid. Akashi is bitter. This match serves to let go his past and move forward, how can he miss it? He feels anger toward himself, he feels so helpless.

_Bokushi_ Akashi says _If you had left me out, this wouldn't have happen._

_Oreshi_ Akashi retort _Shut up. The match isn't over._

Akashi looks at Kuroko, _I believe in you, Tetsuya._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The match resumes. Hayama gets the ball and passes it to Kuroko. The phantom uses a vanishing drive and evades Wei Liu. He takes the phantom shot stance. Murasakibara tries to stop him remembering Himuro's advice, but instead to shoot in the hoop, the ball goes to Hayama's hand who slam dunk. Hayama says “Kuro-chan isn't the only one wanting to defeat you!”

Murasakibara says annoyed “Gathering your strengths together, that all ever do. But I told you, those are just pieces of trash in front of me” he emits his threatening aura.

“Yes, we are planning on gathering our strengths together... but, I told you already Murasakibara-kun...” Kuroko places himself behind Murasakibara marking him “I'm going to beat you”

Murasakibara says “hey, if you screw around too much here, you're gonna get hurt like Aka-chin”

Kuroko calmly replies “If it does happen, I'll simply stand up again” _like in the past_ “I will stop you Murasakibara-kun”.

The giant is confused, Kuroko is so light and weak! _Are you made of cotton candy?_ even the others Yousen players are puzzled and an uneasy Fukui passes the ball to Murasakibara. The purple head decides to shake Kuroko away with raw power but Kuroko is so light that he can't even feel him so for a split of a second, he forgets the phantom existence. Himura yells “Atsushi!” but he is too late. Murasakibara pushes Kuroko out of the court. The referee whistles “Foul!”

Hayama goes to Kuroko “That was too reckless Kuro-chan! Akashi-captain will get mad! He doesn't like you getting hurt” the sky blue haired boy replies deadpanned “I'm fine and Akashi-kun isn't in the court, is he?” Hayama laughs “Ahaha, This is why I like you!” Hayama feels chills in his spine, he turns his face toward the bench “Not in that sense, Akashi-captain!”

Akashi looks at Kuroko with eyes full of scolding. The phantom has the nerve to ignore him. Kuroko returns in the court and goes to Murasakibara “Basketball isn't simple enough to just win by being big, Murasakibara-kun” the giant gets angry.

Nebuya and Mibuchi go near Kuroko. The muscles man says “Sure you have guts! and you stopped him with this little body! I feel my blood boils! Next time I will stop him! ahaha”

Mibuchi adds “But now you can't use the same strategy anymore”

Kuroko confirm it “It worked because I took him by surprise, but now he is wary of me, that why from now on we will use that defense formation we've been working on these months”.

The match resumes, Mibuchi gets the ball and shoots in the hoop “Don't underestimate me. I'm not the most beautiful shooter for nothing” Hayama sweat drop “Reo-nee, beauty has nothing to do with this!” Rakuzan makes a man to man defense formation, but steadily changing the mark targets. When the ball arrives to Murasakibara, Kuroko steals it. This defense formation is created to make the best use of the phantom's steals. _Sorry Akashi-kun, only during this match let me use it,_ Kuroko uses the phantom shot and scores. Rakuzan keeps playing with the S.A. M. formation. The third quarter ends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At Yousen bench the team talks about strategy, Coach Araki gives instructions for the last quarter “We'll pierce through with Himuro's dibble. Yousen's Ace isn't Murasakibara. It's Murasakibara and Himuro double Ace”

At Rakuzan bench, Akashi is ready to scold but Kuroko interrupts him “After the match you can reproach me” the captain decides to stay silent because indeed this isn't the time. Coach Shirogane starts to give instructions. Nebuya asks him “about that, Coach, if they penetrate through and the battle turns to a half-court battle, make it 2-3 zone with me in the middle, please”

Nebuya pumps up his muscles “I'll cover the entire two-pointer area just like Murasakibara. I'll stop anyone who come inside because...” Nebuya smirks “...I'm the strongest!” and also adds “For Akashi as well!”

Mibuchi teases “Eikichi! So do you care for your kohai! Such a good senpai!

Hayama joins “So under those stacks of muscles there is an heart!”

Kuroko says “Technically the heart is also a muscle”

Rakuzan players laugh, while Nebuya yells “You are only jealous of my body built!”

Mibuchi retorts “Like I want to be a Gorilla. Jokes aside, we must take revenge for Sei-chan!”

Hayama states “We're going to teach them to not mess with Rakuzan or Akashi! Although he is the devil sometimes, he is still our captain!”

Akashi smiles on those words, not Hayama's, the blond will get punished for his insolence, nice Akashi is still Akashi after all. He smiles about the whole talk. His teammates care for him. He really isn't alone anymore. Kuroko takes Akashi's hand. There is no need for words between them.

Akashi comes to a decision. He wants to fight alongside them. The red head bows his head to the coach “Please let me play the last quartet” Shirogane replies “You can't do it with your ankle”

“the wound isn't serious and I don't feel the pain anymore. I beg you, let me play.” Shirogane stares the lowered head filled with determination. _Ah, my heart softened with the years_ “Very well. I'll let you play but at the first sign of pain I will substitute you” Akashi is grateful and nods.

The referee whistles. The last quarter starts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Murasakibara pierces Rakuzan defense, he overpowers Nebuya and dunk. Nebuya yells “Next time I will stop you!”

Himuro dibbles toward Nebuya, Kuroko intercepts him but Himuro reacts quickly “You are good, I almost lost it” and passes the ball to Murasakibara who scores.

Akashi lied about the pain he feels on his ankle but he bears it, he takes the ball and passes to Mibuchi that scores a three pointer.

Yousen gets the ball. The ball arrives in Himuro's hand. He faces Nebuya; the muscles man tries to remember what Akashi said about Himuro shot but the Yousen player manages to shoot and says “Although Akashi could have told you about my move, I can change the timing according the opponent's movements. My Mirage shot is untouchable”.

Akashi feels his other self pressing on him, _Don't make the same mistake like before, let me go out!_ The pain and the screams on his head makes Akashi missing the pass and the ball goes out.

Kise takes the ball “What's up with this sad state? I thought you were someone I knew, but I was mistaken, Who are you?” Kise glares Akashi coldly “I don't know you, this lame person so distracted isn't the captain of the generation of miracle. Anyway, it look like tomorrow we'll be playing against Murasakibaracchi”

the giant replies “That's is right, but I'm in the middle of the game now, so don't talk to me”

Kise leaving says “Somehow, if this is how it is... a certain captain I had, was far stronger”

Akashi is taken back, is he really weaker of his other self? Has nothing changed from two years ago? Akashi asks Kuroko “Am I really that weak Tetsuya?”

Kuroko replies blunt “I don't understand what do you mean with your question...” he stares deeply into Akashi's eyes “...but haven't you really good eyes?”

Akashi feels like slapping himself, Tetsuya is right, what was he doing in the whole match? He was so caught up with his past that he lost sight about who he is now. _This is why Kise said he didn't know me._

Kuroko says “Akashi-kun?” _Akashi-kun is really weird today._ The red head smiles “I'm fine now Tetsuya. Let's win this match” Kuroko agrees.

Outside the court Kasamatsu says to Kise “How rare Kise, to see you helping out an enemy in need” Kise replies “Is that so? I just... said what I was thinking. If they lose here, than this is all they are. I want to play against Murasakibara-cchi as well... but if you make me choose which I prefer I'm interested about Akashicchi's teammate, how can he stand up even though his defeat in middle school? I want to see who is the better sore loser.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yousen has the ball but Akashi uses the emperor eye and steals it before they can pass the ball to a teammate; when Rakuzan has the ball, the red head passes smoothly to Mibuchi, _this is his normal pass!_ Namely a perfect pass. Mibuchi scores. Kuroko smiles, _Akashi-kun is back._

Murasakibara observes the situation, _Aka-chin movements are different from before._

Himuro dibbles the ball but Nebuya blocks him “if I can't touch it while you are shooting, than I will stop you before you even think about doing it” Rakuzan player uses his super strength to steal the ball and passes it to Akashi that scores a three pointer.

Murasakibara takes the ball and goes toward the opponent's hoop. Akashi is under the hoop, and this time he isn't afraid. He uses the emperor eye and steals the ball from the giant. He passes it to Kuroko that use an ignite pass and the ball arrives in Hayama hands who is under Yousen hoop. The blond scores. Rakuzan is dominating the match. Himuro is shocked, _No, I can't lose here. Not before I play against Taiga._

Aomine and Kise think that the only way for Yousen to overturn the outcome is for either Murasakibara or Himuro to get in the zone, but the giant has the bad habit to give up that can't permit him to archive such status, and Himuro has another problem.

Murasakibara tries again to dunk but Akashi ankle break him. In his knees, the purple head can only stare Akashi who emits the same aura like two year ago when the red head defeat him, no... not the same, the aura is different but equally powerful, or even stronger?

Coach Araki calls for the timeout. Murasakibara seats on the bench and says “Enough already, I'm done, sub me out. It's just that it got boring” Araki and Fukui are ready to kill him.

Okamura says “If we sub you out now, we won't be able to win the game. Are you saying you don't care if we lose, you bastard...?” the giant replies “Yeah, I mean no one can stop Aka-chin now, we are gonna lose anyway” Himuro can't restrain his anger and punch the purple haired teen. He yells “Cut it out! Atsushi! The game isn't over yet!”

Murasakibara says “You know that zeal is what annoying me the most. Besides, Muro-chin, you're even less of a match for Aka-chin than me. Do you understand what difference in talent means?”

Himuro quietly says “I understand something like that, I always been jealous of my brother talent...”

In the bleacher Aomine explains to Momoi why Himuro can't enter the zone “Only the chosen ones can get in the zone. I admit that his level skill is high, you might say he's infinitely close to the GOM, but he still only a prodigy. No matter how close he approaches, he will never cross over to our side”

On Yosen bench, Himuro says spilling some tears “...and yet, you that have what I thirst for so badly that hands might as well be growing out of my throat, would trow away the match so easily? That make me so angry I might lose it!

Murasakibara replies “Ahhh gross. I can't believe you, you are crying? For the first time I'm seeing something way too annoying, so much I actually think it's awesome. Guess it can't be helped. I'll stay on the court to the end” the giant is moved by Himuro words. He asks his coach an hair band and tie his hair. On the other side of the basketball court Kuroko says “the situation looks more dangerous now than before” Akashi agrees “Now Murasakibara is serious”.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the court, Akashi goes near the giant “ I thought at this point you would have give up”

Murasakibara replies “Yeah, I was going to... but I didn't. I'll just go ahead and crush you. I don't like how it become so bothersome, but I like losing even less”

Akashi smiles “I also don't like losing Murasakibara. Come at me with all your strength”.

Himuro has the ball, Nebuya goes to block him “Your tricks no longer work on me” Himuro smiles “You think so?” the one-eyed boy passes the ball to Murasakibara and Akashi tries to stop him but the giant does something unimaginable if he is still his previous self; he passes the ball to Himuro that scores. Akashi feels proud, finally Murasakibara opened to his teammates. Thanks to the new teamwork, Yousen manages to score but Rakuzan keeps to score as well.

In the last minutes of the match, because Murasakibara was completely into the match, for the first time he enters in the zone. Akashi uses the emperor eye to steal the ball but with the power of the zone, the giant catches again the stolen ball. Murasakibara doesn't notice Kuroko behind him. The phantom chase away the ball, his captain catches it and runs toward the other side. Murasakibara reaches him and tries to block him.

Akashi resolute says “I'm not the same as two years ago. I grew stronger as myself as well” he ankles break the giant and scores.

Although there are only a few seconds left, Himuro tries again and passes the ball to Murasakibara but the giant, under the opponent hoop, loses his energy and can't jump. Akashi says “This wasn't planned, but it's because of these events going beyond expectations that makes basketball fun, don't you think so Murasakibara?” Akashi steals the ball. The referee whistles. Rakuzan wins.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Himuro can't believe it, he lost... _I'm_ _sorry Taiga, I couldn't keep the promise. I'm unfit to be your brother._

Akashi goes to Murasakibara “This has happened because you lack training. Next time work more seriously”

Murasakibara replies “Ha? No... because I'm quitting basketball. Just because I was very into the game, I played until the end, but I was bored. It's already a boring game. If on top of that I lose, well there is no point to keep going”

Akashi makes the smiles 'I know everything' “ You won't”

Nebuya walks near his captain “Is he quitting because a defeat? He is a coward.”

Kuroko replies “No, he won't do it, because it's impossible for him to hate basketball” after these words the phantom faints. He is really tired. Akashi, despite being wounded, carries with care his lover in the locker room. No one can touch Tetsuya except him.

Himuro says to the purple haired boy “We'll win next time, Atsushi”

“Ha? I already said I'm quitting”

“but it doesn't seem true to me”

Murasakibara is crying, he wanted win.

Outside the court, Kise smiles. He looks forward to his match against Rakuzan.

In the bleacher, Kagami doesn't know what to do. Can he go to comfort Himuro? but they aren't brothers anymore... will he get angry? Kagami squeezes the chain with the ring on his neck.

Mayuzumi says “You are BaKagami” the taller Seirin player yells “hey! Are you picking a fight?”

Mayuzumi replies “So you can act like the idiot you are” Kagami understands the hidden message. He smiles “Thank you” the dark red head runs to search Himuro. The others Seirin members smile at the scene, _so even Mayuzumi has an heart_. Kiyoshi says “So even you have an heart” Hyuuga smack him “Don't tell our thought out loud”

Mayuzumi sighs, _Again, why did I go to Seirin? Ah, it's because is the nearest to my home._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagami finds a beaten Himuro outside the building together with a male that is strangling Alex. Kagami is furious “Who the hell are you? Let her go, now!!” Haizaki looks at him “Ah! You are Chihiro's partner. I wonder if we will play against each other in the final”

Alex takes this opportunity for dropping a kick. Haizaki lets her go “You are a fierce woman” Kagami wants to punch him but Himuro stops him “Don't lay a hand on him! If a player starts fighting in a place like this, you aren't the only one who'll get into trouble!” Himuro explains what happened to Kagami.

Kagami look at Haizaki, _how can_ _a basketball player hit someone for something so stupid! He doesn't care for basketball at all!_

A ball is thrown to Haizaki who catches it “You sure got some nerve Ryouta”

Kagami asks Kise “Do you know him?”

Kise replies “He is Haizaki Shougo. He is the guy who was one of Teiko starting members until I joined and he is a player that Akashicchi forced to quit the basketball team. He had skill but he was too violent. I pretty much took his place.. or rather that was how it supposed to be but... what is with this turn of event?”

Haizaki says “Well, there is this guy who hates you GOM to death so he hired me. But don't get it wrong I didn't accept because I want revenge, I'm just killing time. I don't give a shit about basketball but you became the famous GOM after I quit. So I felt like stealing that seat back from anyone of you five. I came to take back what is mine and if my opponent is Ryouta then is even better, because you ended up getting called the 5th man, without being able to beat me even once. It's a pity I can't do it, because your will surely lose in your next match against Seijuurou. But It's okay for me. I have a score to settle with that midget as well”

Kagami is surprised, _Kise lost to him?_

Kise says “Kagamicchi I wants to check something... who is that hot blond?”

Seirin player replies “She is mine and Tatsuya basketball teacher. But that not the issue here!”

Kise returns serious “ I'm really sorry, can you leave this as it is? I understand the situation but I really want defeat him. I said before I don't care about the title of GOM but it isn't cheap enough to be thrown around by someone like you, Shougo.”

“You speak too big Ryouta, are you sure you can defeat Seijuurou before to go against me? And I told you I'm not here to buy it but I'm telling you to hand it over 'cause I want it” Haizaki goes to Kise and stepped on the blond's foot very hard. Kise bearing the pain, with determination on his voice says “I'm going to win” Haizaki laughs and walks away.

After the storm is passed Himuro says “That's right. Weren't you here for something, Taiga?

The dark red head sighs “Yeah... it's not the time for that anymore. I'll tell you later. Definitely!”

Kagami goes to the Kaijo player “Kise, don't lose no matter what!” the blond replies “of course”.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coach Shirogane says to the Rakuzan players “I will take Akashi to a doctor. I think you are old enough to go to the hotel alone”

The players bow to the coach and say bye to their captain. Kuroko, now awake, says “When you get back, come to my room. I want to know how the visit went”

Akashi replies “Of course. Don't forget there is a good scolding waiting for you. And on the way don't get into any trouble”

Kuroko sighs “Yes, mother” Akashi get annoyed “I'm only worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt”

the phantom says “Don't worry, I will be careful, see you later” Kuroko walks away with the other club's members.

Coach Shirogane says to Akashi “Stay here. I will ask for a car”.

Left alone, the crimson haired guy hears a laughter. From the shadow a guy appears. Akashi knows him. Ogiwara Shigehiro, Tetsuya middle school teammates

“Look who is alone, long time is passed, Akashi Seijuurou or should I say Kuroko's boyfriend? Do you know that me and him are childhood friend?” Ogiwara chuckles darkly “I must say I know Kuroko very well but I can't understand how he can bear to stand near you, or even love you after what you did to him. But let's take this matter aside, how much do you really know about him?”

Akashi at first wanted to apologize about what happened during the match against Meiko, but he doesn't like the mocking tone Ogiwara is using “I know Tetsuya very well, what are you implying?”

The chestnut haired boy replies “Nothing. Oh, don't get angry, you could risk to kill someone you know?”

Akashi glares him “What do you want from me? to apologize? I'm ready to do it”

Ogiwara's smile falters, his voice is filled with rage “ Your apologies are useless, your sin is too big. I will never forgive you! I will crush you and the GOM, like you have done to us!” he goes near Akashi and whispers in the ear “You who claim to know Kuroko, do you know that him never go under the hoop?” Ogiwara mockers “I wonder why...”

Akashi is growing annoyed “What do you mean?”

Ogiwara laughs “Why don't you ask your lover? Seeing you are so close...” Ogiwara loses his smile again “You don't know anything” he gives a final glare filled with hate to Akashi before leaving.

Akashi stares at the leaving boy, _Ogiwara Shigehiro, a new enemy I didn't expect._

Rakuzan captain is pondering about the whole talk when he hears his coach “Akashi, let's go” the red haired boy follows Shirogane to the doctor.

Kuroko, walking with his teammates, thinks about tomorrow match, _Next is Kise-kun._ The phantom is filled with determination, _I won't lose._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the Ogiwara lovers I'm sorry I made him an enemy, but at least he will have more screen time than the Canon! Please review


	12. Rakuzan vs Kaijou

Inside Rakuzan locker room, Akashi intensely watches Kuroko while the phantom is putting his sneakers. Ogiwara's words are replayed in his mind, _do you know that him never go under the hoop?_ Also, _you don't know anything._ Is Kuroko really keeping secrets with him? 

Akashi metaphorically shakes his head to chase his doubts.  _I'm thinking too much. Tetsuya never go under the hoop because he doesn't need to be there. He can't shoot or play defense after all. Ogiwara is trying to mess with my head._

_Bokushi_ Akashi thinks,  _How dare he to challenge me like that? Seem he hasn't learned his lesson at Meiko's match but only got worst with his impertinence!_

“How is your foot Akashi-kun?” Kuroko's voice brings the captain to reality “It's fine. The injury is healed. I can play without problems” Akashi smiles to reassure his lover.

“Sei-chan, Kuro-chan, it's time” Mibuchi says to them. Rakuzan players leave the locker room ready to fight Kaijou.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the court, the teams are doing warm-up exercise. Hayama said “You look really fire up Kuro-chan!”

Kuroko replies “Midorima was a surprise, but how we have seen during Interhigh Kise plays with his team. We aren't facing a GOM member, we are facing Kise of Kaijou. I'm too excited. I can't wait until the match starts.” the other Rakuzan players smile.

In the other side of court Kise passes the ball to Kasamatsu, _I must play against Haizaki and get revenge from Aomine and Seirin. I can't lose here._ Thinking about Seirin makes Kise recalling a certain move they made against their team. With flaming eyes, the blond player takes the ball from his captain and slam dunk from a long distance, the public is awed by the lane up. 

Kagami shouted indignant “Hey! This is my move!” next to him, Mayuzumi mutters “Kise being a copycat isn't new...” his voice grows stronger “...so shut up!”

In the court Kise says “This is what you'd call a declaration of war Akashicchi! I have a load of pay back due, so I can't be stopped here!”

Akashi smiles “So do I, Kise. I can't lose here. I have a purpose I must fulfill, right Tetsu...” Akashi turns his head to face Kuroko and the voice dies in his throat. For strangers' eyes, Kuroko's facial expression would be the usual poker face, but Akashi isn't fooled. The phantom has sparkles inside his crystal eyes, pleading. Kuroko mutters lightly “please” and Rakuzan captain is done for.

Kuroko passes the ball to Akashi and the redhead slum dunk; the jump isn't far like Kise but accounting Akashi' short stature, this is quite a fit so the players are pleased as well “I accept your challenge, Kise” Akashi goes near Kuroko and mutters in his ear “Are you happy now?”

Kuroko smiles softly “Thank you” and then sighs “Akashi-kun is unfair, so short but you can jump so high. Are you really human?”

Akashi, ignoring the slightly annoyance to be called short, chuckles “Of course I'm human Tetsuya” his voice takes a suggestive tone “After the match you are free to find out how much human I am”

Kuroko raises his eyebrow playing along “Are you sure? Where is my good captain who respects diligently the rules?”

Akashi smirks “If we properly restrain ourselves, a little make out session isn't so much trouble..”

“Stop flirting! there is match!” Kasamatsu yells exasperated, his face tomato red, oh poor innocent Kasamatsu-senpai! “Even Moriyama is restraining himself!” he turns his face toward his teammate looking at the girls in the bleachers “Moriyama!!!”

Moriyama replies serious “Don't worry. I'm so fire up for this match I can't focus on the ladies!” Kasamatsu snaps his knuckles “You better to be sure!”

“Wow, Akashicchi, it's so weird seeing you in love, it's like finding your strict math teacher having a private life!”

“What do you mean Kise?” Oh Akashi is smiling all right, with sparkles and sugar, but his eyes threatened death.

“Nothing Akashicchi! I'm only jealous haha... perhaps I should find a lover as well” Kise lies pretty much scared.

Akashi asks Kuroko “I'm such a stiff person?”

Kuroko replies honestly blunt “Yes, you are...” Akashi's face morphed in shock “...but I love you the same” the young captain smiled joyful. Hayama and Nebuya think, _so smooth._

Mibuchi screams at Kise “You don't understand anything! Behaving like an old gentleman in a young body it's part of Sei-chan's charm!” Kuroko agrees wholeheartedly. The poor redhead is torn upon thanks Mibuchi for trying to defend him or shut him up for good.

Kasamatsu offers Akashi his hand, Rakuzan captain takes it. _What strong handshake, so this is Kise's ex-captain... I will show you how well he works with Kaijou._

Kobori looks at Hayama, Mibuchi and Nebuya, _the uncrowned generals, such tough opponents._

Mibuchi looks at Hayama “You really want to play, don't you?” Hayama smiles “They are strong, I can feel it! Like you aren't the same Reo-nee” he says with sarcasm. Mibuchi giggles “You got me”.

The players line up waiting the match to start. Kise tells Akashi “Akashicchi, you don't need to worry about me anymore. When I lost for the first time I've come to realize I really like basketball, to the point where I will put everything on the line” Kise eyes are filled with challenge “So even if it's you Akashicchi, there's no way I'll lose again”

Akashi smiles “As one that recently re-discover his love for this sport, I'm glad you regained yours, but thinking about defeat me? You grew a little arrogant. Let's start the match and show me if you can back up your words” he turns his face right “Do you agree with me Tetsuya?”

Kuroko nods “Yes. I was also thinking about how I really dislike Kise-kun” Kise becomes depressed, the blond hates to be disliked even though the phantom is a stranger. Kuroko smiles “but I mean in a good way. When I heard you started playing basketball only during the second year of middle school and yet you are so good, while I trained so hard nevertheless I couldn't get the result I wanted... I was frustrated. You are a true genius Kise-kun but I don't want to lose. In other words... since that time I thought of Kise-kun as my rival”

Akashi narrows his eyes looking at Kuroko “Am I not a genius as well? Do you think I'm weaker than Kise?”

Kuroko sighs “You are certainly strong, but what you lack you back it up with your intelligence and hard work. Instead, Kise is a bottomless pool of raw talent. However this doesn't mean you are weaker Akashi-kun”

Kise, pondering about Kuroko's words, smiles “ So this is Talent vs Hard work? You know, I want to fight you as well Kuroko. The type like us that can stand after a loss... are the one knowing real strength”

The referee throws the ball on top of the players. The match starts. Rakuzan basketball players remember Akashi's words

_Inside the looker room Akashi says “From what we saw during Interhigh, Kise learned to copy the generation of miracles' moves, and from watching his matches in the Winter Cup, I roughly estimated his ability last five minutes. It would be madness for Kise to throw away his trump cup using it at the start of the game, so we must use that moment to score more points and widen the gap so that when Kise will use his perfect copy he can't recover. Strike first for certain victory!”_

Nebuya grabs the ball and passes it to Kuroko. The phantommakes a vanishing drive getting through Kasamatsu. Kuroko passes the ball to Hayama. Rakuzan power forward slum dunk.

Kaijou gets the ball, Kise scores with a phantom shot “The GOM's moves aren't the only one I copied. Is this enough to back up my words Akashicchi?”

Akashi stares him, _this isn't possible. Is he crazy? He is using it already?_

Kise smiles in his perfect copy's glory.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko passes the ball, Nebuya catches it but he is blocked by Kobori, the muscle man passes the ball to Mibuchi, but Kise steals it coping Murasakibara.

Kasamatsu returns the ball to Kise and the blond stands in shooting position, copying Midorima, Nebuya tries to block him, but this is a faint, and Kise goes through him moving like Aomine. Akashi goes to stop Kise, but Kaijou's ace use the emperor eye and ankle break him and scores. Akashi is shocked to have his own move used against him.

Kaijou coach, Takeuchi says “We won't let our guard down. We are one of the strongest teams. We'll live up to our reputation and fight with everything we have”

Akashi says “It doesn't matter. Rakuzan is the champion and we won't surrender our title over”

Akashi passes the ball to Kuroko, but the phantom is stopped by Kise using the emperor eye. Akashi goes to him “Tetsuya, are you alright?” Kuroko replies “No, he really got me” he looks at the blond with almost a grimace “You are so strong that... I can't help but laugh”

Kise keeps to score using the miracles' moves, when he reaches the three minutes he gets out his perfect copy “Ah, this is so taring. For now I'll take a little break, and it's not like I can afford to collapse right at the start. The match still have a long way, I have to save some fun for later and I've completed my mission” the Kaijou's player smirks “We have the initiative”

Mibuchi tries to shoot the ball but misses it. Kaijo gets the ball and Hayakawa tries a slum dunk but he is stopped by Nebuya. Akashi gets the ball and goes through Kise but when he shoots, he misses it as well. Rakuzan's flow is disrupted. They are rushing too much.

Akashi takes a breath, he must calm down. As the captain and point guard, he have to find a solution. Akashi makes a pass but his teammates (save Kuroko, because he is a passing specialist) don't catch it. Mibuchi says “Sei-chan, your passes are too slow” Akashi replies “You are the one going too fast. Adapt” with the new pace of the pass, Akashi is slowly correcting the rhythm of his teammates, while Kuroko hinders the opponent. Soon Rakuzan can score again.

The second quartet starts. Nebuya attacks, overpowers Kobori and scores. Kaijou knows only Kise can mark Akashi, so it's Hayama's job to stop Kasamatsu. Still Kaijou's captain is a very skilled player, he outdoes Hayama, deceives Nebuya and scores.

Kaijou attacks again but this time, Akashi slips through Kise's mark and stops Kasamatsu.

Since Kasamatsu is being blocked by Akashi, he passes the ball to Kise but even though Kaijou blond is faster, Rakuzan blond uses his animal instinct to steal the ball. Hayama goes though Moriyama and Hayakawa and tries a slum dunk but Kise intercepts him. “Next time I will score. I'm not an uncrowned general for nothing” Hayama says and in fact he dibbles with all five fingers. He goes through Kise and slum dunk. Kaijou player smiles at the challenge, next he looks at Akashi, he really wants to have a showdown with his ex-captain. From the beginning Akashi always owned an aura that screams victory. From the first time he met him during middle school he always thought he could never win against the redhead, but now his blood boils eager to make it possible even if he is injured, he thinks about what Haizaki did to his foot and grits his teeth.

Hayama dribbles the ball but he is stopped by the double team of Moriyama and Kobori. Rakuzan blond passes the ball to Akashi and he passes to Kuroko. Hayakawa forgets he's marking the phantom and bumped him near the hoop. Kuroko whole body becomes stiff and almost cease of function. He recovers his slip-up quickly but Kasamatsu notices it. The referee whistles a foul, and Kuroko gets a free shot. Hayakawa yells “ I (sc)ewed up... if on(ly) I'd been bett(er) at keeping my ma(rk)...”

Kasamatsu replies “Hey, you were suppose to marking Nebuya! To being with your job more than marking is protecting the hoop...” the black haired senpai's eyes widens “Well done Hayakawa. I've got it. How to seal Rakuzan phantom in the game”.

Moriyama says “Really Kasamatsu, did you really discover how to stop the phantom?”

“Yeah, but I don't have time to give you a full explanation. For now keeps the current formation. Kuroko will probably return to the bench soon... but I won't let him get off that easy. I'll smash apart his ability to play”.

Nebuya shoots the ball ready to get a rebound but Kobori steal it and passes to Moriyama who scores a three pointer.

Rakuzan gets the ball, but Kaijo players are placed in a weird position, they are covering the whole court's center but leaving the hoop empty. Wary, Akashi thinks that passing the ball to Kuroko is the safest choice but he commits a grave mistake. Kasamatsu uncaring to get a foul, bumps the phantom under the hoop and Kuroko's mind falls in the abyss.

The fear, the pain, the feeling of despair while his consciousness is slipping away with his warm. The phantom's body revives the memories of that day and overwhelmed, Kuroko loses his strength and sense of reality. He can't move completely frightened.

Rakuzan don't know how to react at this situation, what's happening to their teammate? Akashi replays Ogiwara's words in his mind again, _Do you know that he never go under the hoop?_ The chestnut haired boy wasn't messing around with him. Tetsuya is utterly terrified of the hoop.

The referee whistles for the foul, the players place themselves in position for the free shot but Kuroko doesn't move. Akashi goes to him “Tetsuya?” but the phantom doesn't react. His eyes are dull. The red haired teen takes Kuroko's hands and leads him out of the hoop. He stokes the light blue haired boy's cheek “Tetsuya? Can you hear me?”

Kuroko starts to shiver but slowly his senses come back “Akashhi-kuun?”

the referee whistles to gain attention, the match must continue. Kuroko tries to throw but he misses it. Kaijou takes advantage of Rakuzan's confusion and scores.

Akashi is angry, they lured his Tetsuya into a trap! _Bokushi_ almost comes out, but _Oreshi_ suppresses him, he doesn't want to add chaos in. _If you don't let me play, you do it! or do you want to let them pass the fact they hurt Tetsuya? Bokushi_ inquires. _Oreshi_ replies, _of course not._

Hayama gets the ball and passes it to Akashi. The point guard goes through the double team of Moriyama and Kobori and ankle break Kasamatsu. Akashi scores “You will pay the price for angering me”.

Kaijou gets the ball, Moriyama tries to score a three pointer but Akashi steals the ball. The redhead runs through the court and Kise blocks him; he knows that to ankle break the blond it's useless since the copycat's fast reaction can make him recover quickly, so he passes the ball to Kuroko but the phantom doesn't catch it because his mental state and trembling body. However Akashi has calculated Mibuchi's presence near the phantom. Rakuzan big sister takes the ball, Moriyama tries to stop him but Rakuzan shooter use Ten and scores.

The referee blows the whistle. The first half is over. Kise is disappointed. This Kuroko shivering helpless in fear isn't who he wanted to challenge, should he raise the stakes? He looks at the opponent players leaving toward the looker room “Kuroko!” the young phantom tuns toward Kise upon hearing his name “The one who proposed the strategy against Meiko, was me!”

Kuroko's eyes lights anew. Kise smirks, perhaps there is more action from the phantom yet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the looker room, Kuroko looks at Akashi in silent rage. This new burning feeling chases away all his fear “Why haven't you told me?”

Akashi teases “Not so smug when you aren't the holder of secrets, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko keeps on ignoring the low blow “I always thought it was your fault! I always thought you were the culprit”

Akashi replies “And I am, Tetsuya. Despite that strategy was proposed by Kise, I, the captain decided to use it. I could not to agree but I did. In fact I had a few ideas myself as well, but I liked Kise's one better and ordered them to do it. The responsibility falls entirely on me. Nothing it's changed”

Kuroko fondly smiles, his anger evaporating. He takes Akashi's face between his hands “Something is changed. The fact you didn't try to put the blame on Kise-kun and didn't run from your misdeeds making excuses. This make you a good man Akashi-kun. I'm proud to be your lover. The path I chose to follow is the right one” he stares deeply into the crimson eyes and stokes his lover's cheeks; he searches courage within himself “As Akashi-kun didn't run away from his past, I must face mine as well. I have to change” he lets go the captain's face.

“Tetsuya, why have you the fear to be under the hoop?”

“When the Winter Cup is over, I will tell you everything” Kuroko bows “Please, wait for me”

Akashi wants to say many things like 'why I must wait' 'don't you trust me?' 'What has happened in your past that you must keep it secret?' but the phantom's feelings are priority and if he wants Kuroko to trust him, he must give his trust first “Okay Tetsuya, I will wait for you. Remember I always ready to listen. Anything you say won't change what I feel for you”

“I know” the teal haired boy smiles this time sadly, _It's your love for me that will make it unbearable, Akashi-kun._

“We are friends Kuro-chan, if you need it you can talk with us as well” Hayama says with an unusual serious tone of voice.

Mibuchi adds “Reo-nee is always ready to hear the troubles from cutie like you” he winks to the phantom. Nebuya stays silent.

Mibuchi, Hayama and Akashi stare Nebuya. The muscle boy yells “Don't look at me like this. I'm not used about this heart to heart talk crap!” the Rakuzan players make their stare more intense. Nebuya raises his arm toward the ceiling and gives up “Okay! If someone give you hassles, I will beat him up! Are you happy now?” Akashi, Hayama and Mibuchi nod.

Kuroko says moved “All of you, thank you very much”

Coach Shirogane cough interrupting the touching moment “Now, we must talk about the second half of the match” the Rakuzan players focus on basketball again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside Kaijou looker room, the coach says “Kise we are subbing you out!”

Kise is speechless “What?! Wait... why me?! If I'm taken off now...” Kasamatsu interrupts him “Kise. Do as the coach says.”

“Not you too senpai! I'm fine!”

Kaijou captain looks at him “It's your foot right?” Kise sighs “It looks like I've been found out. Still please let me continue! If I just try enough... I won't stand to lose in such a...”

Kasamatsu replies “From the moment you got yourself into this state, you already lost. I know you overworked yourself because how much you want to win. I don't know how you've got that foot injure but... you can't use that as an excuse. All of this things together... that's the game. It's got nothing to do with winning and losing.”

Kise yells at the coach Takeuchi “I'm the only one who can stop Akashi! Am I wrong?!” the coach replies “No. The last two minutes! I can't let you go out until then”

“But, by that point it might be already too late! Moriyama-senpai won't you say something too?”

Moriyama is tempted to make him play because the opponents are very strong but... Kasamatsu says “I get what you are trying to say but the answer is still no.” Kise whines “But why?”

Kasamatsu loses his temper “Shut up! This is an order from your senpai! A first year has no right to talk back!”

Kise crestfallen, can do nothing apart to surrender.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The players return in the court. Moriyama says “You said some pretty awful things to get him off the court, Kasamatsu”

the captain replies “If his injury was so bad that he could never play again, coach wouldn't have left him out here in the first place. He will definitely be back, we need him to win but if we can't put a fight without him, it's not even worth talking about” he yells “Let's show them how serious we are!” in chorus “Yeah!”

Kise is moping in the bench, he reflects about Kasamatsu's words and remembers the first time they have met. How Kasamatsu explained to him the concept of seniority and that didn't matter who he was before, Kise now belonged to Kaijou, _I know he's not just posturing, but at the same, it isn't as though I'd accept it. I just kinda liked the sound of Kaijou's Kise._

On Rakuzan bench the players are surprised that Kise is benched. Akashi says “His injure has been found out at last”

Kuroko says “He is injured?” Akashi nods “I noticed it from his movements. We must use this chance to widen the gap. From my estimation 15 point is enough. Tetsuya, use this quartet to rest” the phantom nods.

Rakuzan takes the lead and dominates the flow of the match. Kise is restless, the coach says “Kise, wait the final two minutes... focus on recovering” Kaijou players don't give up, Moriyama shoots three pointer with difficult timing to guess. Kaijou in some way is able to keep up. However with Akashi and the uncrowned general, the opponent team is stronger.

Kasamatsu says “We'll keep going like this” Nakamura, Kise's replacement opposes “But what are we going to do about Akashi? I hate to tell it but with only a double mark...”

“It's fine. Although we can't stop him, we can affect his freedom of movement. Kobori, Moriyama and myself will deal with the other four. I had already predicated that we'd put in this situation from the moment I learned about Kise's foot. The problem is Akashi. We can never be sure about what he is thinking. To put badly we can't stop them. If we do our best and they still score, then there is nothing we can do about, but... ” his voice grows louder “We'll definitely score right back! We fight back even if it kill us!” _the fact we are holding out waiting for Kise as our last ray of hope piss me off, but even so, I'll gladly throw my pride away as a long we win!_

Kaijou's coach watches fondly at his players, how thanks to their loss with Seirin, Kise matured, put efforts in his training and the team started to view him as the ace. As Kaijou had formed in a team centered around Kise. That is because to show their gratitude toward Seirin, they must win through the Winter Cup and fight against them once again. They can't lose here.

Kasamatsu challenges Akashi. Rakuzan captain steal the ball, but Kasamatsu with a reckless move of pure will power, changes the steal in a pass to Kobori who throws; the ball touches the rim and Hayakawa puts it in.

Hayakawa and Kobori manage to score again and also to get a free throw. Kaijou is really persistent. Kobori says looking at the uncrowned generals “You're much better players than me but I won't lose. We won't lose because we feel a far stronger need to win. We made a vow of vengeance so we can't be stopped here. Like we'd ever lose to guys that only know victory”

Hayama complains “He makes me so mad. Who does he think to be? As if he know us!” Akashi shut him up “Hayama, please, stop. You are only playing his game” Mibuchi agrees “Sei-chan is right. Calm down”

The ball it's alive, Nebuya catches it and slum dunk. After in the game, Mibuchi scores “You talked a bit too much. It's true from when we have joined Rakuzan we only gained victories after victories, but do you know how much weigh the championship crown? How heavy is the pressure put on us? almost choking I would say, but this is changed when Kuro-chan entered the club. His passion for the sport, his longing for playing. His hard work. What was once upon a time a place filled with stress and sick obsession, now it's welcoming and caring. Kuro-chan changed Sei-chan, and with him the whole club. Now we can train with a smile.”

Hayama adds “We aren't playing only to win. We're going to make Akashi-captain and Kuro-chan's wish to become true”

“So you can't stop us!” Nebuya concludes. Akashi smiles and even if he doesn't show it, Kuroko is moved by his teammates' feelings. Soon after Rakuzan overwhelms Kaijou. Coach Takeuchi and Kise stoically restrain their feelings.

In the bleachers, Touou team has just sat “I want to see Tetsu-kun playing!” Momoi says. Aomine asks her “Weren't you broken heart because Tetsu goes out with Akashi?”

Momoi hits him “Dai-chan you are so mean! This doesn't mean I can't cheer for him! We lost most of the match already!” Sakurai says “I'm sorry we are late! Even if it isn't my fault, I'm sorry!”

Susa asks Imayoshi “Who do you think will win?” Touou captain replies “For now Rakuzan, but you don't know what can happen during a game” he smirks amused.

Kise keeps to watch helpless Rakuzan defeating his team. He can't bear it anymore and gets up. Coach Takeuchi yells that it's too soon but “Coach, It's the Ace job to lead the team to victory, right? If I don't get out now, I don't deserve to be called the Ace. I'll regret it if I don't go out there. Because I love this team”

Takeuchi is moved “I understand, but if I think that it's even slightly dangerous, I'm subbing you out”

At the same moments, on Rakuzan bench, they see Kise being subbed in. “Coach. I'm going in too”

Shirogane asks “Are you sure? What if they pull their previous trick on you again?”

Kuroko answers “I have to come back if we want to win against Kise-kun. There is nothing of more terrifying than a member of the GOM when he is cornered. And then...” he stares intensely the coach “…How can I keep to play basketball if I'm afraid of the hoop? I won't run away anymore”

Shirogane agrees and subs Kuroko in.

Far away from the court, Aomine says “We are lucky Satsuki. It looks like we've made it just in time to see all of the main actors gather on the stage. This is the climax”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kise goes toward his teammates without even looks at Akashi. _He has the guts to ignore me. Now Kise only thinks about winning._ Rakuzan captain acknowledges the phantom's presence in the court.

Kise use perfect copy and starts to score, _I don't want to lose again. I will make Kaijou win!_

Rakuzan tries to attack but Kise stops them copying Murasakibara. Next, he makes an ignite pass to Kobori and Kaijou scores. Akashi checks Kise. Seem that the blond is able to make his perfect copy last through the game.

Hayama tries to take Kise on but the copycat steals the ball; in that moment Kuroko turns the steal into a pass to Mibuchi. Moriyama meddles in and Kobori gets the ball and scores.

Again Kise gets the ball, this time Kuroko is in his way with Hayama behind him “Do you think a double mark can stop me?” Kuroko replies “In fact not” and behind Kise Akashi attacks. Kise makes a cyclone pass and Kasamatsu receives the ball. Kise mocks the phantom “If I didn't copy you moves I wouldn't pull through this. Thank you” Kasamatsu passes him the ball again and Kise slum dunk “It's useless. No one can stop the current me”.

_Bokushi_ complain inside Akashi mind,  _Let me play. Only me can stop him! Oreshi_ firmly denies his other self wish.  _Bokushi_ yells,  _Why? Don't you want to win? Do you even prefer losing than to have my help?_

_Oreshi_ replies,  _if I let you out, would be the same as middle school. Until I can trust you, I won't let you play._

Copying Midorima, Kise shoots something of similar to the phantom shot. The audience go wild and cheer Kaijou like heroes in their desperate come back. In the bleacher, Himuro next to Murasakibara is worried for Rakuzan. With Touou instead, Imayoshi is greatly amused “How will Rakuzan cope with the mental strain?” Susa looks at him “You need an hobby”

Kise heroically runs toward the hoop. He jump ready to dunk; Akashi jumps as well and chases away the ball. Mibuchi smiles “Haven't we already told you? We are accustomed to pressure”

Akashi says “It's typical of the audience to love watching those at the top falling from their grace. We've come here prepared to be the bad guys. I dare say the role of the villain suits me well”

Kuroko opposes “Ex-villain. Aren't you in the path of repentance?” Akashi takes the phantom hand gently “Yes, I am. Because you are with me”.

Akashi makes a sign to the coach and Shirogane asks for a time out. The players return to their benches.

Akashi starts “I'm ashamed to admit but I can't stop Kise. Emperor eye is an ability that belong to my other self so I can only use it to a certain degree, and isn't enough to stop the copy. Tetsuya, I want you to learn Kise's copy pattern and guess whose copied technique he will use next. It's possible for you who spend your days observing people and training. I would do it myself but I need to focus all my attention on Kise and my role can't allow it”

Kuroko replies “but.. in basketball depending on the situation, his number of choice is limitless. It's near impossible to do it in two minutes”

Akashi says “I know but I believe in you. Tetsuya, can you do it?”

“I will do” the phantom says firmly.

The players return in the basketball court. Rakuzan players challenge Kise gathering data for Kuroko. Seeing the efforts the Rakuzan players are putting against the blond copycat, the audience start to cheer them as well. Kise scores again and Kaijou overtakes Rakuzan.

Rakuzan asks another time out. Kuroko says “I think I've grasped most of the trend Kise-kun play, but my understanding is still incomplete. I still need to observe more. So I have a request to make”

_Bokushi_ is raging, _Are you crazy? Are you putting our chance of winning in a gamble? If you had let me play, we would have never been in this situation!_

_Oreshi_ replies, _the victory you would have brought is meaningless. We are aiming much higher._

_Bokushi_ asks, _What do you mean?_

_Oreshi_ answers, _When you come to understand it, it will be the day I can start to trust you._

Mibuchi laughs “Sure we are changed. Months ago I would have never imagined we could play so reckless” Hayama says “I'm so thrilled to play!” Nebuya replies “When aren't you?”

The match resumes. Aomine looks at Kuroko, _Tetsu, will you win?_

Rakuzan players scatter in the court. Nebuya has the ball; Kobori marks him, and the muscle man passes the ball to Mibuchi. Rakuzan shooter deceives Moriyama with a faint and dibbles away. Kise copying Aomine goes to him, but Kuroko steals the ball from his teammate before the blond. Hayama catches the ball and scores. Rakuzan leads with only a point. Kuroko goes near his hyperactive teammates “I leave the rest to you”.

Kise runs with the ball. Kuroko comes to stop him. At that moment Kise feels disappointed. Kuroko is too weak alone and if he even adds coordinated play with his teammates the blond is confident that no matter what, he would able to stop them. However the Kaijou player remembers the fire inside Kuroko's eyes when he spoke about Meiko, and even if the phantom was terrified he still returned to the court, _there no way he'd let me down. He is lame, but he could be the first lame guy I'm starting to respect. If an intense person as him sees me_ _as his rival, I must give my best as well!_

Kuroko goes forward trying to steal, Kise avoids him and faces Hayama. The copycat use the emperor eye and ankle break. Under Rakuzan hoop Mibuchi and Nebuya try to stop him, Kise starts to use Murasakibara's Thor's hammer. Mibuchi smiles “All according to plan”

“ _Kise has two habit. When he's in rush, there is a good chance he copies Aomine-kun. And he unconsciously avoids using the same copy._ _If first I make a situation where he is rushed, shorten his distance from the hoop so that he can't use Midorima-kun long distance shot_ _and then Hayama step in, Kise will copy Akashi-kun to escape. After that if we create an opportunity where he is directly under the goal, he will use the strongest attack within his remained copies, Murasakibara thor's hammer”_

Kise feels weird, isn't everything going too smoothly? Kuroko initial mark doesn't have a meaning if he succeed now. Was I lured here? In that moment Akashi chases away the ball from the blond hold.

Kise (uncaring about the similar situation happened during Interhigh with Touou) changes the ball's route without hesitation and it lands in Kasamatsu hands, because there isn't such a thing as a team you can't rely! The Ace job is to make the team win! Kasamatsu shoots and Kaijou takes the leads.

Akashi feels great satisfaction when all the pieces of his plan (or Kuroko's one in this case, but he approved and corrected the mistakes) fall according their place. His other self is too focused on the achievement and with his being superior, so he can't enjoy such a good coordinated play like him. They lured Kaijou in a false sense of security and now they have enough time to score the winning points. He is ready.

Nebuya has the ball “Run Akashi!!!” Rakuzan captain runs and catches the ball.

_Not yet, this isn't the end!_ Kise runs toward his ex-captain, if he isn't so much focused upon his team victory he would rejoice to do the showdown he longed so much with the redhead.

Faster than Akashi, Kise blocks the redhead's path “You shall not to pass!” Akashi smiles and throws the ball perfectly under Kaijou's hoop, where shouldn't be anyone. When Kaijou players gathered under Rakuzan's hoop they have forgotten all about that player, the first one who blocked Kise's path in their last assault; the phantom catches the ball. Kise screams “Why are you there?? under the hoop??? Weren't you scared?”

Kuroko controlling his fear replies “I can't let the past holding me back anymore. For myself and my team I changed. Now I'm free” he makes an ignite pass to Mibuchi and the shooter scores. The referee whistles. Rakuzan wins.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the basketball court, Ogiwara looks at Kuroko completely shocked, _You love him so much you overcome your fear!?_ The brown haired teen shakes his fist in rage.

Inside the court Kise feels lost “We have lost” he faces his teammates “I'm sorry” Kasamatsu kicks the blond and yells “Don't be so full of yourself thinking the loss is your fault! We are a team! I told you before all you have to do is keeping looking forward” with a calmer tone of voice he adds “You played as a true Ace. Be proud” Kise says “Yes, Kasamatsu senpai!”

Akashi goes near them “It's true. Rakuzan won the match but we couldn't stop you” _Bokushi_ Akashi complains, _that because you didn't let me play!_ _Oreshi_ Akashi ignores him “You are a true genius Kise. So much I fear what you will become”

“And because this we can't wait to play against you again Kise-kun, right Akashi-kun?” Kuroko says looking at his captain. Akashi smiles “Of course Tetsuya”

Kise replies a little displeased “There's not much point if I'm the only one who wins you know. I would've been proud hearing these words a few of months ago... but now it's like you are making fun of me”

Akashi apologizes “I'm sorry, this wasn't my intention”

Kise smiles and gives his hand “It's our loss, To be stopped already... I'm speechless, but I also feel like the weight's been lifted off my shoulder. We gave our everything so even if we have lost I don't have any regrets about this match”

Akashi takes the hand “Let's play again next year”

Kasamatsu intrudes “Be ready, because next time Kaijou will win! We will be stronger than ever! Kise we are starting with you, we will work you to the bones!”

Hayakawa yells “ I can('t ) wait to pla(y) aga(inst) you a(gain)! I will tra(in) ha(rd)!”

Kise shrieks “Please don't kill me Kasamatsu-senpai!” after shedding some crocodile tears the blond becomes serious “Akashicchi, I met Haizaki” Akashi's eyes takes a glacial glaze. Kise keeps to talk “Probably he will be your next opponent. I wanted to fight him but I have lost to you. He didn't change from middle school. Please, Akashicchi! defeat him in my behalf as well!”

Akashi replies “I promise you Kise. Haizaki won't taint our sport any longer”

Kise looks at Kuroko “I'm sorry about Meiko. What I did is unforgivable. At that time I didn't understand but when I entered Kaijo I realized.” Kise bows to the phantom “What a team is, the hard work, the will to win under adversity. To love the sport and the team. In the past I trampled on yours. I know no excuse is enough but... I'm deeply sorry”

Kuroko smiles to him “I can't forgive your actions because would mean to accept them, but I'm happy you come to understand all of this Kise-kun. I accept your apologies”

Kise stares deeply the phantom, his mind is showing him a past memory

_After the match he saw Mayuzumi playing for the first time, Kise asks him “Mayuzumicchi, why do you play a style whose hard work will be overshadowed?”_

_Mayuzumi replies “Stop to ask stupid questions. I play like this so I can win, nothing of more” he smirks “It's hilarious watching those fellows who believe to be so strong losing to a player weaker than them. Seeing their faces before confused then defeated... and they don't even know who has got them! I can't get enough!”_

_In that moment Kise learns Mayuzumi hasn't the kindest personality around._

Kise asks Kuroko “Why do you play such a self sacrifice style? Don't you wish to be in the spotlight sometime?”

the phantom ponders a little before answering “It' true I wish I could play like the others, but even as a shadow, even if the audience don't recognize my efforts, if I can play the sport I love and help my team to win It's enough for me”

Kise smiles, _they are so much different_ “Can I call you Kurokocchi?”

“Kurokocchi?” the light blue haired teen says puzzled

Akashi smiles “Kise adds chi to those he respects”

Kuroko looks at the blond player. He reminds Kuroko of a dog, the phantom can totally see a wagging tale on him “Please refrain to call me like this”

“Oh, come on Kurokocchi!” the players laugh.

Akashi gives the phantom a gaze of pure affection “You have defeated you fear for the team. You did well, Tetsuya. I'm proud of you as well”

for the crimson captain surprise, Kuroko hugs him with all his strength. He mutters “Thank you, so much...” for his hard efforts to be acknowledged, Kuroko is moved to tears. The uncrowned generals watch the scene unfolding with a smile on their face.

the referee goes to them “Please leave the court, the next match is about to start” the players in the court nod.

Kise feels the pain in his foot.Kasamatsu helps the blond “Even if you are a model, you'll never make it as an actor. It's so obvious you are barely holding it together” Kise starts crying “I wanted to win... with everyone! Waaaah!” Kaijou players try to soothe him.

The announcer's loud voice says “Next match Fukuda Sougou vs XXXX”

leaving the court Kuroko sees Fukuda Sougou entry: Ogiwara, Haizaki, the twin of Komata jr high and Papa Mbaye Siki. the phantom is shocked, _what are you doing here, Ogiwara-kun?_

In the bleachers Seirin comment “But isn't Papa a player of Shinkyou Academy?” Riko answers “He must have changed school”

Akashi takes Kuroko's hand “We can speak with Ogiwara later. We have to shower and change clothes” the phantom is surprised, Akashi knows Ogiwara? He nods and follows his captain in the looker room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko changes quickly wanting to see Ogiwara's match. Akashi follows him. The phantom goes to the bleachers and sees a Nightmare: the players against Fukuda Sougou have a face of utterly despair. Some players are moving funny like they are hurt. Others strangely couldn't play basketball well, something unthinkable for a team qualified in the Winter cup, and most of all, Ogiwara's expression is frightening, where is the usually sunny smile who adorned his childhood friend's face? _Why Ogiwara-kun?_ The cerulean eyed boy is horrified, _Did what happen that day changed you so much?_

Akashi watches Haizaki, _still a thief as before._ He watches Ogiwara, _a strong power forward, he can't match Aomine but I can see he trained himself to the limits, his thirst of revenge is real._

Fukuda Sougou wins with an huge lead, and Kuroko can't understand why Ogiwara played in such unsporting way. Ogiwara is filled with hate, the phantom can't leave him in that way, _I must speak with him._

Kuroko says to Akashi “I have to go to the bathroom. Can you retrieve Nigou for me?”

Akashi replies positively, next he adds “Don't you want to talk with your childhood friend?”

The phantom can't bring Akashi with him, Ogiwara could try to hurt the redhead with what Kuroko is so strongly hiding, but Akashi would never let him go alone. Kuroko lies “I can talk with him tomorrow before the match”

“Okay, I will see you at the exit”

Kuroko leaves the bleachers and walks toward Fukuda Sougou looker room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

the others Rakuzan players went ahead to the exit with the coach, and Akashi goes to take Nigou. He thanks the cheer squad captain while he is taking the dog in his arm. The puppy barks joyful like he wants to congratulate him for the victory.

Akashi sees Aomine walking toward a vending machine, and being this a rare moment he isn't with Kuroko, the Rakuzan player takes this opportunity to do the talk he vowed to himself during Yousen match “How nice it's to find you here, Aomine”

the ganguro listening to the whisper of the devil jumps in the spot. He looks at Akashi, after the creature the redhead has in his harm, a dog! Akashi with a dog? The devil who doesn't stand dogs? He observes the puppy closely and sees freaking familiar eyes, no, this isn't possible! He screams “Holy crap, Tetsu! have you become a dog?”

Akashi wants to bang his head or more precisely bang Aomine's head on the wall because the Touou player's stupidity “Don't say rubbish. This is mine and Tetsuya's dog. His name is Tetsuya Nigou”

Aomine sighs relieved “his eyes, I could swear... “ he pat Nigou's head “Ehi buddy!” Akashi says cool “Nigou you can bite him if you want” the tanned boy retires his hand, more in fear of Akashi than the dog himself. Aomine looks at Akashi's face “Dude, you named your dog after your lover? Are you that obsessed with Tetsu? Sure he changed you.. before now I thought it was more probable seeing flying pigs than you holding a puppy”

Akashi's eye turns golden and the air becomes chiller, Nigou stays calm and barks a greeting, this Akashi is also his master after all “First, I wasn't the one who named him. Second, I don't expect your smaller mind to grasp even a little of my relationship with Tetsuya. Third, what is your rapport with him? You have guts to call him _Tetsu_ ” he almost spits the last words.

If before Aomine was scared, now he is literally shitting his pant, Oh my God, wasn't the crazy Akashi gone for good? “I don't see him in that way! We are only fellow basketball rivals, I swear!”

the redhead smirks “It's better for your to keep it in that way. Know your place and don't cross the boundary, Daiki. Remeber it” Aomine too frightened to speak nods. The aura around Akashi changes and his eye return crimson. He smiles “Good that you understand, Aomine” the tanned boy thanks any god who helped him to survive his psychotic ex-captain.

_Bokushi_ Akashi complains inside Rakuzan captain mind, _you let me out only when it suits you._

_Oreshi_ Akashi replies, _this was the most efficient way to cover our message. Now Aomine will stay put._

At that moment, Nigou jumps from the redhead's arms and chooses to run away. Akashi and Aomine follow the dog to recapture him. They can't leave a puppy to roam inside the building!

Midorima and Takao see them, _Oha Asa said today will be a bad day for most signs,_ the green head sighs and because he is such a big caring tsundere, he cant' help but follow them. Takao joins them because this looks fun.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kise leaves alone his senpai to mourn their loss with dignity. He sees Kagami in an hallway “Kagamicchi, what up?”

Kagami said “Go easy with you injury, Kise. Do you want help?”

Kise replies “No, It's okay” he sighs “Despite your encouragement I lost. I'm sorry Kagamicchi. The promised match with Seirin as well, I'm so sorry!”

Kagami says “Stop of apologizing! did you swap character with Sakurai?” Kise makes an horrified face “God no! I would lose my fans!” he laughs.

The dark red haired boy said “Today isn't the end. Seirin and Kaijou will fight again in the future. I'm sure. You are better to be ready for that day!”

Kise smiles “You as well! And Mayuzumicchi too!” Kagami replies “He would prefer spit in your face or hit you with a magical girl stick before to admit he is thrilled about a match...” Kise nods “So true”

they laughs, until the most horrid sound is heard by Kagami, Nooo, how can IT be here? The taller red head slowly turns his face and stares into vivid blue eyes. The dog stares intensely Kagami as well. Absolute silence with an atmosphere filled with tension, until the puppy barks.

The Seirin player makes an high pitch scream that could win an Oscar “A Dog!!!!” uncaring of the TPO he runs away frightened with no direction. Nigou takes it as an invitation to play and chases Kagami.

Soon Akashi, Aomine, Midorima and an amused Takao follow them. Kise for the first time in his life doesn't have words, but he recovers pretty soon “Don't leave me here!” and chases after them.

Kagami keeps his desperate flight and almost run into Himuro and Murasakibara. They see the puppy and the other boys running. Although Kagami and Himuro aren't brothers anymore, the Yousen player still cares for Kagami so he tags along 'to save him'. Murasakibara too, he could ask Aka-chin some snacks.

Mayuzumi can't wait to do it at home, he must read the crucial moment of his last book now! He is in an isolated spot of the building and opens the light novel. He hears loud screams. He raises his eyes and sees the parade. Mayuzumi closes the book. Looks like something more funny is happening in real life.

Kagami hit a locked door, he can't run anymore! The only way is to turn back but the beast is behind him, he can feel him! Kagami shivers and closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable. He feels something jumping on his stomach and Seirin player fall on the floor. He opens his eyes and sees the blue one of Nigou. The puppy licks his cheek. Kagami faints.

Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Takao, Kise, Himuro, Murasakibara and Mayuzumi arrive and see Nigou seated on the corpse of that a time known as Kagami Taiga.

Aomine and Mayuzumi laugh out loud, Takao as well and snaps pictures with his cellphone. Himuro tries to hold his chuckles.

Kise cries for the fate of his friend; Midorima struggles between his will to help with his tsundereness. Murasakibara says while eating chips “Rest in peace Muro-chin's ex-brother”.

Akashi takes Nigou “Bad dog. I must re-educate you” but inside, _Good dog. You chased away another pest. Later I will give you a treat._ Akashi looks at the other boys “Someone wake Kagami up. We must leave”

Himuro like a good big brother tries to do it kindly “Taiga, wake up” and stir Kagami shoulder but he doesn't react. Mayuzumi snorts aggravated and says to the sleeping tiger “Riko-senpai is trying to feed you her curry” Kagami jolt awake “I don't want to die!”

Aomine teases “Slept well Bakagami?” and in the same time he wonders if this _Riko-senpai_ is bad at cooking like Satsuki or worse... nope, it's impossible to be worse than Satsuki.

Kagami grasps the whole situation and sees the little monster between Akashi's arms, _Mayuzumi is right, Akashi is evil! Only a demon would bring that vile creature inside the stadium!_ If there is even a slight chance for Akashi and Kagami to form a friendship it's dead in that moment. If only Kagami know Kuroko is the culprit!

The boys start walking toward the exit; when they turn right they hear a familiar voice “Why did you play like this Ogiwara-kun?” the basketball playersstop and see Kuroko talking with Fukuda Sougou team outside their looker room. Akashi's heart aches, _why did you lie to me and went alone Tetsuya?_

Rakuzan captain has enough, if Tetsuya hides things from him, he would seek them out! “Hide” he orders the group with him. Akashi starts to eavesdrop.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko waits for Ogiwara's reply but his childhood friend looks at him cold and stays silent. Haizaki, the twin and Papa smirks, like they gives a fuck about moral. Kuroko keeps on “You know the feeling to be destroyed by an opponent, why are you inflicting it upon others?”

Ogiwara crosses his arms “You are right, that day I learned how weak and useless I was” his cold chestnut eyes are heating up with rage “In this world only the winner survive, thus I had to become a monster so I can win against _them!_ I will teach them the feeling of utterly hopeless they made me feel. The feeling of helpless when you can't do anything! The feeling of despair when your life and dreams are crushed!” Ogiwara's eyes narrows, he is trembling and restraining himself, he squeezes his fist “Do you have any idea what I felt while I was watching you in that hospital bed?”

Kuroko can't reply. Ogiwara stares deeply into the phantom's eyes “You, more than all of us, should hate them” his mouth is faltering “How can you talk and smile with them?” his voice grows stronger “How can you even bear to look at their faces?” and stronger “How can you forgive them? How can you even love one of them?” he yells “When they almost killed you!”

“What?” Kuroko and Ogiwara turns their face to see Akashi with the other players horrified. Akashi loses his hold on Nigou, he can't breath, what does Ogiwara mean? What does he mean he almost killed Tetsuya?!!!

Kuroko's eyes widens shocked, _Akashi-kun, why are you here? No, it's too soon for them to learn it!_ Aomine is trembling in denial “Tetsu, it's a joke right?”

Ogiwara smiles evil “Shall I show you?” he orders “Twins, restrain Kuroko” they grab each of the phantom's arm and turn his back. Kuroko tries to escape but it's useless; he loses his monotonous voice “Please Ogiwara-kun, don't do it” he feels Ogiwara's fingers grabbing the hem of the T-shirt, Kuroko screams “Don't do it!” Ogiwara tears off the piece of cloth and shows Kuroko's naked back to the world. The boys feel sick.

Kuroko's back is filled with red ugly scars, each with different length, the longest is in the lower back. The GOM couldn't look at him anymore, how much pain did those scars cause? What's happened to Kuroko? How are they involved?

Akashi feels a storm inside, the pain in the chest is unbearable, _Bokushi_ as well feels his whole being falling apart “Teestuyya, hoow?”

Ogiwara keeps his evil smile, he finally has given them a taste of the pain he felt “Shall I tell you?”

Kuroko interrupt him “I will tell you” he can't let Ogiwara's twisted view giving them faults they haven't, it was an accident!

Kuroko sighs and rub his hand through his hair; he wanted to wait after the Winter Cup, when the GOM would have defeated their demons and be strong enough to take it, when Akashi-kun would have made peace with himself... he would have careful introduced the accident tactfully, but he can't delay it anymore, the past has come out, he must speak now.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake 1 How Kuroko becomes Kuro-chin

After Yousen match, the Rakuzan players minus Akashi are walking toward the hotel. Kuroko sees a lost purple giant looking around.

Murasakibara is hungry, he left his team and Muro-chin to find a convenience store but he can't find any! “What are you doing here alone, Murasakibara-kun?”

the taller purple boy is startled by the sudden voice, he looks down and sees the phantom “What do you want from me weakling?” Murasakibara is still bitter about the recent loss.

Kuroko replies “Are you lost? Do you want help?”

the purple giant whines “I'm not lost, I'm hungry...” the phantom takes pity of the giant and searches in his bag. He takes out a snack “You can have this”

Murasakibara's eyes lights like a child during Christmas “This is a rare flavor I can't find anywhere! Where did you buy it?” Kuroko replies “I won it some days ago in an arcade.”

Murasakibara begs “Can you bring me there?”

Kuroko replays inside his mind Akashi warning about not to get into troubles... “Of course Murasakibara-kun” ah, the young rebel!

Kuroko and the purple titan goes to the arcade, Kuroko remembers the first time he brought Akashi in such a place.

Although Akashi tried not to show it, the captain's eyes were shining; intrigued, the redhead couldn't wait to try such a _commoner_ way of entertainment; it's in time like that Kuroko is fully aware that Akashi is indeed a young master.

The phantom shows the giant a dance machine “The prize at mid-level is the snack”

Murasakibara tries to dance but the dance machine is too small. Murasakibara wants to cry.

“Here, for you” the purple giant turns his head right at Kuroko's words. Next to him, Kuroko won the snack for him in another dance machine. Murasakibara is moved by Kuroko's kindness “Thank you, Kuro-chin” maybe he could like the small boy, after all.

Murasakibara cellphone rings. The giant answer the calls “Hello”

“Atsushi, Where are you?”

“I'm in an arcade with Kuro-chin... he gave me snacks”

Himuro is worried, didn't Murasakibara learn not to follow whoever give him a candy? He is worst than kids sometimes... he hopes this Kuro-chin is a good person “Atsushi can you give the phone to Kuro-chin? I wish to speak with him”

Murasakibara looks at Kuroko “Muro-chin wants you” he hands the phone.

“Who I'm speaking with?” Himuro asks.

“I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I play in Rakuzan basketball team”

Himuro thanks the god Atsushi isn't with a total stranger “Can you escort Atsushi back at our hotel? It's at XXXX”

“I understand Himuro-kun. I will see you later” Kuroko closes the call and gives back the cellphone “Let's return to your hotel Murasakibara-kun” the giant nods “Okay, Kuro-chin”

In the way to the hotel, Kuroko finds with his weird luck a pastry shop. The giant shameless begs for more sweets and the phantom spends all of his pocket money on the giant since Murasakibara's money aren't enough. The cerulean haired teen wonders if he should ask Yousen compensation or Akashi, since once upon a time the redhead was the giant's _mother_.

When they arrive to the hotel, Himuro is waiting for them “Kuroko-kun, thank you for escorting Atsushi back” Murasakibara after swallowing a pastry says “I hope you win tomorrow Kuro-chin”

“Thank you, Murasakibara-kun” curse, because these words and Himuro's smile full of gratitude, the phantom can't ask the money back. Also, asking money to the team he defeated that very day would be like to rub salt in the wound.

“Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun, I will see you another day” Kuroko bows.

“Bye, bye Kuro-chin” “Goodbye, Kuroko-kun. Be careful in your way back. Atsushi, let's go inside” the Yousen players enter in the hotel.

The phantom opens his empty wallet and sighs, _I have to go in a bank and withdraw some money._ He hears a bark behind him “Oh Nigou, did you follow me here?” the phantom puts the dog in his bag.

In the meantime, the Rakuzan basketball club members are desperately searching the phantom. These poor souls are scared to death about what their captain will do if he learn they lost his boyfriend. Hayama says “We can use Nigou!” Mibuchi, the dog's caretaker for the day opens his bag to find it empty. Nigou disappeared as well. Rakuzan basketball club members cry, _we are doomed._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake 2

After the doctor's visit, Coach Shirogane and Akashi are inside the car. Shirogane turns on the radio to listen to the news

“ _We are here at Tokyo XXX Bank because a robbery has just been foiled. Excuse me Mr officer, how has it happened?”_

“ _Well, when we got inside, the robber was already taken out. When we took the criminal in the police car he was shouting in rage something like 'I would have got away with, if wasn't for that stupid ghost kid and his identical eyed dog' the people inside said they didn't see anything. we also searched for this alleged hero but we didn't find him. We concluded the criminal was on crack”_

Coach Shirogane and Akashi turn pale. They know who the hero is. The redhead puts his hands on his face, he told Kuroko for the hundredth time not to get into troubles! He and his cursed sense of justice!

Akashi doesn't care anymore if this is against Kuroko's wish or a waste of wealth for the phantom, he will hire bodyguards to protect him in secrecy!

 

 


	13. I will save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the events following are unrealistic but come one, Kurobas isn't the most realistic manga around!

Kuroko can't believe it, how can an opponent play such a disrespectful game? While Meiko players are leaving toward the locker room like zombies, too caught up in their inner turmoil, Kuroko goes to the opponent bench and stops the GOM from leaving.

The phantom looks at them “Why? Why did you play like this? Did you find enjoyment to destroy us in this way? What is basketball for you?”

Murasakibara is annoyed by this stranger suddenly coming to scold them, he glares Kuroko with ferociousness and the phantom instinctively makes a step back.

The purple giant says “Isn't obvious we'd get bored by just scoring?” he walks ahead and the phantom enters inside the court. Murasakibara keeps on “It's not like we're volunteers you know? Right Mido-chin?”

Midorima adjusts his glasses “I have no interest in how the rest of you play. I need only fulfill my own purpose”

Mayuzumi stays silent. He doesn't have to give any explanation to the other phantom.

Kise goes beyond Murasakibara and Kuroko keeps walking backwards. The blond says “Sorry, but with that large points of difference, I dunno if I could have kept my concentration till the end...”

Aomine goes near the phantom and the light blue head is near the hoop. The tanned player says “It's not that we don't want to be serious... it's that we can't 'cause the opponent is too weak. We're just trying to cure boredom a little, you know?”

Kuroko is speechless, he and Meiko were crushed because boredom?

Aomine keep talking “Why can't the strong have a little fun, too? It's their fault for being so damn weak. Man, you should apologize to us, not scolding! Or are you trying to say that even with that kind of difference we can still have a match where everyone does their best and both winners and losers leave satisfied? How do you expect us to make that happen?”

Kuroko replies “I dunno if we could have played that kind of match, but I'm sure of a thing, what you have just done, it's wrong! A victory that brings only pain it's wrong!”

Aomine gets angry and lifts Kuroko by the hem of the basketball uniform and yells “And what do you know about us? Because I asked your name now you are getting ahead of yourself, you preach pretty words but you don't know the feelings of those being in the too strong side!”

Midorima mutters “Let him go Aomine. Akashi texted me. He is waiting us in the locker room” the tanned player pushes Meiko's phantom under the hoop muttering “Weak”

Teiko players walk toward their locker room without looking back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko looks at the GOM leaving the court, their shapes fading in the distance. The young phantom remains still trying to figure out what has just happened. He gets up from the floor. In that moment he hears loud screech. Could has it been a defect in the making, the passing time or the poor hoop couldn't endure a full tournament with the Generation of miracles in, or all of this altogether. Kuroko hasn't the time to turn at the noise that the whole hoop crushes on him.

No one noticed him. His weak presence can be sometimes a blessing but this time is a deadly curse. The people in the bleachers are leaving in their ignorance and the Interhigh staff members only notices the hoop down. One of them say to another “Call the technicians” said person does it and after the call he says “Seem they are busy with others repairs, they will come some hours later”

“Luckily this was the last match. The hoop can wait. Let's go to the trophies ceremony” the tournament staff members leave the place as well.

Kuroko can't ask help, with his body completely crushed on the floor he can't breath enough air in his lungs to yell. He feels excruciating pain everywhere, he feels his organs dangerously squeezed inside him, he feels his skin tearing in his back, he feels his blood slowly leaving his body creating a pool near him. As the warm of his body was fading with the blood loss, the same is happening to his consciousness, he doesn't know how much time is passing, if minutes or hours, it feels like eternity for him, under that hoop, losing all his strength.

In the another hall the GOM bath in their victory's glory, Akashi takes the the trophy with the certainty it couldn't have been otherwise and the Meiko team members are so deeply lost inside their despair and helpless that they don't notice the absence of one of them, that one so easily to be forgotten.

Kuroko only feels pain, pain, more pain and the horrid acknowledgment he is going to die with every drop of blood leaving him to paint the floor. So many questions are hysterical running in his tired mind but only one stuck on him, _Why?_ With his life slowly fading away, the phantom learns the real meaning of pure fear. With dread engulfing his whole heart, Kuroko Tetsuya closes his eyes not sure if he will even wake up again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Some hours later, the technicians enter in the basketball court hall, when the first of them is near the hoop, he hears a splash sound, he looks down and sees his foot sinking in a pool of dark blood. His eyes widen in realization, he screams “Someone has been crushed! Call the Hospital!”

Inside the Hospital, Kuroko's parents are tending his grandmother, Kuroko's mother sighs “I'm worrying about Tetsuya, he didn't call me after the match”

Kuroko father replies “Maybe he is celebrating with his teammates or crying with them. When he is ready he will call”

Kuroko grandmother says guilty “I'm sorry, because me you didn't go to cheer him in the final”

Kuroko father replies “Accident happens. Mother, don't feel guilty about”

Kuroko's mother says “I'm going to get you water, please rest” the woman leaves the room in time to see a parade of medical staff members bringing in hurry a patient inside. She sees the patient's face and her world fell apart “My son!” she follows the doctors till the surgical room doors are closed. She sees an nurse getting out. Kuroko's mother catches the nurse and says in tears “That patient is my son! What's happened?”

the nurse replies “The patient is in critical conditions and needs urgent surgery. The Hospital will do all the possible to save his life. Now, kindly follow me, we need the personal info to admit your son in the hospital”

Ogiwara is seated on the bed, he can't believe, how can exist such a match? their mockery, the overwhelming superiority, the feeling to be nothing... he hears his cellphone, Kuroko's father? Why is he calling me... Kurokooo! He was so absorbed with his problems that he completely forgot his best friend! Did he even leave with them? He can't remember... “Hello?” he listens to the call “What?! I will come the soon I can!”

Ogiwara closes the call, puts his sneakers and wear a jacket ready to go to the hospital. _Damn, why did this happen?_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The light in the surgery room turns green. The parents, with Ogiwara, are eager waiting for the outcome that could change forever their life. The doors open and Kuroko is transported in another room. The surgeons, very tired, go out as well. The head surgeon looks at the people waiting outside “I was informed, are you the patient's parents?”

Kuroko's father replies “Yes, we are. How is my son?”

The head surgeon “The surgery is successful. The patient went out the critical zone. Luckily in the crash his organs weren't badly damaged, the most danger came from the massive blood loss. But the most urgent matter is the huge damage in the lower part of the spinal cord. There is the possibility the lower part of his body is paralyzed”

Kuroko mother burst into tears. Kuroko's father says “You are telling me, my son could never walk again?” Ogiwara is at loss of word... he can't imagine a crippled Kuroko, and right now he is moving in another town!

The head surgeon replies “nerves are different from other cells. If they die, they can't be replaced. At the moment we are unable to test how extensive the damage is, because right now a strain on the nerves can only worsen the situation. We can proceed when the nerves are healed a little. For the first two weeks the patient is absolutely forbidden to move.”

The surgeon sighs “I advise you to be ready for the worst but be glad he is still alive. Anymore later and he would have entered into coma because the lack of oxygen in the brain or worst” is left unsaid the worst would have been the loss of his life...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko parents are out their son room, Kuroko haven't yet wake up, the nurse soothed the worried parents telling them it's normal. With what has happened to him, it's probable the boy would take a few of days to regain consciousness.

“Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Kuroko. We are the representative of the sport federation, more exactly the Interhigh's organizes”

Kuroko's mother bursts in rage “My son almost lost his life because your faulty equipment and security measures! What do you want from us?”

“We are deeply sorry about what occurred and the sport federation is ready to pay the cost of the surgery and generously indemnify you, even a possible rehabilitation...”

Kuroko's father says “I doubt the sport federation is so generous to open its wallet for a young no-named boy, what is the price?”

“We simply don't want to be brought in a court. An accident like this can be a huge blow at our reputation and the public's opinion”

Kuroko's mother is indignant “Practically you are trying to buy our silence! How dare you?!”

“Mrs Kuroko, we are simply offering a peaceful deal. We are aware of your average wealth, are you sure you can sustain a trial against us? You have already to pay the hospitalization of your mother and son, and to sustain a disable son can be financially challenging...”

“You jerks, my boy isn't a disable yet!”

“Even if he isn't such, a rehabilitation is costly. We can help you, we only want the whole affair to be a secret from the public”

“Do you think you can buy...” Kuroko's father intrudes “We accept the deal”

Kuroko's mother looks at her husband feeling betrayed “Dear?” Kuroko's father squeezes his fist very tight, trying to restrain his bile “They are right, we can't pay for all of this. Even if we lose our pride and honor we must do the best for Tetsuya” the intensity on her husband's face, makes the woman surrender “For our son”.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ogiwara is inside Kuroko's hospital room, quietly watching over the sleeping boy, Kuroko is such a good person! Why him? Ogiwara restrains himself from crying.

The chestnut haired boy suddenly feels the room too small, too stifling, he needs fresh air... when he opens the door and goes in hallway, he listens to the basketball manager weeping in the arm of their captain “It's my faul, it's my fault, I forgot him...” tears flowing with sobs and guilt “I saw Kuroko talking with the Teiko's regulars. While I was leaving, I saw how they made him step back inside the court... I saw the tanned one pushing him under the hoop... then coach's voice called me and I ran to the locker room completely forgetting him! How could I do it? How could I leave him there?” the cry grows stronger.

Meiko's captain tries to soother her “Isn't your fault, you know how easily he is forgotten, it's part of Kuroko's nature...” “You couldn't know it would happen...” “... it was an accident”

Ogiwara can't listen to them anymore, he runs inside Kuroko's room, still processing what he has just heard. He looks at the phantom's face, with mask, tubes and sensors to connected the medical machines. The hoop almost killed him... and he was under it, because he was pushed there. Kuroko nearly lost his life because the GOM pushed him under that blasted hoop.

Ogiwara feels a whole new hate filling his heart, these players... _these Monsters!_ _They destroyed the hard work we put all of these years, they cruelly tore apart our dream into shreds, they mocked our efforts and stripped of our dignity, they almost stole everything from you... maybe you can't ever walk again... you didn't deserve any of this..._

Ogiwara imagines the GOM's faces with a evil smirk looking down at them, their imagine distorted into devils by the dark feelings he feels about them, he grabs Kuroko's hand tightly, _I hate them, I hate them! I won't forgive them! I will avenge us... I will defeated them even at the cost I become a biggest monster than them!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko wakes up alone in the room, he feels the mask in his face, he looks at the ceiling disoriented, he tries to move but he can't, he feels ache in his whole body... he tries to looks around, the noise of the machine hurting his ears, where is he?

Soon his last memories returns to him... _Am I dead?_ The pain he is feeling denies his statement, _I'm still alive_ , the dread inside his heart leaves place to relief. The machine's sound, the mask, the unfamiliar ceiling, now he can make sense of them, he is at the hospital.

The door opens and Kuroko's parents enter. They looks at their son opened blue eyes, he is awake! Kuroko's mother runs to her son's bedside and squeezes his hand, if only she can, she would hug him! “Tetsuya...” Kuroko's father says to her “I'm calling the doctor” and leaves the room.

Kuroko tries to talk, he feels his throat so dry, raspy sounds leave his mouth “Whaat.. hass haappened to mee?”

His mother caresses his head “shhh, It's okay, it's passed, you will be fine... for now rest”

The doctor goes inside with Kuroko's father. He quickly checks the phantom to see any potential brain damage. After, he explains the clinical record to the phantom.

Soon Kuroko's relief is replaced by a new fear.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_There is the possibility I will never walk again..._ Kuroko spends the time in silent desperation, he can't move, he can't do anything to reassure himself, that this is only a nightmare and he hasn't almost dead and he hasn't lost his legs.

Reading books, talking with his parents and grandmother, nothing can erase the fear inside his heart, this harsh reality never leaves him alone.

Meiko's team visit him, Kuroko looks at each one of them “Where is Ogiwara-kun?”

Meiko's captain replies “He moved away yesterday...” Kuroko recalls the date and understands.

Kuroko spends the whole visit hours with his teammates, tension fills the room, the events of the Interhigh final deeply carved in their heart, they would never forget. Kuroko bears all the gazes filled with guilt and pity with an imperturbable poker face.

When his teammates leave, they give him a basketball ball signed with their names and wish him health. Meiko's captain gives him a black wristband with a little silver star sewed in the edge “This is from Ogiwara. He left you a message 'Don't give up'” Kuroko stays silent.

Meiko's captain goes to the door “Stay well” and leaves the phantom alone.

When Kuroko looks at the ball in his hands, his inside twisted in pain and disgust, he throws the ball far away from him, his life is ruined because that sport. Kuroko Testuya hates basketball.

Kuroko hides the wristband under his pillow. He can't bring himself to wear it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Noo... hurt... stop...” Kuroko wakes up in cold sweat. The nightmares don't leave him alone, those eyes, dark blue, green, violet, gold, gray, looking at him like he is nothing... sometimes red and gold orbs join as well... even if _him_ wasn't present that day, Kuroko saw him enough in the tournament to know he was like the others, maybe even worse... and then the hoop, the pain, the terror, the feeling of your life slipping away... Kuroko doesn't even remember what means a good sleep.

Funny as the humans can adapt, even at the fear... Kuroko is numb, he almost doesn't care anymore if he can walk or not, pessimistic thoughts fill his mind, hope it's useless... he is better to be ready for the worst... by now he hasn't a purpose or a dream to reach, they were ruthlessly destroyed... so why hope? He even comes to hate the thing he liked the most... Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't feel to be Kuroko Tetusya anymore.

A male nurse carefully puts Kuroko in a wheelchair and takes him to the bathroom so that the phantom can clean his teeth. The boy sees his imagine reflected in the mirror. His face is devoid of every expression, his eyes are dead, hopeless.

Inside his mind his face is overlapped with the face of a green haired boy with the same dead eyes, next the face of a purple head with the same lifeless eyes, next the face of a blond with the same surrendered eyes, next the face of a tanned boy with the same desperate eyes, next the face of a gray almost white haired guy with total bored eyes, finally the face of a red head with the same eyes devoid of any light and happiness.

The phantom punches the mirror breaking it, uncaring of his own bleeding hand. Kuroko is nauseate. He has become like them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The moment of the truth arrived. The moment to see if Kuroko would be crippled or not. Kuroko mother squeezes his son's hand, while the father puts his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The doctor takes out the cast he used to prevent the phantom from moving “Try to move”

Kuroko heart is beating unruly, what would happen if he can't do it? He is restless and breaths in short intervals. His mother and father try to cheer him “You can do it!”

The phantom tries to move but none of his muscle budge a little. Panic is rising inside the phantom, is he really paralyzed? Will he be forced to sit on a wheelchair for the rest of his life?

The doctor sighs “Sometimes muscles paralyze themselves because great fear... young boy, you are very scared, right? if you are really paralyzed you shouldn't feel any stimulus and pain, let's try out”

The doctor takes a little needle and stings Kuroko; the boy's leg jolts. The doctor smiles “Congratulations. You aren't paralyzed. With the right amount of rehabilitation, you should heal completely”

Kuroko's mother squeals in happiness, Kuroko's father thanks the gods above. Kuroko stuttering asks “ Will I able to walk again? To run like every other person?”

“Of course, with proper care you will return like before the accident, even play sport”

_I will able to play basketball again..._ Kuroko blue eyes are filled with tears, he cries for all the suffering he made through, he cries relieved because there is still hope for him, he cries because even if he convinces himself otherwise, he can never hate basketball.

Kuroko's mother looks at the mess that is her son's face “Let's go to the bathroom and wash you face, shall we?”

Kuroko looks at the new mirror, his imagine is completely different, red cheeks, tears trails, maybe a little snot in his nose... his eyes are red but so full of life and hope! So much different from the last time he saw his reflection!

Kuroko thinks about the time he broke the mirror, he remembers how his face devoid of any hope, looked just like _them_ , as his dead eyes were same as _them,_ and Kuroko comes to a realization, _Are they also suffering like me? Have they also given up any hope and are lost without know what to do like I was? Are they also desperate because they can't enjoy what they loved like me? Are they waiting for something to save them from their own emptiness and loneliness?_

Kuroko splashes water in his face, _No one deserve this pain, an hollow life without any joy and hope. Not even them._

Kuroko looks at his reflection, his eyes filled with determination and a new purpose, _I will save them._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The doctor says “From the tests I did, you are better than I was expecting. A year of rehabilitation should be enough”

Kuroko firmly replies “I will do it in six months”

the doctor and the phantom's parent stare at him like he grew another head “What are you saying? to do it in half the time required would put a huge strain in your body, the pain and hard work would be unbearable! Why to rush?”

Kuroko puts out from the pillow Ogiwara's wristband and wears it “I want to be healed in time to enter high school. I will do it in six month. Please.” He bows to his parents.

Kuroko's father sighs “We can't change your mind, right my stubborn son?” Kuroko nods.

Kuroko's mother asks “There is something we can do to help him, sensei?”

The doctor scratches his head “There is a new clinic in Kyoto where they are experimenting new techniques of rehabilitation. If it does exist a place where he can do it in Japan, it's there”

Kuroko's eyes widen “Kyoto? But we...” his mother shut him up “Don't worry, we have the money”

Kuroko's father says “We can start anew there. You must think only about healing”

the phantom bows full of gratitude “Thank you, thank you so much...”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko is exercising his legs, after five months he now can walk almost without problems. The nurses looks at him with a fond expression (after five months, they trained to see him through his weak presence, they aren't pro for nothing! They can't leave a patient overlooked!). This was a long road full of pain and hardship but they are proud of the young boy that managed to do it! Such a strong will and perseverance!

Kuroko's mother enter in the practice's hall, beaming in happiness; she sees her son and goes to him with a pamphlet in her hand “Tetsuya, look! Rakuzan high is offering scholarships to those that couldn't finish middle school because heavy injures! It's perfect! I was so worried since you missed the last half of your final year!”

Kuroko replies “I didn't think there was something like this...” Kuroko's mother snorts “You know, rich schools... they try to justify their wealth with charity”

Kuroko thinks, _Rakuzan is famous for their basketball club... with this school I can reach the same stage as the THEM._ The phantom smiles “You are right, mother. This is perfect”.

Kuroko walks toward his new High school, reading a book with the wind kindly spreading cherry blossom on him, the road and students. The cerulean haired boy raises his eyes and sees red and gold staring at him, _Akashi Seijuurou, so you chose to come here? I will get my revenge or..._

Kuroko deeply stares into the heterochromatic orbs, so power hungry and in the same time so cold and lifeless, the phantom can only see a request of help, _I will save you._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extra: Kuroko no love, Oreshi

Kuroko wakes up the day next of his confession to Akashi, _did I make the right choice? This is another Akashi-kun after all, was I too hasty?_

When Kuroko enters in the school gate and Akashi greets him with an huge smile and eyes lightened in happiness, he can't bring himself to regret.

 

The atmosphere inside the gym is different in some way. The club members are training like usual when the captain's voice interrupts them “You can take a break” Rakuzan players are so astonished their mouths touch the floor, this Akashi is indeed more caring. Kuroko is thankful and feels his heart pounding fast. He thinks about how the other Akashi would have covered his acts of kindness, instead to be so open about. He tastes bitter inside his mouth, he feels like he is betraying someone.

 

Kuroko looks at a redhead lost in his thinking, Akashi's fingers are rolling a pencil; lately Akashi is doing this more often “Before was rare to see you doing it” Kuroko points the pencil.

Akashi stops his quirk and smiles “Oh... is that it?” and adds no more.

 

Kuroko walks toward the student council's room, usually at this time, Akashi would be there to play shogi with himself. The phantom silently opens the door, Akashi isn't alone, Kuroko hears Mibuchi's voice between the sounds of wooden pieces hitting the game board “Are you alright with this Sei-chan?”

“What do mean Mibuchi?”

“With Kuro-chan projecting his feelings for the other Akashi on you... I can understand him, you two are so similar and have the same body, voice and charisma... you came so suddenly and no one was ready for it... it's difficult to view you as another person, but are you okay with all of this Sei-chan? To be a replacement?”

Akashi moves the gold general and trap the opponent king “Checkmate” Akashi smiles bitterly “Mibuchi-senpai... Is more outrageous the person unconsciously giving his feelings to a replacement or the person taking advantage of these feelings to have him?”

Kuroko can't listen to them anymore and runs away, _Can't I really distinguish between the two Akashi-kun? Am I using him as a replacement? Are my feelings for this Akashi false?_

Kuroko thinks about the other Akashi-kun, his cheeks becomes a little pink and his heart flutters. Kuroko thinks about this Akashi, the cheeks preserve the blush and his heart pounds the same. Kuroko can't answer his inner turmoil and his heart breaks a little.

 

The phantom sighs in his worries, he really wants a milkshake... like God has answered his prayers, Akashi goes to him and gives him a milkshake. Kuroko lifts an eyebrow and looks skeptical at his captain “And where does this come from?” Akashi chuckles “This time the future cat chose to pop out from my desk”

 

Kuroko finds the redhead reading a light novel in the school library “I thought you didn't like this genre of book”

Akashi smiles sheepishly, trying to cover the fright he has just had “Since now I'm in love, I wanted to try understanding it, but... I'm sorry I still don't like it”

Kuroko's heart melts for this endearing gesture, Akashi remembered such small talk from long time ago! In that moment the light blue head becomes fully aware, even if he was oblivious about, this Akashi was with them as well.

The redhead grabs Kuroko's hand “Even if I don't fancy this genre, I've come to like some of the characters” Akashi speaks like he has gained an achievement of some sort “I feel like I can understand you better now, Kuroko” his scarlet orbs are filled with warm.

The phantom tries with all himself to preserve his poker face “I'm happy for you, Akashi-kun. Sorry, can't you leave my hand? I want to find a book” Akashi let it go “Of course”

Kuroko walks toward the furthest bookshelf, hidden from the redhead sight. His knees give up and the phantom sits on the floor. He feels like his heart is exploding.

 

Kuroko enters inside the student council's room “Why did you ask me to come here, Akashi-kun?”

“Do you want to dance with me?”

Kuroko's eyes widen “Why?”

Akashi's cheeks are tinged in crimson “These days you are a bit tense and worried so... I want to help you to loosen up a little?” the tint of question at the end of his speech, shows how much Akashi is unused about this type of things.

Kuroko can't refrain himself to smile a tiny bit “Okay. Let's do it”

Akashi starts the music and grabs Kuroko's hands. They dance. The movements, the mood, the phantom feels that all of this is familiar “Why have I the feelings we danced together before?”

Akashi gives a mysterious smiles and doesn't say anything.

 

Kuroko feels guilty, he has not yet reached an understanding of the love he feels toward the original Akashi, if he is looking at him properly, or if it's like Mibuchi said and he is seeing the other Akashi-kun on him... even if they are the same person, they deserve to be loved for their individuality as well... Kuroko has been really hasty when he decided to go out with Akashi-kun...

Kuroko is so lost in his thinking that he doesn't notice a rock in the way and stumbles. The phantom is ready to hit the ground, but someone blocks the fall.

Kuroko looks up and see the face of Akashi, red eyes filled with worry “Are you okay, Kuroko?”

the phantom feels strong arms hugging him, so warm and safe, Kuroko remembers it's the same sensation he felt during the summer training camp.

The shadow of Rakuzan comes to a new realization. From the beginning he didn't meet only an Akashi-kun, he met both. He didn't spend time with only an Akashi, but with both. He didn't fall in love with only one, but with both “I didn't need to know about you, because I knew you all along...” Kuroko starts crying “I love you, I love you, Akashi-kun...” he says like a mantra, without an ounce of doubt.

Akashi feeling the sincerity of these words, sheds a few of tears as well, Kuroko loves him, not as a replacement but for himself, he tightens his hold on the teal head, he is so happy! “I love you too, Kuroko”

They remain like this for some minutes, until they recompose themselves and bid each other goodbye. Some days after, Kuroko tells Akashi to call him Tetsuya; the phantom won't be confused anymore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extra 2: Kuroko no love, Bokushi

Kuroko and Akashi are inside the locker room. The Rakuzan captain is very tired, he is pushing himself hard to be ready for the Winter Cup.

Kuroko sighs and says deadpanned “It's okay, you can use my lap as a pillow”

Akashi furiously blushes “I didn't ask you”

Kuroko replies “I can read the desire in your eyes. Akashi-kun, you don't need to be shy” and pats his thighs.

the redhead smiles “then I shall accept your kind offer” Akashi lays his head on the phantom's lap and relaxes. Soon he falls asleep.

Kuroko stokes the scarlet locks when Akashi catches his hand. The redhead's eyes open showing red and gold. Akashi gets up still grabbing the phantom's hand “You don't need me anymore, now you have the other me following every words you say, Tetsuya? Even if it's me that met you first”

Kuroko stays calm “Akashi-kun does what he wants, you should know better than anyone else”

Akashi says “Pathetic, he is still bound by useless feelings. Do you like him better, since he can reciprocate your love? Since you can play savior with the poor little weak Akashi-kun?”

the phantom replies “You are jealous”

the heterochormatic eyed boy in an outburst of rage, let the phantom's hand go and grabs Kuroko's hair, bringing the head near his face “I don't feel such useless thing like jealousy. Feelings are only a bother to my path for victory”

Kuroko retorts him “It isn't true, I know you. Meeting the other Akashi-kun helped me to understand you better as well. You are kind and caring, you only deny this part of yourself because you think is the right way, but you are wrong”

Akashi chuckles bitterly “You are confusing me with the other me, Tetsuya. I'm not a good person, I'm not _him._ ” he smirks wickedly.

Kuroko doesn't surrender “Even if you doesn't accept it, you are born from him and always be connected to him. There is good in you and you know it”

Akashi keeps his evil smile “And how are you so sure about this?”

Kuroko smiles “Because you are proud to be Akashi Seijuurou”

Akashi is taken back and lets go on Kuroko's hair but stubbornly replies “I won't fall so easily at your words as my other self, Tetsuya” the red head walks toward the locker room's door.

Kuroko says looking at the wall “Even if I don't agree with your methods, you stayed strong when the other you couldn't. You worked hard” then aquamarine orbs stares at red and gold ones “I'm happy I saw you again, Akashi-kun”

Akashi doesn't reply and leaves the locker room, a gracious smile paints his lips.

 

 


	14. What I came here for

“...and this is the whole story” Kuroko says “You didn't know it would have happened. You didn't want to hurt me. It was an accident”

The GOM didn't know how to react... They almost killed a boy? They can't believe it, this can't be real, they must be inside a nightmare!

Ogiwara becomes angry “How can you dismiss this so easily?” he glares at Kise “If wasn't for the plan he proposed” next he does the same for Akashi “if he didn't agree to it” after he glares at Aomine “If he didn't pushed you under that hoop. Nothing would have even happened!”

Aomine is the first to come back to reality “Oh my God! Fuck! Tetsu, I'm so sorry. No... a sorry isn't enough for...”

Kuroko interrupts him “Stop, Aomine-kun. I know.” he turns to face his childhood friend “I can't say I never blamed them or never held any dark feelings toward them. Especially in the early aftermath, but a year has past, Ogiwara-kun. I learned to let it go. Keeping hating people that didn't intentionally hurt me would only stuck me in the past and make me unhappy.”

the chestnut haired boy shouted “Don't you remember how they played? Don't you feel anger for what they did to us?”

“I do, I feel anger. They are the biggest selfish asshole I ever met”

“Ohi!” Aomine and Kise shouted. Takao would laugh at them but he isn't in the mood.

“But they aren't bad people. I remember what Aomine-kun said that day. You can't simply judge without trying to understand the other party's feelings and declare it's right. They made many mistakes and lost their way, but there is still hope for them”

Ogiwara asks sarcastic “If you are so much saint to forgive them, Why did you even bother to come here?”

Kuroko's blue eyes glow determined “I'm here to settle everything and to move on. And move all of them with me”

“Why?”

The blue eyes soften “Because all of us love basketball and it's sad we can't enjoy it”

Ogiwara, astonished, feels a speck of doubt starting to rise inside his heart. He quickly shoot it down.

“Now, excuse me, I must go” Kuroko, still half naked, runs toward the exit. Even though he acted calm and collected, he is near to panic. The exposure of his scars and past took a very big toll on him. Dealing with what has just happened isn't easy. He feels tired, weak and emotionally drained. Nigou, like the loyal dog he is, follows him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rakuzan basketball club members are outside the stadium, waiting for their captain and phantom teammate. They see a distraught half naked Kuroko getting out from the entrance. (Maybe, because they were waiting for him, their senses were more attuned to spot him)

Mibuchi squeals “What's happened to you?” he quickly takes out his jersey and gives it to the phantom. Kuroko accepts it and wears the sport jacket but he doesn't say anything.

Mibuchi pat the younger boy's head “When you are ready, know that I will always listen”

Kuroko's poker face breaks in a tiny smile “Thank you, Mibuchi-senpai”

Rakuzan basketball team members give to Mibuchi a look of admiration, _This is Rakuzan big sister for you!_

Hayama lifts Nigou from the ground and asks “Where is the captain?”

Kuroko loses his smile and his mood worsen. _Ohi, Ohi, troubles in paradise._ Suddenly, Rakuzan club members, awkwardly, feel like they are inside a soup opera or they are the mob characters of a fanfiction.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the building, Ogiwara glares at the GOM and shouts “Even if Kuroko forgave you, I won't. I will make you pay” he turns to face his teammates. Haizaki and co are smirking. Even if they aren't involved they sadistically enjoyed the drama. The captain orders “Let's go” Fukuda Sougou team, like they are so much badass, leaves the scene.

The GOM are utterly shocked, especially Akashi. The one that almost died or became crippled for life is Kuroko, his boyfriend. Akashi's thought are disconnected, confused and are running around circles, _Tetsuya/almost dead/hurt/ I broke him/ why..._ even his other personality is affected, making the chaos doubled... until the deadpanned voice of Mayuzumi snaps him out “Go to him”

Akashi, like a lighting just hit him, comes to his senses and immediately chases after his teammate.

Aomine kicks the wall in anger directed to himself “Fuck!” he keeps hitting it “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he doesn't know what he should do, Fuck it if an apologize is enough!

Kise wails “Oh my God, Oh my God! Kurokocchi!!! to think I so shameless apologized without knowing what I really did to him!”

Murasakibara doesn't feel the anger of Aomine or the need to cry like Kise. The accident feels so far away from him, and Kuroko, he only recently got acquaintance with him to feel any deep friendship yet. Still... he lost his appetite. Murasakibara feels that everything put inside his mouth would only taste bad.

Midorima is trembling, he thinks about all the medical implications and if he should call his father to give Kuroko further treatments and check-ups, the rehabilitation must has been really painful. He mocks himself bitterly “To think that I, aiming to become a doctor, would almost cripple a boy” How can he face patients like Kuroko in the future? “While Kuroko suffered, what was I doing? Do I have still the right to study Medicine?”

“Stop it, Shin-chan. Kuro-chan told it himself, it was an accident, you don't have faults” the raven haired boy starts to cry “If there is someone guilty here, that one is me”

Midorima is startled “Takao?”

“You didn't know him, Shin-chan, but I were his friend. I should have learned about. But I was so selfishly caught between myself and basketball that I cut him out” he cries stronger “I should have visited him at the hospital, I should have helped him, I should have been there with him when he needed me the most” Takao mocks himself with tears in his gray eyes “Tell me, Shin-chan... what kind of friend am I?”

To hell being Tsundere! Midorima hugs his partner “Takao, isn't you fault. It's all our, mine and the generation of miracles' fault. We broke both of you. It's our fault so please, don't blame yourself anymore”

“Shin-chan!” Takao wails stronger and reciprocates the hug.

Meanwhile, Himuro and Kagami, not being involved with what happened in the past, stare awkwardly at the scene on front them. Yousen pretty boy thinks about how to cheer up Murasakibara. Suddenly, Mayuzumi, scaring the crap out of Seirin tiger, says “It's late. Let's go back”

BaKagami, like what his nickname stands for, idiotically replies “Hey, are you sure? shouldn't you be in the middle of despair and self-loathing? Or you really don't care?”

Mayuzumi shoot him a glare so icy, he could freeze Hell over. Kagami shuts up for good and follows him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi leaves the building. On front of him there is Rakuzan basketball club waiting for his arrival. However, only one of them takes all of his attention.

Akashi gives his all to sustain a resemblance of calmness and control. He slowly walks till he reaches the phantom. Blues orbs stares into red ones. Akashi orders the club members “Let's go” and takes Kuroko's hand. The phantom doesn't refuse him. Rakuzan captain knows this isn't the right time to talk so he stays silent.

The tension in the air is palpable. Afraid to make even a little bit of noise and call upon them the ire of their captain, Rakuzan basketball club members walk quietly without utter a word.

The problem is that Hayama is totally clueless “Hey, Captain! what did you do to Kuro...” Nebuya uses his huge tanned hand to shut him up. All of the club members look at him like they want to kill him. “Don't ask anything” Mibuchi whispers in his ear with a threatening tone and takes Nigou from him. Hayama finally gets the message.

He should be happy that Akashi and Kuroko are too lost in their own little world to pay attention.

Kuroko is glad that Akashi understood his mood and he is enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's hand. This warmth reminds him that he took the right path.

Akashi tightens his grip. He fears if he leaves that hand, Kuroko would disappear. He was so close to never meet him. He almost lost him. And all because his owns doing. He can't accept it. The warmth of the phantom's hand is the only thing giving him strength at the moment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi enters with Kuroko inside the phantom's hotel room. Now they are alone they can finally talk. The phantom player sits on the bed. Akashi remains standing near him. After some minutes of uncomfortable silence, the scarlet haired boy breaks the tension “So the reason you were afraid of the hoop...”

Kuroko replies “It left me a trauma”

“At the summer camp the reason you got angry wasn't for the water, was it?”

“You tried to take off my T-shirt”

“You went to visit the hospital for...”

“I reduced the length of my therapy. You can't be sure there won't be some side-effects”

“Your parents hate basketball and are against it because...”

Kuroko says bitterly “What kind of parents want their son to keep playing a sport that almost killed him?”

Akashi's eyes are watering “After all of this, how can you love me?”

At these words, Kuroko becomes furious, he strongly grabs the hem of his boyfriend T-shirt and pushes Akashi closer to himself. Now their faces are only a few of inches apart. The phantom, with anger mixed in his deadpanned voice, says “For this I didn't tell you. I don't want to become the personification of your mistakes, I'm not a reminder of your sins. I don't want to see your eyes filled with guilt while you look at me. The accident isn't your fault, the hell you weren't even there!”

“I ordered the GOM to play in that way. Ogiwara is right, you can't say I wasn't involved! I'm the cause!”Akashi yells.

“Did you know that after the match I would have gone to Teiko bench and start a fight? Did you know the hoop would have fallen upon me? These were coincidences Akashi-kun... I was simply unlucky”

Akashi wants to retort in some way “But...”

Kuroko interrupts him“I'm not your victim. Don't turn me into an object of pity. I'm not and I don't need it. I never gave up, without sparing any efforts, I worked hard. And now I'm here, in the same stage as you. I'm not my scars. When you look at me you must see only me, not the boy that almost lost his life or legs, but Kuroko Tetsuya: first year of Rakuzan High School, member and regular of the basketball club, phantom player, vanilla milkshake addicted, books lover, Nigou's owner and Akashi Seijuurou's boyfriend.”

“Tetsuya...”

The light blue eyes glow with determination “I left the past behind, Akashi-kun. Now it's time you do it as well”

Akashi smiles bitterly “How can you be so strong?”

Kuroko replies firmly “Because I have a purpose. For what reason did we come here? I know I'm here, not for the past but for the future. A future where all of us can play basketball with a smile on our face. And you, Akashi-kun?”

Kuroko's willpower moves the redhead's heart “You are right. Rather than dwell in a past you can't change, it's better putting efforts in the present, to make a better future”

Kuroko looses his grip on Akashi's shirt “Good.” he faintly smiles. Tired, the sky blue haired boy lies his back on the bed.

After a bit, Akashi, almost sheepish, asks “Can I see your scars?”

“Are you sure? They are very ugly... Now I'm starting to wonder if you still want to be my boyfriend...”

“Tetsuya!” Akashi yells indignant, does Tetsuya think so lowly of him?

“I'm joking” still, seeing the immediate outraged reaction of the redhead, reassured the phantom. He trusts Akashi but sometimes fear would still give birth to some doubts. He is glad his fear is unfounded.

Kuroko sits up again and takes off Mibuchi's jersey, his bare back is shown to his lover. Akashi sits on the bed as well. Slowly, Akashi's fingers touches the scars with the utmost kindness and veneration. Caught off guard, Kuroko slightly blushes “They are a sore sight, right?”

suddenly the phantom feels soft lips on his back, Akashi is kissing his scars! the red in his cheeks intensifies.

“You are beautiful Tetsuya.” Akashi replies “and nothing will change my mind on this”

Kuroko keeps on “Don't they bother you?”

“To be honest, they do. But not in the way you are thinking. I would give up everything if this would make that the accident didn't happen. However the most selfish part of me is grateful that these scars led you to Rakuzan, to me.”

Kuroko softly chuckles “You know, Akashi-kun, my motto is “Once-in-a-lifetime encounter” . You can think it's cheesy but I think our meeting has a meaning. Even without these scars I would still have given my all to make at this Winter Cup. Who know, maybe Aomine-kun would introduce us. Like our personal Cupid”

Akashi smirks mischievously “I bet he would never live that down”

“Maybe there is an alternative universe where we went in the same middle school as well”

“Even if you were a teammate, I and the generation of miracles probably would hurt you though” Akashi says sadly. During the last year of middle school they were really the worst.

“I would still find a way. Like now, I wouldn't give up.” Kuroko's crystal like eyes soften “I don't care in which way happen, I'm glad that I could meet you. I love you, Akashi-kun”

Akashi pushes down the cerulean haired boy on the bed with a hug “Me too, Tetsuya. So much” a few seconds later he adds “We have an important game tomorrow, let's rest”

Kuroko murmurs “Ogiwara-kun...”

Rakuzan captain smirks “It isn't like something changed. We just have to add one more person on the list. Let's help Ogiwara, shall we?”

Rakuzan phantom smiles “Of course”.

After some minutes “... Aren't you leaving the room?

“Don't you want me here?” Akashi says faking a hurt tone of voice.

“Aren't you the one that stick to the rules?”

“Right now, I don't care”

Kuroko jokes “I think I'm starting to become a bad influence on you, Mr honor student”

Akashi steals a kiss on the cheek “then, take responsibility”

Kuroko laughs softly “Goodnight, Akashi-kun”

“Sweet dream, Tetsuya”soon, the two of them welcome the world of dreams.

Under the moonlight, a pair of eyes of crimson and gold open. Akashi stares hard at the sleeping boy next to him “I'm sorry Tetsuya, I'm so sorry” a tear falls from the golden orb. He wraps his arms around Kuroko's chest and closes his eyes again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the same night, Ogiwara feels rage tearing his heart. Kuroko is last person he thought would betrayed him. But the chestnut haired boy wasn't alone in his pain. He smirks “Now, how are you going to deal with this Kuroko?” he type a number in his smart phone and tap the icon _call_ “Tu-tuuu-Tu-tuuu...Hello?”

“Good evening Mrs Kuroko, it's me Ogiwara...”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next day.

“Tetsuya! Wake up!” Akashi, already ready at all, kindly shakes the sleeping phantom “More five minutes...”

“We need to get ready for today's game” the redhead insists.

“...” Kuroko doesn't give any sign of getting up.

Akashi sighs and gives up “I will buy you a vanilla milkshake and it doesn't count as the daily one”

Kuroko gets up at an incredible speed, he hurriedly takes out clothes from his bag and goes inside the bathroom. The shower's sounds last for 5 minutes and a little bit later the phantom boy gets out already ready for the day “What are we waiting for?”

Akashi looks at his boyfriend incredulous “You weren't kidding with the whole milkshake addicted thing”

Kuroko deadpanned replies “You know I don't have a sense of humor” (if their other teammates had listened to this, they would surely disagree, especially when the phantom is trolling his boyfriend)

Akashi smiles resigned “You are so eager that you forgot to comb your hear” he enters in the bathroom and grabs the comb “Let me”

Kuroko smiles “Thank you, Seijuurou”

The redhead almost let go of the comb in his hand, without saying a word, he combs the cerulean bird nest like hair. Tetsuya called him Seijuurou. Tetsuya has fully opened up to him. There aren't anymore secrets between them “Now you are really ready for today” he puts the comb down.

Kuroko extends his hand “Let's go” without hesitation, Akashi grabs it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the locker room, Mibuchi takes a glance at Kuroko and smiles “I take it yesterday ended well, Kuro-chan”

“Yes, Thank you for worrying about me Mibuchi-senpai” Kuroko bows.

Hayama exclaims relieved “Thank God, when there are problems between the two of you the air is so thick it is stifling”

Nebuya mocks “But isn't enough to make you shut up” “Ehi! Isn't true” Hayama complains. Mibuchi and Nebuya laughs at him while Kuroko joins them in spirit.

Meanwhile Akashi is taken by other matters. He is inside his own mind and stares at the other himself on front him.

 _Let me play,_ Bokushi insist. Oreshi replies, _I told you already, I can't trust you._

_This time is different, I must play._

_Why?_

Bokushi chuckles bitterly, _You are playing to make up for that happened in the past. However the one that did wrong was me, not you._

Oreshi replies, _and I let you do it. I'm guilty how much you are._

Bokushi says, _Still, I'm the main perpetrator, I should take care of owns mistakes._

_Why now? Weren't you thinking what we are doing is useless and a waste of time? That winning is much more important? What has changed?_

… Bokushi stays silent.

Oreshi says, _Is Tetsuya, right?_

Bokushi mocks himself, _You know, the last championship in middle school I considered it my greatest achievement , three years of consecutive winning with the strongest team, the closure of a perfect victory. And now I found out that while I was bathing in glory and fulfillment, so pleased of myself, Tetsuya was fighting with teeth and nails for his life. I feel so sick I could throw up._

Oreshi snorts, _We ruined many people, Isn't selfish to care only now because Tetsuya was involved?_

Bokushi replies, _I never said I'm good. I played around with people like they were chess piece, without caring for them or the consequences. However, even if only a little, I came to understand. Thinking about the past and Tetsuya, now I can feel a sense of disgust for it. I'm selfish, ambitious and hardhearted, but I have my pride. A win I can't be proud of, I don't want a victory that sacrifices Tetsuya!_

Oreshi smiles, _You have grown._

Bokushi sighs, _Might be because I already lost before that now I don't feel so obsessed with winning anymore..._ he frowns, _Don't get me wrong, winning is always a must!_ Next, Bokushi's face features softens, _However, the victories you had with Tetsuya and Rakuzan team... they seem kind of nice._

Now the eyes of crimson and gold glow determined, _Ogiwara is a monster I made. I must be the one to face him._ Bokushi bows, _Please._

Oreshi is startled, _I would have never imagined to see you lower your head of your own free will. Since this match is so important for you, you can play._

_Thank you._

Oreshi chuckles, _We were called the generation of miracles but look like Tetsuya is the one really making miracles over here._

Bokushi smirks, _Didn't I already say before? He is special._

“Seijuurou, we have to go” the soft voice of the phantom brings Akashi back to reality. However, instead of twin ruby orbs, there are the color of crimson and gold.

“Are you disappointed that is me, Tetsuya?” the redhead teases.

Kuroko sighs “I trusts Seijuuro. If he let you out, there must be a reason. And then... I want to trust you.” The blue eyes swell a little in sadness “Please, don't make me regret it”

the heterochromatic eyed Akashi, staring at these deep blue orbs, swears to himself, _Never again I will be the cause of your pain._

The crimson haired basketball player looks at the other people inside the locker room “Are you alright with me?”

Hayama is frightened “You? Asking our personal opinion? Who are you? A third personality? How many Akashi are inside of you?!”

the dual colored eyes becomes murderous “Kotaro, after the match 500 laps around the stadium”

While Hayama looks blue, Mibuchi and Nebuya laugh “That is our Sei-chan!”

the macho player snorts “You are the one that beat the crap out of us the first day of practice and made us your followers. What can I say against?”

Mibuchi smiles “Rakuzan's captain is Akashi Seijuurou. Aren't you Akashi Seijuurou?”

Hayama make the soldier's salute “His orders, Captain”

Akashi feels proud of his team and declares “We will win!”

“Yes!!!!!!” Rakuzan team leaves the looker room.

Along the way, “I look forward to play along side you again” Kuroko says with a barely audible voice.

“Me too, Tetsuya” the redhead keeps looking ahead.

The phantom, not expecting an answer, is startled but soon after a brief smile paint his lips.

Kuroko's flaming blue eyes looks toward the now visible basketball court, _Now it's your turn Ogiwara-kun._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Side story: Meet the Parents.

Akashi's heart is pounding loudly, even if this is for Christmas and not an official visit, this is his first love relationship and now he is going to meet his boyfriend's parents.

“They aren't going to eat you Akashi-kun. I almost sure” Kuroko deadpanned says.

“Almost?”

Kuroko sighs “This is the fist time I'm bringing my boyfriend home with me, and lately they are very protective of me. How can I know how they will behave? Still they know about you and aren't against our relationship, so it's going to be fine”

“It's bringing this Champagne imported from a renowned french vineyard how present for visiting, too much?”

“...” Kuroko break his pokerface with a sigh “I forgive you because it's Christmas” after a bit “Where is your usual confident self?”

“This meeting is important Tetsuya. If they dislike me, we are going to have problems in the future”

“You are already Mr Perfect, or at least you try to be, what should they dislike about you?”

“Maybe they don't like perfectionists”

“Akashi-kun, you are handsome, smart, rich, good at sport and your grade are always at the top. At most my parents would be worried that you are too good for me. Or that you are playing me.”

Akashi's eyes widen “I would never do it. My feelings are real”

Kuroko smiles “I know. You are a good person and now it's time to show it to my parents.”

Akashi nods, his confidence has found now vigor.

“...Akashi-kun, turn off your “emperor aura” please, are you trying to conquest and rule my household?”

“Emperor aura?”

“You know, that aura you have when you charm the people to submit to you. Like you are above everyone else”

“You are confusing me with the other me, I don't think of myself above others and I'm not the one trying to intimidate them”

 _Isn't my fault they can't withstand my willpower and I'm righteous, what have they to object about?_ Bokushi snorts. Oreshi sighs.

“I'm not talking about that, but your natural charm that make you seem too good for being human” Kuroko insists.

“If as you said, it's my natural charm, I don't think I can stop it, Tetsuya”

“Akashi-kun, look at me”

after Akashi turned around to face him, Kuroko throws him a snow ball and hit the face. “Now it's turned off” the phantom keep walking in the snow covered street like he hasn't just done something of outrageous.

Akashi, wet hair, red cheeks and teeth a little bit chattering from the cold, with some snow still on the face, follows him, speechless.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko ring the bell. The door opens. Kuroko's father, Tasuke, welcomes them.

Akashi bows “My name is Akashi Seijuurou, it's pleasure to meet you. Thank you to have me in your home”

Suddenly he hears a female voice behind him “You don't need to be so formal, Sei-chan” Akashi congratulates himself for not losing his composure, months with Tetsuya helped him greatly. He slowly turns to see, long straight cerulean locks and bright aquamarine eyes, a female version of Kuroko.

“Would be impolite of me to start casual with people older than me, Kuroko-san, but if it's your wish I will try”

Kuroko's mother, Sachiko, smiles “Such a well-mannered boy, You chose well, Tetsuya.”

“Mother, please stop to sneack around people. It's rude”

Akashi looks at Tetsuya, _Like you have the right to say it. Look like weak presence is hereditary._

Sachiko mutters “But it's fun”

Akashi faints ignorance at these words and offers the wine to Tasuke, yet Sachiko takes it instead and examines it“Trying to bribe us with your richness?”

Akashi's face stiffened

“Sachiko!” Tasuke admonish her.

“I'm joking,darling. Thank you for the gift, Sei-chan. I bet you young people don't want to spend time with lil'old us, so you and Tetsuya can kill time in his room, waiting for lunch. I trust you I don't need to change the sheets after, okay?”

Akashi's lips twitch a little. “Mother” Kuroko admonish her.

“What did I say?” Sachiko inquires “Still, I bet it's pretty embarrassing and a bother to spend time with the parents, right?”

Before Tetsuya can stop him, Akashi says “Not it's a bother, Kuroko-san”

Sachiko's smiles widen “If so, spend time with both my darlings in the living room, while I cook lunch, okay?”

“I suppose so” Akashi realizes he fell in a trap. _Well played, Kuroko-san._ Bokushi compliments her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the living, Kuroko's grandmother, Atsumi, is seated on the couch. Naturally, Akashi couldn't not to greet her. “Nice to meet you, Kuroko Atsumi-san. Tetsuya speaks really often about you”

Atsumi heartily stokes the crimson head, catching Rakuzan captain off guard “Such a cute bride, you brought home, Tetsuya-chan”

“Grandmother, Akashi-kun is male”

“Oh, pardon. Such a handsome groom you brought home, Tetsuya-chan”

“Grandmother, we are still in high school”

“In my days, being married or engaged at this age was normal”

Akashi, after being freed from the old woman clutches, teases “I don't mind to marry you, Tetsuya”

“I will start to take this conversation seriously only after at least five years of engagement”

“Do you want to start the count from now? What ring you want?”

“Your jokes aren't funny”

the red haired boy makes an innocent expression “What jokes?”

Tasuke interrupts “Let the talk of marriage to later years, Please?”

Akashi returns serious “Of course”

“So, Akashi-kun, Tetsuya told me you are the school council president. Is it hard?”

“Nothing I can't handle. I feel a sense of accomplishment in preserving the peace of the school and make the best environment for the students, when a new project successfully come to life from scratch is rewarding”

“What are your hobby?”

“I love bas...”Kuroko jabs him from behind “I mean I play shogi, I do horse reading and calligraphy. Oh, I also play the violin”

“The portrait of the noble son, uhuh. So many talents, Sei-chan. Tell me, what do you like about Tetsuya?” Sachiko suddenly appears near Akashi.

“Mother!” Kuroko feels like to die from embarrassment, his mother always had a peculiar personality but now she is pushing it!

“What? Sei-chan has so many qualities that he could go out with whoever he wants! so even though as his mother I know well Tetsuya's good points, I'm curious, what make him different from the rest? Obviously apart the weak presence, or have you a fetish for it?

“Mother!”

Akashi felt his mouth dry. He expected questions, but not such straight forward interrogatory! However, an Akashi would never lose control of the situation, he would always smoothly answer at every questions asked. He needs to convey the sincerity of his feelings to Tetsuya's parents and be approved by them!

“At first it was Tetsuya's unpredictability. From childhood I was taught how to read people and their future's actions. Since I'm raised to be a leader and a businessman in the future, it's my duty to know people and how to lead them. But, Tetsuya is different. What others couldn't do it, he did, what I expected from him, he did even better. Although his talent and body are worse than many others, with perseverance and willpower, he managed. What no one had the courage to do, he did. It's always a new surprise with him, and I'm never bored.

Next, it's his behavior toward me. Whatever others did what I said only to go along with me, he did of his free will. When I'm wrong he is ready to stop me. He doesn't look up at me, but straight into the eyes as an equal. With him I'm not the prodigy, nor the Akashi heir, but an high school boy just like him.

Finally, his strength. Tetsuya has such big heart and inner strength. I must be sincere with you. I look confident, and yet I have many insecurities inside, and those insecurities led to many mistakes and wrong doing in the past. Nevertheless, Tetsuya accepted such me and wants to help me. He supports me, and I hope I can become the same for him as well. I feel that just having him with me, everything will go well from now on. I excel in guessing but I can't foresee the future. I hope you will still be by my side, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya smiles brightly to him, moved by such confession “I will”

“Like I said before, you chose well, Tetsuya” Sachiko smiles.

“I leave Tetsuya in your care, Akashi-kun” Tasuke says.

“I think they should tie the knot already” Atsumi adds.

“Grandmother!” the monotonous tone has a hint of exasperation.

“How did you and Tetsuya-chan meet?”

Akashi smiles “The first time I saw Tetsuya was on the first day of high school, walking on the road surrounded by cheery blossom. Tetsuya was reading a book. Our gazes also meet briefly. I thought “I must get acquaintance with this boy””

Kuroko chuckles softly “I remember as well. To be honest my thought was “Can I get along with him?” and now look at us”

“And then? Did you meet again at school? You look like the type that can appreciate a good book, Sei-chan. Are you also a member of the Literature Club like Tetsuya?” Sachiko asks.

“Literature Club?” _So, this is the lie to cover he is playing basketball._

“You aren't? What club are you?”

“Akashi-kun is already in the student council, he has no time for club activity” Kuroko replies for him.

Tasuke says “You are right, to manage both it's pretty difficult and needs very much ability”

“True” the crimson haired boy says bitterly. He doesn't like to lie like this, it feels as if he is covering something of shameful and an Akashi always acts in a way they think it's righteous. They can be wrong, they can be cruel or evil, but never ashamed. However, since Tetsuya begged him, he has to play along.

“So how did you meet again?” Atsumi asks.

Kuroko answers in a heartbeat “Sometimes I help the student council. You can guess the next”

Akashi hopes there aren't anymore questions about.

Like someone listened to the redhead plea, Sachiko, that meanwhile the talk went in the kitchen, returns “The Christmas lunch is ready.” Kuroko's mother looks at the young crimson eyed boy “You know Sei-chan, if I didn't like you answer about why you like Tetsuya, I was ready to adds seaweed to your food. But now I think you deserve your tofu soup. I hope your refined noble palate can find it tasty enough”

Akashi looks at Kuroko “Did you tell them?”

“It's your first visit and Christmas. Of course I want you to eat something you enjoy”

“Thank you” Akashi is sincere. No one apart his mother, has been so thoughtful toward him. He felt warmth in his heart.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the lunch “Now it's time to open the presents under the tree!” Sachiko says. Kuroko's family plus Akashi go in the living room.

Akashi stares at the Christmas tree “...small”

“Surely it isn't big as the one in your mansion” Kuroko says.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Even if small this is a real Christmas tree. The one in my mansion is big, expensive and esthetically superior but it feels cold and artificial, while this one... I feel the spirit of this holiday...” Akashi looks at the cheap but nevertheless well kept decorations. Some cute, some handmade “... the decorations are various and chaotic but they attest the past of this family” the redhead touches a decoration with the form of Nigou wearing a Santa Claus suit “This is from this year... did you make it,Tetsuya?”

“Yes, do you like it?”

“Yes...” For Akashi that can buy everything he wants with money, handmade objects are much worthier. “Then, You can have it” Tetsuya tell him.

“?”

Kuroko smiles a tiny bit “consider it a memento of our first Christmas together”

“Thank you. I will surely reciprocate” Akashi says.

“Don't give me something of expensive, please” The phantom pleas. Kuroko is really worried about what the redhead could gift him. Akashi's common sense is a little out of the loop. Suddenly, he doesn't look forward to his birthday anymore.

Sachiko kisses his husband “Thank you, darling” then she hugs Atsumi and Tetsuya “I love the earrings, Thank you”

Tasuke opens his gift and “Are you indirectly calling me an old man?” He looks at the box of health tonics

Kuroko replies deadpanned “We are only worried about your health” Sachiko says “It was Tetsuya's idea”

“And naturally you couldn't let pass this chance of trolling me, right?” Tasuke says deadpanned like his son.

“Darling, you knew me when you decided to marry me” She smiles. Tasuke sighs in defeat.

“Grandmother, let me help you” Kuroko offers to open the present. He opens it and there is a wooden music box with a piano in miniature “It's beautiful, thank you Tetsuya-chan. Tacchan and Sachiko-chan”

“Now it's Tetsuya's turn” Tasuke says. Kuroko opens a box to find... a box of condoms. If Akashi was drinking, he would spill the water and choke. “Mother...” Tetsuya isn't amused.

“What? Now you have a boyfriend! Better safe than sorry. Looking at the bright side, since is Sei-chan, I don't need to worry about teen pregnancy”

Tasuke sighs “Sachiko... Tetsuya don't listen to her, you real present is still in the box” and Akashi gives his all for not sighing in relief that at least the father is normal.

Kuroko search in the box to find a basketball guide. Kuroko is shocked “Why?” Akashi's eyes widen curious. Tasuke smile a little bit “Even if you are forbidden to play it, and even now we can barely stay calm about, since you loved basketball so much, we are thinking that maybe you can watch it on TV sometimes or the family can go to the stadium and see a pro match from the bleachers.”

“Thank you” Kuroko is moved. He knows this choice cost a lot to his parents. Step by step, maybe a day he can tell them he is playing basketball again. Akashi feels awkward since he is aware that Kuroko is playing basketball behind his parents' back and hope that a day the phantom will explain to him the reason. _What are you getting upset about,_ Bokushi says, _It's Tetsuya's choice and we aren't involved._ Ah, blissful ignorance.

“Now it's Sei-chan's turn!” Sachiko says excited.

“What?” Akashi is literally caught off guard. He isn't a member of the family and this is his first time visiting.

“Do you think we are so shameless to make you watch us open presents without giving you one as well?” Sachiko says and adds “Do you want this house's key to sneak around Tetsuya's room? Youngsters are so full of energy, instead to go in some weird places I prefer you do it safely here”

Seijuurou uses all of the Akashi's superior genetic to remains collected and charming like an Akashi must be, but inside he feels a part of himself dying.

Kuroko stays impassive. The phantom's mother snorts “You aren't fun, Tetsuya. Not even a bit of blush or objection”

Tetsuya replies “Because you can give the key to Akashi-kun. He won't do anything.”

“Do you trust him so much?”

“Akashi-kun is a perfectionist and well-educated gentleman. Sneaking around isn't his style”

 _A Nice way of putting that you don't have guts._ Bokushi says, _I can do._

Oreshi replies, _Maybe, but at least I have a relationship. Last time I checked you are still in denial._

“Putting the jokes aside, here your present, Akashi-kun. Merry Christmas” Tasuke said deadpanned.

“I'm very grateful but you didn't need to...” Akashi takes the gift. A simple white cup with Seijuurou's name in bold scarlet “I could do it better...” Tasuke apologizes “...but since we learned only yesterday that you would have come, I was a little rushed”

Sachiko smiles proud “Tasuke is good at these works. He has just opened some months ago a shop here in Kyoto for custom made objects like cups, clocks, or pillows and such. If you want something, like a dakimakura of Tetsuya, you can ask him”

“Sachiko-chan, if you keep pushing the jokes too far, Tetsuya-chan will be angry. And you remember the last time he was very angry” Atsumi warns her.

Sachiko becomes blue at the memory, Tetsuya has inherited her cunningness and his father's patience. A deadly combination “Okay, I quit.”

Akashi takes note to prepare some countermeasures in case of an angry Tetsuya. Bokushi is excited by the challenge. Again, blissful ignorance.

“It's simple but elegant. I quite like this cup” the redhead thanks them.

“You can leave it here and use it when you stay over. We hope you will keep coming in this house and who know, become a part of this family in the future” Tasuke says.

Might be because his family's situation, Akashi didn't dare to hope to be welcomed so much, and yet it has happened. This family is really nice “I'd love to visit again”.

“Tacchan, help your mother to reach the piano” Atsumi asks. On the other side of the living room there is an brown upright piano decorated with mistletoe and golden bells. “It's time to sing Christmas songs” Atsumi plays some notes and sighs a little “Isn't the same as before I broke my hand” Kuroko soothes her “It isn't important Grandmother. What matters is the joy and spirit the song bring”

Sachiko says with a sadistic glee “Naturally, Sei-chan will sing with us, right?”

“With pleasure” a Christmas song is nothing for the great Akashi Seijuurou, he cheers himself up. No one outside of this room can't know it. Especially the GOM. While Aomine and Mayuzumi for the first would find a sense of camaraderie while making fun of him, Midorima would pass out and Kise wouldn't stop pestering him until he agrees to sing with him as well. Murasakibara...wouldn't care! Akashi has an revelation, _Can be that Murasakibara is the sanest of them?_ He should never underestimate Yousen giant.

So Akashi, with the Kuroko's family, sing various Christmas songs, and Atsumi compliments the redhead for his singing ability. Like he could call himself an Akashi if he couldn't sing as well.

Meanwhile, Bokushi, embarrassed of himself, wishes he could become the second personality of some dictator from another manga and leave this teenager boy singing Christmas songs. He doesn't want to be Akashi Seijuurou anymore.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were at the house door, it's time for Akashi to go. Kuroko decided to walk him home.

Sachiko says goodbye to them “Next time, bring the violin. Mother would like to play a duet with you”

“Gladly” Akashi replies polite.

Kuroko's mother smiles sweetly “And Sei-chan... even if I made it a joke so far, the two of you are still young, so be responsible. Don't force me to be the strict parent, Okay?”

“Of course, Sachiko-san. We will properly behave”

“Good” She smiles for real this time “Merry Christmas”

Akashi smiles briefly as well, “Merry Christmas”

On the road, Kuroko asks his boyfriend “How was it?”

“To be honest? Weird. I felt like a fish out of water... I enjoyed it though”

Kuroko smiles “Good. You have to get used though, since you are coming next year as well. And you can't refuse”

Akashi replies “Thank you. For giving me such heartwarming Christmas. For everything” then he pouts “It's pity that apart on the piano, there weren't any hanged mistletoe”

“Do you want a kiss? Don't worry Akashi-kun, I already hanged one in your door”

Akashi is pleasantly surprised “When?”

“This morning when we left. I know a perfectionist like you wouldn't miss this tradition. I want this kiss as well. ”

“I figured I could do it at your home, but there weren't...”

Kuroko sighs “Can you even imagine what my mother would do if those things were hanging around?”

Akashi understood “I don't want to be rude, but your mother is crazy”

Kuroko deadpanned replies “I know. I look forward to the day she meets your father” the phantom smiles with glee in his baby blue eyes “It will be amazing”

Akashi feels cold sweat in his neck. He doesn't know if to feel fear or wonder for what will happen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. I'm sorry to being late for this chapter. I was more or less two months without laptop and when I started to write again on December, what I wrote I dunno why, became a bunch of ############## so I had to re-write again.  
> Fun fact, at first in this chapter should has been an allusion of a sex scene, this is my first fanfiction so I didn't feel ready to write one at the time, but with the time passing I started to think I could actually write it since now I have more experience. After, it came to me that they had to play a basketball match the next day. We can't have a player unable to play for such reason LOL so this is how this story remained rated T.  
> This Christmas special happened in the time frame of the 7th chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint no one. Lately I noticed while many portrait Akashi as absolute and almost all-knowing, I love to kick him off from his high pedestal LOL. Please leave a review, OK? Merry Christmas and Happy new year!


End file.
